Mysteries of the Past
by Sachu
Summary: In the past she was a princess and he was a prince. The past died but the fate of their past continues. Will they be able to win the fate and save their love? It's a mystery when the past and present collides. Syaoran x Sakura! ;)
1. Journey towards the Mystery

Mysteries of the Past:

In the past she was a princess and he was a prince. The past died but the fate of their past continues. Will they be able to win the fate and save their love? It's a mystery when the past and present collides. Syaoran x Sakura! ;)

Chapter 1- Journey towards the mystery.

_Not even a single thing could be seen clearly. Mist covered the entire place. At the far end there stood a girl with long hair. But her face was not clearly visible. Even the colour of her long hair is not clear. "The day is near…Soon we will meet…" she said and started to vanish._

Sakura opened her eyes and she blinked several times before getting up. _That was a strange dream. –Sakura thought._She looked at the clock and it was only 6 am. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Sakura came out from the bathroom, took the canvas board and placed it on the stand. Then she started to paint. Time passed quickly and it was 7.30 am now. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sakura said without looking up. Nadeshiko came inside, "Good morning." She greeted. "Good morning mom" Sakura said cheerfully. "Sakura today is special isn't it?" Nadeshiko asked. "Yes, today is Sunday." Sakura replied. "Then" Nadeshiko asked.

Sakura looked at her mother, "I don't know." She replied simply. "Sakura today they all are coming here…"Nadeshiko explained. "Yes your friends will be coming today. I know that." Sakura continued her work.

"Not only Yelan and Sonomi are coming but their children Tomoyo and Syaoran will be coming too, plus Meiling and two other friends of Syaoran will also be coming…" Nadeshiko explained. Sakura dropped the brush, "I'm really glad about Tomoyo's arrival but why is he coming?" Nadeshiko smiled, "Sakura stop acting like a kid. He won't hurt you honey."

"Mom he always find happiness in teasing me." Sakura picked up the brush from the floor. "Sakura honey start packing things for your tomorrow's trip." Nadeshiko said. "What trip?" Sakura gave a confused look. "Sorry I didn't inform you dear, Yelan, Sonomi and I will be spending time together, you know that. Fujitaka and Touya are leaving for New York tomorrow. Tomoyo has arranged for a small trip and I promised to send you with her." Nadeshiko told her daughter.

"Mom I'm glad to join Tomoyo but will Syaoran accompany us?" Sakura asked. "Of course." Nadeshiko replied. "Then I better stay with you." Sakura started to paint again. "Honey it will be boring for you to stay with us. Further Tomoyo and Meiling will be with you. So don't worry. Now get ready…" Nadeshiko didn't finish, "Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed standing near the door. "Tomoyo!" Sakura ran and hugged her friend.

"Come on Meiling is downstairs." Tomoyo dragged Sakura with her. "Sakura!" Meiling let out a scream on seeing her. Syaoran slowly approached them. "Hello Sakura!" he said. "Hai Syaoran." Sakura replied calmly. "By the by these are my friends Eriol and Jim." Syaoran explained and Sakura gave them a cheerful smile. "Sakura did you get up just now. Look at your hair, all scrambled. You look like a 'Dirty Queen'" Syaoran teased her. Sakura's anger started to rise.

"Syaoran stop that." Yelan told her son. "Yelan, Sonomi…! It's very happy to see you again." Nadeshiko greeted. They all chatted happily and rest of the day passed like this. After lunch Tomoyo approached her friend, "Sakura come on start packing your thing for the trip."

Sakura looked around, "Syaoran will be coming isn't it? So I won't come. Sorry Tomoyo." Syaoran slowly approached them from behind and heard what Sakura said. "So Sakura you are afraid of me." he asked. Sakura turned back and was shocked, "No I'm not." "Yes, you are. Then why are you avoiding the trip?" he asked. "See that's my personal matter." Sakura replied and turned away.

"Personal matter and it involves me. Then are you kind of like me or something…" Syaoran trailed off. "NO!" Sakura shouted. "Then come to the trip." Syaoran demanded. "Yes, please come." Meiling said and Tomoyo nodded. _Then won't leave me. –Sakura thought._Every one forced Sakura to go to the trip and she finally agreed.

Next morning all of them packed their luggage and settled inside the car. "Bye!" Sakura told her mom. "Syaoran behave well to Sakura." Yelan advised and Syaoran tried to control his laughter as he saw Sakura looking at him innocently. "I'll try to." He replied. Eriol started the car, "Tomoyo where are we exactly going?" Sakura asked. "You know in the nearby village there is a ruin of an old palace. We are going to visit that place. It would be interesting." Tomoyo replied. "And many people say that the spirit of a girl is wandering inside it." Syaoran said scarily. "Stop it idiot." Sakura replied. "Syaoran stop teasing her. You know she is afraid of ghosts." Meiling said. "Meiling a ghost should not be afraid of another ghost." Syaoran started to laugh. "Syaoran stop it!" Sakura shouted and they both continued to argue until they reached the village.

They all got out from the car. _"Finally the day has arrived."_Sakura heard the same voice in her dream. She quickly looked around but no one was there…

_The mystery is going to begin…_

_To be continued…_


	2. A Visit to the Palace

Chapter-2

Chapter-2

Please submit a review after reading…

A Visit to the Palace.

_They all got out from the car. "Finally the day has arrived." Sakura heard the same voice in her dream. She quickly looked around but no one was there…_

Sakura quickly turned around and found no one. She was confused. _Must be my imagination. – She thought._ "Hey Sakura! Come…" Meiling shouted. Sakura snapped from her thoughts. She took her bag and followed others.

"This is it; this is the place we are going to stay." Jim pointed to a house. "Wow, this house is really big. Wonder who build such a beautiful house in this small village." Meiling wondered. Jim smiled, "My grandpa. He lived here a decade ago." He replied. "Where is he now?" Meiling asked eagerly. "In Italy…" Jim explained. "Oh, I see." Meiling said.

"Come on let's go inside. I can't stand anymore, my legs are paining." Sakura pleaded. "I thought ghost don't have legs." Syaoran said and started to laugh. Sakura gave him a deadly glare. Syaoran saw her face, "Ok, I'm sorry. I should not have insulted the ghost by comparing it with you." He started to laugh again. "Syaoran stop it. She is getting angry." Eriol said and placed a hand around Syaoran's mouth. After that they all went inside.

They spend some time by chatting and laughing and by 4 pm they set out to have a look at the ruin. "The ruin is inside this small forest." Jim told them. "Inside the forest? Jim we might get lost or there might be some hungry animals inside…" Meiling said. "No need to worry Meiling. This entire forest is deserted, not only by humans but also by animals." Eriol informed.

Sakura stopped walking, "Deserted?...why?" she asked. "In my point of view 'no reason', but people here believe that this entire forest is being watched by some spirit." Jim explained. "What spirit?" Tomoyo questioned. "Don't know about that. So do any of you believe this story?" Jim asked. Sakura alone believed the story.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "There is no such thing as ghost except the one standing next to Me." he pointed to her. "Syaoran please stop it. This is serious. You guys just don't understand about the risk in this matter. Come on let's go back." Sakura said with fear. "Sakura we are not idiots to believe this stupid story." Meiling said raising an eyebrow. "Ya Sakura it's silly to believe such freaky stories." Tomoyo added. They all tried to convince Sakura and she finally agreed with them.

By 4.30 pm they reached the ruin. The palace was bigger than they thought. The ruin of the palace was covered with bushes and branches. The pillars stood erect. There were many passages and some stairs which were ready to fall at any moment. But still the palace looked majestic and dangerous at the same time. They were transfixed by its beauty.

"I wonder how this place looked before it went through these damages." Meiling wondered. "This place is scary too." Tomoyo said. Everyone was admiring its beauty and Syaoran only noticed the strange expression on Sakura's face and he slowly approached her.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked. "This place looks very familiar to me." Sakura replied staring at the ruined palace. "May be you might have visited this place whey you are a kid or something like that…" Syaoran suggested. Sakura shook her head quickly, "No. I have not visited this place before but still this place is familiar to me…" she said.

Sakura slowly turned and at the far end she saw a girl. She looked exactly like the girl in her dream. Sakura slowly started to walk towards that girl but Syaoran grabbed her hand, "Where are you going?" he questioned. Sakura faced him, "Syaoran look there, a girl is looking at us from there." She pointed to that girl. Syaoran looked in that direction, "Sakura there is no one there." He said simply.

Sakura was frightened now. "Syaoran stop kidding. I can still see her. She is standing near that tree." She nearly shouted. "Are you mad or something? Come on let's go that side." Syaoran dragged her with him Sakura's eyes were still fixed on that girl. Like the dream that girl's face was not clear for her. Sakura saw her slowly walk backwards and she finally vanished.

Sakura decided to set her mind on something else. "Hey let's go inside and check out this place." Eriol announced. Suddenly, "Don't even think of that." They all heard a voice and froze. They slowly turned around and found a hunk backed old lady looking at them. She slowly approached them with the help of her walking stick.

The old lady looked at all of them, "Don't risk your lives by going inside. She is guarding this place for some reason. Don't disturb and incur her wrath. You children are young and I know you don't like advices. But you have to listen to me to be on the safer side…" she didn't finish as she looked at Sakura. "Grandma!" now they heard another voice. A young girl approached them, "Grandma, I have been searching you for an hour. What are you doing in the middle of this forest?" The girl looked at all of them.

"Sorry for the disturbance my grandma gave you." She apologized. "By the by I'm Sally, I and my grandma live in this village. She used to say strange things to the tourist who comes to visit this place. So please excuse her." She said. "It's ok." Eriol said. "Thanks." Sally replied. "Grandma come on let's go." She helped her grandma to walk. The old lady gave a final glare to Sakura, "I just wanted to save them." She said and went away with her grand daughter.

Jim looked at his watch. "Hey it's getting late. We will come here tomorrow." He said and others nodded in agreement. They all started to walk out of the forest. They reached the house by 7 pm. They prepared their diner. By 9 pm they finished their diner and started to chat. Jim told them about his grandpa and other things. Finally, "Good night everyone." Jim announced. They all were tired and sleepy now and they went to their rooms.

Sakura sleepily walked upstairs and opened her room door. She let out a yawn and pushed away the curtains of the window. What she saw outside her window made her to freeze. The girl she saw in the forest and in her dream was standing there. Her long hair was dancing in the cold wind and it coved most of her face…….

To be continued…

Please review and extend me your support. Please review….yuva.


	3. Mystery Begins

Chapter 3

Mystery Begins.

Hey guys did you enjoy the last chapter. I'm hoping to get more reviews for this chapter so please review…

Yours evergreen,

yuva

_Sakura sleepily walked upstairs and opened her room door. She let out a yawn and pushed away the curtains of the window. What she saw outside her window made her to freeze. The girl she saw in the forest and in her dream was standing there. Her long hair was dancing in the cold wind and it coved most of her face………_

Sakura quickly closed the window. She was sweating heavily. After five minutes she slowly opened the window again. The girl was not there. _Who is she? And what is she expecting from me?... –Sakura thought. _Suddenly she heard someone knock her room door. She looked at the clock and it was already 11.40 pm now. She slowly went near the door and opened it, "Ahh…." Sakura shouted as she saw a ghostly figure standing before her. Its face was white and it had big red eyes and it had long ears. And its grey and black hair covered its entire body.

Sakura started to move back, "Help!" she shouted. That deadly creature let out some strange sound and slowly approached her. Sakura's room door shut and she was standing at the corner of the room now. She had no place to move and the creature is approaching her. She started to cry and the creature stated to laugh uncontrollably. Its laughter sounded familiar to her and that could be only one person. "Syaoran." She said and Syaoran removed the mask.

Syaoran was just wearing a costume, "You are really scared." He started to laugh again. Sakura looked at him with anger. She picked some books form the nearby table and started to throw at him. The first book hit his head, "Hey that hurts." He shouted but Sakura didn't stop throwing. "Ouch…" he shouted again. Finally there were no more books left. Then she took the vase from the table and was about to throw it but Syaoran grabbed her hand. "Ok. I'm sorry." Syaoran said but Sakura was not in the mood to listen. "Shut up! Leave me alone! Now!" she shouted. "Sakura…." He started again. "Leave me alone!" she shouted again and Syaoran did.

Sakura shut the door with force after he left. She sat on her bed and placed a hand on her head. "That idiot…" She mourned. After some time she felt tired and fell asleep. Sakura's strange dream began…

_She was standing at the middle of some large celebration hall. There were many people around her chatting and laughing. They were wearing mask around their eyes. A lady was approaching her and she passed through her. Sakura realized that she was not visible to them. Sakura looked at all of their costume. They looked very different form the present style of clothing. The entire place was beautifully decorated and looked very majestic._

"_Attention everyone…" she heard a voice and turned. A middle aged man was standing in front, "…our king is going to make some announcement…" he said and left the place. Then a man and woman came down the stairs. They were the king and queen. The king cleared his throat, "First of all I thank you all for joining us in this pleasant evening. We are gathered here to celebrate my daughter's 18__th__ birthday………I now kindly ask my daughter Crystalla Freyre to join us." he said._

_The crowd was silently waiting to see the princess. Finally the princess came down the stairs. She was wearing a blue garment and matching gloves. The small crown on her head shined and she walked down gracefully. She had long hair which was brown in color. But the mask covered her eyes and Sakura could not see her face clearly because of that. The princess was the girl in Sakura's dream._

_The feast started and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Sakura slowly walked towards Crystalla. She was talking to someone. "Crystalla." Sakura called her. Sakura could not here her own voice. "Princess Crystalla." Sakura heard a voice from her back and she turned. It was a handsome young man with black hair and deep ruby eyes. He passed through Sakura and made his way towards Crystalla. Sakura felt like a ghost._

_Crystalla didn't seem to mind him and continued talking. "Excuse me Princess." The young man said. This time Crystalla turned to see him. "What do you want Jack Roberts?" she asked with irritation. "You can call me Jack, princess." He replied. "Just tell what do you want." She said. "I was wondering whether you would like to dance with me…" he trailed off. "Dream on Jack. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you?" Crystalla said casually and went away._

_Jack stood there looking at Crystalla. From his facial expression Sakura understood that he was not happy. "I'll get you one day Crystalla. You are mine…" he mourned and left the place. Sakura stood there confused. Then she tried to find Crystalla. Suddenly the surrounding around Sakura started to change. Now mist surrounded the entire place. _

_Sakura saw the girl standing at the far end. "I know who you are." Sakura shouted. The girl started to vanish slowly. Sakura started to run towards her shouting, "Crystalla…Crystalla…" and she fell down. "I'll see you soon Sakura…" the girl said and finally vanished………_

Sakura opened her eyes and got up. She was sweating heavily. She looked at the time and it was only 4 am now. _It was just a dream... – Sakura thought. _Sakura went to the bathroom to have a face wash. She came and sat on her bed. The dream disturbed her a lot. She could still remember the feast and the names Crystalla Freyre, Jack Roberts. After that she could not sleep. Sakura tried to concentrate on something else. She took out her canvas board and started to paint. Time slowly passed and it was 6 am now.

Sakura place the board down and went to take a bath. By 7 am she came out and found Syaoran sitting at the living room. She turned to leave, "Sakura." Syaoran called her. Sakura didn't turn. Syaoran came near her, "Hey I'm really sorry about yesterday's incident…" He started but he was interrupted by Eriol who came down saying good morning. "Good morning guys!" Eriol said cheerfully and Sakura smiled. By 7.30 am all of them came down. Syaoran tried to talk to Sakura many times but Sakura avoided him.

By 8.30 am they finished their breakfast and packed their lunch. They took their backpacks and started towards the ruins. Tomoyo took her handy cam and started recording. Now they were at the ruin. "Come on lets go inside today." Eriol urged and others nodded. Sakura nodded reluctantly. Eriol and Jim ran inside followed by Tomoyo and Meiling. Sakura stood there staring at the ruin. Syaoran went near her, "Aren't you going in?" he asked. Sakura didn't even look at him and started to walk inside. "Hey wait." Syaoran shouted and followed her.

Sakura entered the palace. "This must be the main hall." Jim said. Sakura looked around for a moment. She dropped her bag; it was the same place that she saw in her dream. She saw a damaged stairs. Yes that was stairs through which the princess came down. Sakura's head started to pain. She was getting dizzy. She was about to fell but Syaoran came and caught her at the right time……..

To be continued…

Thanks for the reviews…please review continuously to keep my hope up….

Please submit a review…please…please…please…please…yuva.


	4. What’s Happening to Me?

Chapter 4

Hope you all liked the last chapter….yuva.

What's Happening to Me?

_Sakura entered the palace. "This must be the main hall." Jim said. Sakura looked around for a moment. She dropped her bag; it was the same place that she saw in her dream. She saw a damaged stairs. Yes that was stairs through which the princess came down. Sakura's head started to pain. She was getting dizzy. She was about to fell but Syaoran came and caught her at the right time………_

After sometime Sakura woke up and saw all the others standing around her. "Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura nodded yes. "Thank god!" Meiling said and smiled at her. "I'm happy that you are alright." Syaoran said finally who was holding her tightly. Sakura quickly released herself from his grip and got up. Syaoran's face turned a bid sad.

Tomoyo took out her handy cam and started to record the surrounding. "This place is really big." Eriol said and wondered. "It's a palace remember that." Syaoran replied and Eriol nodded. "Do any of you guys know about the clan who ruled this place?" Meiling asked. "Yes, I do. 'The Freyre' family lived here. My grandpa told me about this." Jim explained.

Sakura blinked several times when she heard the name 'Freyre'. She slowly started to walk backwards. _What's happening to me? Why is this happening to me?...- Sakura thought in confusion._ Then suddenly something got her attention. She saw a big passage at the left corner of the hall. Something urged her to go that side and she did.

Others were having fun now. "Hey Tomoyo capture this." Jim said and punched Syaoran playfully. "Then capture this too." Syaoran said and punched Jim back. "Then what about me?" Eriol also came into the scene. "Syaoran let's have a boxing match. What do you say?" Meiling asked. "That would be really cool." Tomoyo said and turned the camera towards Meiling. They were too busy chatting and laughing. They didn't notice Sakura.

Sakura started walking through that passage. That place looked very familiar to her. She slowly leaned against the wall. Like the dream the surrounding her started to change. The damage passage started to rebuild and now the passage looked very beautiful. The sky started to turn dark and looked like night time. _This is like my dream…-Sakura thought._

Sakura was wondering what is happening around her and suddenly she heard laughing sound from her back. She turned and saw Crystalla and two other girls approaching the passage. For Sakura it looked like the continuation of the yesterday's dream because Crystalla was wearing the same dress she wore in the dream. And also she had the mask around her eyes. _What is this? Am I day dreaming? I think they won't be able to hear my voice like the dream. So I better wait and see what happens now……-Sakura thought._

_Crystalla entered the passage and leaned against the wall. Now Sakura and Crystalla were standing opposite to each other. Yes, Sakura was leaning on the left side of the passage and Crystalla was leaning on the right side of the passage. The two girls followed Crystalla. "Hey Crystalla, come on what Jack asked you? Tell us." One girl demanded. "Anything special?" asked another girl. Crystalla started to laugh again._

_Sakura was seeing them closely. Crystalla tried to control her laughter. "Nothing special. What do you guys ask such a silly question?" she asked. "Then what else did he ask you?" they both urged. "He asked me to dance with him and I rejected. That's all." Crystalla said simply. "Why? He is handsome." Asked one of the girls. "Look here Kelly, Daisy. He is handsome. I accept that but that is not the only qualification to impress Crystalla Freyre." Crystall said with pride._

"_Then who else could impress you?" Kelly asked. "I don't know." Crystalla said and smiled. Daisy gave a different look, "May be that prince can impress you." She said. "What Prince?" Crystalla asked. "I don't know. Today morning I heard our King talking to one of our ministers about the arrival of a Price from a distant land." Daisy informed. "Why is he coming here?" Crystalla asked. "That I don't know." Daisy replied. "My father didn't tell me about this." Crystalla said._

_Kelly and Daisy smiled at each other. "May be they are planning for an engagement." Kelly suggested. "No! No way! My parents won't do that without my permission." Crystalla replied quickly. "Let's close this matter now. It's getting late and I want to go home." Daisy said finally. "Ok." Crystalla replied. "Hey why are you still now wearing that mask? The party is over and you can take it now." Daisy said. "Yes." Crystalla said and was about to take the mask. Now Sakura was more anxious to see her face completely._

Suddenly someone caught Sakura's hand. "Sakura!" someone called her. Everything around Sakura started to change and Sakura didn't see Crystalla's face. Now the surrounding is back to normal. "Sakura!" the voice repeated and she turned. It was Syaoran. "Sakura!" he shouted again. Sakura completely returned to reality. She shook her head and looked around for a moment. "Sakura!" Syaoran called her again. "What?" Sakura finally asked.

Syaoran smiled, "You are alright." He said. "Yes, I'm alright. What's the matter now?" Sakura asked angrily. "I just want to say sorry for scaring you last night and give you this small gift." Syaoran said and gave her a gift. "What's this?" Sakura asked. "Open it." Syaoran said. Sakura slowly opened it. It was a special set of acrylics. Sakura smiled slowly. "I thought they will help to add beauty to your paintings." He said slowly. "Thanks! I always wanted to have these." Sakura said happily. "So is my apology accepted?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled again, "Of course." She said in her happy tone.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Eriol asked approaching them. "Yes, we were searching for you." Meiling said, others also came. "Uhm… We were wondering where this passage will lead us." Syaoran answered. "Then let's go and check it out." Jim said and they all started walking through that passage. At the end the passage split into two ways. "I say we go this way." Meiling pointed to the left side. "Ok." All of them agreed except Sakura. Sakura wanted to take the other side. "I would like to go this way." Sakura expressed her wish.

"Now which side do we go?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll go with Sakura. You guys go with Meiling." Syaoran suggested. "Are you sure?" Jim asked. "Yes." Syaoran replied. Then they went in opposite directions. Sakura and Syaoran took their bags and started to walk. "I wonder where this way goes." Syaoran said. "I think it leads to the garden." Sakura replied. Yes, the way ended in the garden. There were damaged sculptures, fountain, stone benches etc. Syaoran gave Sakura a surprising look, "How do you know this way leads to the garden?" he asked. "I don't know. It's a little guess." Sakura replied.

Syaoran looked around, "This must have been a beautiful garden once." He said. He noticed that Sakura was not listening to him. "Hey are you alright? I'm asking you this question for the third time today." Syaoran asked. "I think I'm ok." Sakura replied. "Sakura stop lying. Is something bothering you." Syaoran asked seeing the strange expression on Sakura's face. "You won't believe me. So leave me." Sakura replied sitting under a tree.

Syaoran came and sat near her. "I will believe you. Tell me." he asked. "I'm not in the mood to explain you." Sakura said and took out a small canvas board from her bag. "What are you going to do?" Syaoran asked. "I'm going to try the acrylics you gave me." She answered. "Then let me watch you paint." Syaoran said. First Sakura started to sketch before painting. "What are you sketching?" Syaoran asked. "I'm sketching my imagination." Sakura replied. "What imagination?" he questioned again. "I imagined how would have this garden looked before undergoing this damage for years." Sakura answered. "Oh…Interesting." Syaoran said.

Sakura was engrossed in doing her work and Syaoran was engrossed in her beauty. He was watching her each and every detail carefully. "Syaoran I have finished." Sakura said happily. "Syaoran!" she called again but no answer. Then she waved a hand before his face, "Syaoran!" she called again. Syaoran snapped from his thoughts. "Yes, I'm listening." He said quickly. "Now I'm going to give color to this picture." Sakura said and picked some brushes and pallet from her bag.

Syaoran moved closer and sat near her. Sakura could feel the heat of his breath on her shoulder. "I just want to have a close look of your painting." Syaoran said and Sakura nodded slowly. _"Beautiful drawing Sakura…" Sakura hear Crystalla's voice._ Sakura quickly got up and looked around. Syaoran also got up. "What are you searching for?" he asked but she didn't reply. He went near and grabbed her hand, "Sakura just tell me what's wrong with you? You are acting strange." He nearly shouted.

Sakura looked at his eyes. "You won't believe me." Sakura replied. "I will and I'll do the best I can to help you." Syaoran assured her. Sakura didn't reply. "Did you see that girl again? The girl you tried to show me in the forest that day." Syaoran asked and Sakura looked at him. _Should I tell him about the strange things I'm going through? He will make fun of me and he might think that I'm mad. No, I won't tell him. I'll handle this myself…-Sakura thought._ "Nothing. So please stop asking me such stupid questions." Sakura tried to stay calm. Syaoran looked at her for a moment, "Ok. I'm sorry." Syaoran replied. "Now I'm going to paint." Sakura said and sat down again.

After 5 minutes, "Sakura! Syaoran!" they heard Meiling's voice. They both turned and found others approaching them. "What's the matter?" Syaoran asked. "That side is full of some damaged rooms. So we decided to join you." Jim explained. "This place is nice." Tomoyo said looking around. Syaoran went to join Eriol and Jim but he was thinking deeply about Sakura now. _Why is she acting weird? This morning she went away alone leaving us behind. I found her staring at the passage wall. Definitely something is wrong with her. Soon I'll find the truth from her……-Syaoran thought._

**Thanks for the reviews…. Keep reviewing….**

**And I need a small help from the readers…. Please tell me which name I should choose for the Prince….**

**The options are, 1. Diego Liberd, 2. Reichard Scholten. –Pick from these only-**

**Please give me the suggestion and please submit a review….yuva…**


	5. The Secret Letter

Chapter 5- The Secret Letter

Ok I decided the name of the prince. It's Reichard Scholten. Hope you all liked the last chapter…yuva

_

* * *

_

Why is she acting weird? This morning she went away alone leaving us behind. I found her staring at the passage wall. Definitely something is wrong with her. Soon I'll find the truth from her……-Syaoran thought.

"Hey Syaoran, what are you thinking?" Eriol asked. "Ya, you are thinking deeply." Jim added. "Yes, I'm thinking about Sakura." Syaoran answered. "Why? What's wrong with her?" Jim asked. "I don't know. That's what I was thinking about." Syaoran replied. "She looks happy. I don't think she has any problem." Eriol said. "She is hiding from us." Syaoran said. Eriol and Jim gave a strange look towards Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at his friends, "Yes Sakura is hiding something from us and that something is disturbing her a lot. Yesterday she told me that a girl was watching us from distance and she even tried to show her to me. But I couldn't spot that girl. Even then Sakura kept saying that see could still see that girl and I dragged her from that place." Syaoran explained.

Eriol and Jim didn't know what to say, "May be its just her imagination." Jim suggested. "First I also thought like that but now I'm thinking that she is undergoing some kind of problem." Syaoran replied. "If you thing something is wrong with her then lets keep and eye on her." Eriol suggested. "I'm planning to do that." Syaoran answered looking at Sakura.

"Meiling, Sakura lets take some photos." Tomoyo said. "That's a wonderful idea!" Meiling was excited and Sakura just smiled. "Take this one." Meiling said and hugged Sakura gently. Like this the girls were taking many pictures. "This statue is beautiful but damaged." Tomoyo pointed to a statue. It was a statue of a young girl _–a/n: Not Crystalla- _and she were holding a small pot in her hand. Meiling and Sakura took a picture standing near that statue. The small pot in the statue's hand got Sakura's attraction.

"Meiling you go with Tomoyo and I'll come." Sakura said. "Ok. We are just going to sit under that tree." Meiling replied and Sakura nodded. Sakura kept starring at that statue and suddenly she had a vision.

_Kelly one of Crystalla's friends was hiding behind that statue. Then she looked around for a moment. "I hope you get this Crystalla. Good bye!" she said with tears in her eyes and she slipped a box into the pot in the statue's hand. Then she quickly left the place…_

Sakura came back to reality. Syaoran saw Sakura starring at the statue for a long time. Sakura slowly moved near the statue and peeked inside the pot I the statue's hand. It was full of dust and something got her attention. She saw a box like structure covered with dust. Sakura slowly slid her hand inside and took out that box. The box was made of heavy iron and it was rusty.

Syaoran saw the entire thing and he quickly turned away before Sakura could see him. The rest of the day went silently and Sakura seemed to be normal. By evening they were returned home. Evening all of them was sitting on the couch and Tomoyo was showing them the video she took inside the palace. After sometime Sakura stood up picking her bag, "Guys I'm having headache, I'll go and take some rest in my room. I'll come down for diner." She said. "Ok." Tomoyo said.

Sakura turned to leave and Syaoran grabbed her hand. "Stay here." He said. "Syaoran leave me. I'm having a…" Syaoran didn't let her finish, "Stop lying Sakura. Tell us the truth." He said. "What truth?" she asked. "The truth about your strange behavior and the truth about that small box you found today." Syaoran replied. "I'm not hiding anything." Sakura shouted. "Stop acting! Tell us the truth now." Syaoran demanded. Sakura stayed silent and Syaoran continued, "Don't you trust us? We will do our best to help you. Open your mouth Sakura…" Syaoran continued. "Ok. I'll tell." Sakura finally said.

Sakura came and sat on the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "As Syaoran said something is happening around me. I can tell that I'm not normal. This all started the day before we came here. It was a strange dream. The dream continued disturbing me and I began to hear her voice." Sakura stopped. "What dream?" Eriol asked. "Very strange. The entire place was full of mist and I saw a girl with a long hair…" Sakura was interrupted he by Jim, "The girl you tried to show Syaoran?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

Then Sakura continued, "In my next dream I was standing at the middle of a large hall which was grandly decorated. The hall was the same place inside the palace. And after sometime the girl I saw in my first dream came down the stairs. She was the princess and they arrangements were for her 18th birthday. Her name was 'Crystalla freyre'. Today when I saw the same place inside the palace I fainted." Sakura stopped and everyone was silent.

Syaoran was the first to speak, "Then what happened?" he asked. "This morning I was standing alone in that passage and my dream continued. I saw Crystalla talking to her friends Kelly and Daisy. But they could not see me. Then Syaoran came and everything became normal." Sakura said. "May be it's just your imagination." Meiling said. Sakura smiled lightly, "I know you will tell this but what about this box?" Sakura took the small box from her bag and placed it in front of them.

"What's this?" Eriol asked. "Then box I found near the statue. Then I also had a vision of Kelly one of Crystalla's friends placing this inside the pot of that statue." Sakura explained. "Then you are telling that Kelly placed this box there many years ago?" Jim asked. "I think so." Sakura replied. Syaoran came and sat near Sakura, "Lets open it." He said. The box was rusty and it was hard to open. Syaoran opened it and took out a letter form it. "I think this is a message and it does not look like paper." Jim said. "Yes, this is animal skin. Many years ago people used only animal skins for writing letters." Eriol explained. "So only it has survived this long." Meiling said.

They were very anxious to read it. "Hey come on lets read." Syaoran said and placed the letter before all of them. "The style of writing is different." Tomoyo said and Sakura started to read the letter.

_Crystalla it's me Kelly. You and your parents are in great danger. I overheard Jack's plan and he imprisoned me. Prince Reichard Scholten only saved me. Further he is doing his best to save your family. He is on his way to meet Jean Laporte. He will return soon. Crystalla don't let your father believe Jack and his father, please. Prince Reichard will save you. I'm leaving the kingdom Crystalla. Yes, if Jack finds me he would definitely kill me. I have to run for my life. Take care and good bye forever……_

Sakura finished reading the letter. "That's all?" Meiling asked and Sakura nodded. "Kelly wrote this to Crystalla but Crystalla didn't get this. Something bad should have happened to her." Eriol said. "I think Crystalla is trying to explain me something." Sakura said looking at the letter. "Yes, you are right." Syaoran supported. "Then you believe that Crystalla is wandering as a ghost?" Jim asked. "I don't know. But I would like to know about her." Sakura said. "Then we can ask one person if you want." Eriol said. "Who?" Syaoran asked. "Sally's grandma." Jim replied. "Ok tomorrow we will meet her. We are going to analyze the history of a beautiful princess. This will be interesting." Syaoran said and smiled.

* * *

To be continued….

Thanks for the reviews…

Please review….yuva


	6. Mysteries of the Freyre Family

Chapter 6- Mysteries of the Freyre Family

Hai guys! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Hope you might like this chapter too…yuva

_

* * *

_

Sakura finished reading the letter. "That's all?" Meiling asked and Sakura nodded. "Kelly wrote this to Crystalla but Crystalla didn't get this. Something bad should have happened to her." Eriol said. "I think Crystalla is trying to explain me something." Sakura said looking at the letter. "Yes, you are right." Syaoran supported. "Then you believe that Crystalla is wandering as a ghost?" Jim asked. "I don't know. But I would like to know about her." Sakura said. "Then we can ask one person if you want." Eriol said. "Who?" Syaoran asked. "Sally's grandma." Jim replied. "Ok tomorrow we will meet her. We are going to analyze the history of a beautiful princess. This will be interesting." Syaoran said and smiled.

After finishing the dinner all of them went to their rooms. "Good night Sakura." Syaoran said before she goes into her room. Sakura went near and hugged him, "Thanks Syaoran! I really feel somewhat relieved after telling my problem to my friends. I'm happy that you guys will be there to help me. Good night Syaoran!" Sakura said and separated from him. "I would like to help you Sakura." Syaoran smiled at her. Then they both went to their rooms.

Sakura entered her room and she felt very tired. She quickly fell asleep. It was a peaceful and dreamless sleep. The clock reached 2 am and her dreams started.

_Sakura was standing in the middle of darkness. Suddenly mist came from everywhere and surrounded her. Sakura was not able to see anything due to the mist. Then the mist slowly cleared and she was standing in the middle of a garden. Yes, it was the garden inside the palace. Sakura saw a girl sitting near the fountain. Of course it was Crystalla._

_Sakura tried to move near her but she could not move. After sometime Kelly and Daisy came there to see Crystalla. "Crystalla we got news for you!" Kelly shouted. "Yes, it's very interesting." Daisy added. "What is that interesting news?" Crystalla asked. "It's about the Prince we mentioned yesterday." Kelly answered. "Ok. Is something interesting about him?" Crystalla asked._

"_Of course he is very interesting. The Prince is Chinese origin. They are one of the most famous clans in China. His name is Reichard Scholten." Kelly said. "And many people say that he is really handsome, brave, talented, majestic…" Daisy went on and Crystalla stopped her, "Just tell why he is coming here?" she asked. "Don't worry Crystalla; they are not planning for any engagements." Kelly informed. "Then why he is coming here?" Crystalla asked. "He is just coming for a friendly visit." Daisy replied._

_Crystalla could not understand, "Friendly visit?" she asked again. "Yes, for a long time the Scholten family had maintained a friendly relation with us. Now their Prince is coming for a friendly visit." Kelly explained. "When is he coming?" Crystalla asked. "Next week." Daisy replied. "How do you guys know about this?" Crystalla questioned. "Simple, our army head Jean Laporte is Daisy's father remember?" Kelly asked and Crystalla nodded. "Did your father tell you about this?" Crystalla asked Daisy. "No. I heard him talking to my mother about this." Daisy smiled._

_Crystalla was confused, "Why didn't my father tell me about the visit of the Prince?" she asked. "We don't know." Kelly replied. At that time a maid came there, "Princess Crystalla the King wants to see you…" she told her. Crystalla got up, "Kelly, Daisy I'll see you later." She said and went to see her father. Again the mist slowly covered the entire place and the surrounding changed._

_The entire place was dark again. Sakura was able to move now. "So you told your friends about me." Crystalla asked standing away from Sakura. "What are you trying to tell me Crystalla? Why are you disturbing me?" Sakura asked. Crystalla laughed, "You will find it soon Sakura. I'm not disturbing you; I just want to tell you about what happened in the past." Crystalla said. "Why do I have to know about the past?" Sakura asked. "As I already said, you'll soon find it." Crystalla replied._

"_Why are you hiding your face from me Crystalla? Are you afraid to show your identity?" Sakura asked. "You want to see me?" Crystalla asked. "Show me your face." Sakura said. "Then come near." Crystalla said and Sakura started to run towards her. Crystalla started to vanish and by the time Sakura reach the place Crystalla completely vanished. But Crystalla had left something there. Sakura bend down and picked it. It was a hand mirror. Sakura saw her own face in the mirror. Then the dream ended._

Sakura woke up and it was only 5 am. She could not sleep anymore. _Why is she explaining me about the past? What do I have to do with that? Why did she leave that hand mirror? - Sakura's mind was full of questions that she couldn't answer._ She got more and more confused when she thought about the dream. By 7.30 am all of them came down. They were eating their breakfast, "So Sakura did you have any strange dreams last night?" Meiling asked. "Yes, Crystalla talked to me last night." Sakura answered.

"Tell us about that." Jim said. "First I want to meet Sally's grandma and talk to her about this. She only knew about Crystalla." Sakura replied. "She is right we can talk about this with her. So Jim do you know where she lives?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know. We have to search her house." Jim replied. "Ok." Syaoran said. They just got out of their house and to their luck they saw Sally. "Hey Sally wait!" Eriol shouted and she turned. "Sally it's nice to see you again." Tomoyo said. Sally smiled, "It's nice to see you guys too." She said.

"Sally we have something important to discus with you grandma. Can we meet her?" Syaoran asked. "Why do you want to see her? She might get angry on seeing you guys." Sally replied. "It's very important. We need her help. Please take us to see her." Meiling said. "You guys need her help? Ok, and then follow me. I'll take you to my house." Sally accepted and she took them to her house. "Please sit here for sometime. I'll go and come back with my grandma." Sally replied and went. They all sat on the couch and waited for them.

Sally came with her grandma; she helped her grandma to sit down. Then she sat with her. "What do you want?" Sally's grandma asked. Then all were silent and Sakura decided to talk, "We want to know about Princess Crystalla." She said. "Why do you want to know about her?" grandma asked. "If I tell you the reason will you tell about her?" Sakura asked. "First tell me the reason." Grandma replied. Sakura explained her everything including the last dream. Grandma didn't reply. "Can you help me?" Sakura asked.

Grandma looked at her, "Ok I'll tell you about her." she said and took a deep breath before starting, "Crystalla Freyre was the one and only daughter of George Freyre and Garcia Freyre. She was one of the most beautiful Princesses ever. She loves painting, dancing and singing. She fall in love with Prince Reichard Scholten. He also loved her very much. Even both their families made arrangements for their marriage. But after their engagement many problems disturbed the Freyre family, including the murder of the army chief Jean Laporte who was very loyal to the King, the sudden death of King and Queen. Then one of the minister's son Jack Roberts became the king." She stopped.

They all were eagerly listening. "Then what happened to Crystalla and Reichard?" Syaoran asked. "No one knows about that. It's a mystery. No one knew how Jack declared himself as the king. No one knows what happened to Crystalla and Reichard. When Jack became the king he closed and sealed Crystalla's room and ordered that no one should open or go inside it even for cleaning. But poor Jack did not live long. One day he went for hunting and he didn't return. Then he was found dead in the middle of the forest in a very strange way. People believed that it must be the sprit of the king and queen that should have killed him. They started to emigrate from the kingdom. The kingdom was deserted by the people." She finished.

Sakura was a little bit confused, "Did the people think Crystalla died?" she asked. "They don't know what happened to her. Some believed that she died and she is guarding the palace. Others believed that she went to a distant land with Reichard. Nobody knows what exactly happened to her. Don't ignore her; she had given you the chance of finding her past. You only can find the mystery behind the Freyre family." Grandma said. "I won't waste this chance. I want to know what she is trying to tell me and why she is telling about her past to me." Sakura replied. "We will help you through this." Syaoran assured her. "I you want any information you can ask me. I would gladly help you." Sally's grandma said. "Thanks." Sakura replied.

* * *

To be continued……

Thanks for the reviews…keep reviewing…yuva

Please review after reading and encourage me……


	7. The Necklace and the Painting

Chapter 7- The Necklace and the Painting

_**Well how is the story so far? Do you like it? Like this many questions are troubling me. So read and enjoy this chapter and then please don't forget to submit a review. I love my reviewers…yuva **_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was a little bit confused, "Did the people think Crystalla died?" she asked. "They don't know what happened to her. Some believed that she died and she is guarding the palace. Others believed that she went to a distant land with Reichard. Nobody knows what exactly happened to her. Don't ignore her; she had given you the chance of finding her past. You only can find the mystery behind the Freyre family." Grandma said. "I won't waste this chance. I want to know what she is trying to tell me and why she is telling about her past to me." Sakura replied. "We will help you through this." Syaoran assured her. "I you want any information you can ask me. I would gladly help you." Sally's grandma said. "Thanks." Sakura replied.

After sometime they left to the palace. "What are we going to do there today?" Eriol asked. "Simple, we are going to search for clues hiding inside the palace." Syaoran answered. "I'm sure that the castle holds a lot of clues than we think." Sakura said. They reached the palace. "How can we start our search?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll start from the garden. Because yesterday my dream ended in the garden and I'm sure that it will continue from there today. And I want to go alone." Sakura said. "You are right, you can go. We will search the other places." Syaoran agreed. "Ok. Then all should be here by 1 pm." Jim said looking at his watch. It was 10.30 am now.

Sakura started to walk towards the garden. Syaoran and others went in separate directions. Sakura reached the garden and went near the fountain where Crystalla was sitting in her dream. _Brilliant thinking Sakura, you know where I would give you the next hint. Now I don't want to waste your time. So let me give the next hint. Sakura heard Crystalla's voice tell and the surrounding started to change._ The old garden was full of fresh and beautiful flowers now. The entire garden looked wonderful. Sakura looked around and she found Crystalla walking away from the garden.

_Sakura started to follow her. Crystalla went through a passage and reached the main hall of the palace. Then she went upstairs and Sakura followed her. Crystalla finally entered a small meeting hall. Sakura tried to follow her into the room but could not, she was not able to move further. So she stood near the door and listened to the conversation. Crystalla was standing before her mother and father. –They must be George Freyre and Garcia Freyre; Sakura thought._

"_Crystalla do you know why I called you?" King asked. "No father." She answered sincerely. "Then let me tell you. We have invited Prince Reichard Scholten for a friendly visit and he gladly accepted it. Soon he will be arriving here." The king informed. "Ok father. Is that all you want to tell?" Crystalla asked. "There's a lot to tell you Crystalla." The queen said. "What else?" Crystalla asked. "Behave nice to the price. Don't show you pride to him. Talk politely, don't insult him…" the queen advised her to behave nice. "Ok mother. Shall I go now?" Crystalla asked. "Yes, you can go." The king said and Crystalla left the room through the other door of the room._

_Now Sakura was able to move and she started to follow Crystalla again. Crystalla was walking through a passage, Jack came from the opposite side. Jack stopped as he saw Crystalla but she didn't mind him, she simply passed him. But Jack grabbed her hand. "Leave me Jack. How dare you do this?" Crystalla asked angrily. "I even dare to kiss you Crystalla." Jack replied and it made Crystalla much angry. At that time, "Princess please forgive my son." A man approached them. "Please, I promise he won't behave like this again. Please don't tell this to your father. Please." The man said._

_Jack loosened his grip on Crystalla's hand. "Ask your son to behave well minister Wilson Roberts. He is crossing his limits. If I tell my father about his behavior he will have to spend his whole life time in the prison. Mind your behavior Jack Roberts." With that Crystalla left. "Are you mad Jack?" Wilson asked his son. "Yes, mad about her. I want her." Jack replied. "You only want her? You don't want this kingdom to be yours?" Wilson asked. "If she is mine the kingdom will be mine. This kingdom does not have a prince. She is the only princess. If I marry her I will be the next king." Jack replied._

_Wilson smiled, "That only happens when she agrees to marry you. But she won't agree to marry you son. To tell the truth, she hates you. But we can make this kingdom ours and after that she will definitely be yours whether she likes it or not son." He said cunningly. "We have to plan well for this." Jack replied. "We can start planning after the visit of the Prince." Wilson said. "No we have to start planning now itself. I don't know why but something tells me that this prince will give me a lot of trouble." Jack replied with a serious look. "How are we going to start our work?" Wilson asked. Jack smiled like an evil, "I know, so you don't worry." With that Jack started to walk away. _

Then the surrounding was back to normal. Sakura snapped from her day dream. Sakura looked around and the place was full of dust and the walls were heavily damaged. Sakura didn't know which way Crystalla went and Sakura went into a room casually. That room seemed to be bigger that the other rooms she went. That room was full of dust and almost everything in that room was damaged. She went near a damaged shelf. There was a medium size box which was beautifully designed.

Sakura took that box and blew away the dust over it. She slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a beautiful antique necklace. It looked gorgeous. Also a small note was placed with that necklace. She opened the note and it read,

_For the most beautiful Princess in the world, Crystalla!_

_With Love,_

_Reichard_

Sakura put the letter back inside the box and closed it. _Is this Crystalla's room or Reichard's room? Grandma said that Crystalla's room was sealed but this room was not sealed. So Reichard must have stayed here when he came to the visit. Why didn't he give this to her? First I have to see whether I can find any other clues other than this. –Sakura thought._

There were many things dumped in that closet. Deep inside the closet she found a framed canvas painting. She slowly took it out. The painting was full of dust. She took a small cloth from her bag and cleaned it. She could not believe what she saw in the painting. Sakura lightly shivered. _What the hell is happening here? How can this happen? - Sakura could not believe her eyes……_

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued……

_**I promise to update soon if you guys review. Thanks for all those who reviewed. Please keep reviewing.**_

_**Please review after reading…please…yuva **_


	8. Syaoran or Reichard?

Chapter 8- Syaoran or Reichard?

_**Ok, some of you guys guessed what she saw in the painting. I'm feeling so happy that you guys are really getting into the story. Now read n enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

There were many things dumped in that closet. Deep inside the closet she found a framed canvas painting. She slowly took it out. The painting was full of dust. She took a small cloth from her bag and cleaned it. She could not believe what she saw in the painting. Sakura lightly shivered. What the hell is happening here? How can this happen? - Sakura could not believe her eye……

Sakura took the painting and the box in her hand and stated to walk out from the room. She didn't mind to search the entire room, now she just wants to show this painting to others and see their reaction. The time was now 1 pm. Sakura was patiently waiting for the others at the entrance of the palace. Soon all the others arrived. "Hey you came soon. Didn't you see Crystalla today?" Meiling asked sitting next to Sakura. "Did you guys find anything?" Sakura asked. "No! We only searched few places. I think you only can find the clues." Eriol said. "I agree with him." Jim said.

Syaoran stood silent. "Is something wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked with concern. "Yes, I was just searching for clues and I saw a room which was closed. I thought it was Crystalla's room." He stopped. "So, did you find her room?" Tomoyo asked. "Did you go in?" Meiling asked. "Guys wait! Let me explain. It was not her room. I think it was Jack's room." Syaoran said. "How do you know that it was Jack's room?" Jim asked. "I found an old sword in that room. In the handle of that sword Jack's name was inscribed. I took that sword in my hand and…" Syaoran didn't complete. "And then what?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran took a deep breath before starting, "I took that sword in my hand and blood started to drop from the tip of the sword. Suddenly my hands were full of blood. I dropped the sword down and the blood disappeared. Then I heard a voice. She said, _'I thought you are not afraid of blood Syaoran.'_ I asked who she is and she replied, _'I think you know the answer' _Then I tried to talk to her but she didn't reply. It must be Crystalla. But why did she speak to me? I can't understand." He was totally confused. "I can understand." Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "What do you understand?" he asked. "See this and you will understand." Sakura replied and showed others the painting she found. "Oh my god!" Meiling's mouth went wide open. "I can't believe this." Eriol was stunned. "This is impossible!" Tomoyo was shocked. "Syaoran do you have any idea about this?" Jim asked unbelievingly. Syaoran was speechless. The person in the painting was like a carbon copy of Syaoran. He had the same messy brown hair and stunning amber eyes.

Sakura started to speak, "This is not you Syaoran. This is Prince Reichard Scholten and Crystalla drew this painting. You can see her sign at the bottom of the painting." She explained. "How do you know that this is Prince Reichard?" Eriol asked. "I found this in his room and I also found that necklace box there. The note inside that box only made me confirm that it was Reichard's room." Sakura said. Tomoyo opened the box and read the note inside. "So Reichard bought this necklace for Crystalla?" Meiling asked and Sakura nodded, "But he didn't give her." she said.

Syaoran just stared at the painting. Sakura slowly went near him, "What are you thinking?" she asked. "How…I mean…He looks like me. How's it possible?" Syaoran trembled. "Correction Syaoran, you only look like him. I think this matter is very serious than we thought. I think you are Prince Reichard Scholten in the past Syaoran. You may think that I'm crazy but this must be the truth. And I have to find the identity of Crystalla too. Then only we can get a good solution for this mystery." Sakura said.

Syaoran was confused, "If you think that I'm Reichard, then why don't I remember anything about my past?" he asked. "That's why Crystalla is here to explain." Sakura replied. "Then Crystalla must be telling about the past to me not you." Syaoran said. "I was also thinking about that." Sakura said. "May be she is here to take you with her Syaoran." Eriol said. "Yes, I agree with him." Jim added. "Stop kidding guys. This matter is serious." Meiling shouted. "Syaoran let's talk about this after going home." Sakura said. Then they went home.

Sakura was sitting in the couch with Meiling and Tomoyo. Eriol and Jim went to grab some snacks from the kitchen. Syaoran went to him room to have a shower. He came down after sometime and he overheard the girl's conversation. They were discussing about the painting. Meiling took the necklace and put on. "How is it?" she asked. "Beautiful." Sakura smiled at her friend. "Crystalla must be very lucky to have a boyfriend like Reichard." Meiling said. "Yes, he should be very caring towards her." Tomoyo said.

"Sakura you said that Reichard is Syaoran's past. May be Syaoran will also take care of his girlfriend like Reichard." Meiling said. "No! He is different from Reichard in that matter." Sakura said quickly. "How do you say that?" Tomoyo asked. "Because Syaoran likes teasing others, so he would always tease his girlfriend. I'm sure about that." Sakura replied, Tomoyo and Meiling smiled on hearing this. "Well, Syaoran does not tease everyone. He likes to tease you only Sakura. So, do you think that Syaoran has some interest in making you as his girlfriend?" Meiling asked and Sakura blushed. "No! I didn't mean like that. I just want to say that Syaoran's character must be different from Reichard. That's all." Sakura said trying to hide her blush.

Tomoyo and Meiling saw Sakura blushing hardly, "You two will make a cute pair." Tomoyo said and Sakura's face was like a tomato now. "Guys please change the topic." Sakura begged. "Ok. Let talk about Reichard then. I say that Reichard is very handsome. Do you guys agree with me?" Meiling asked taking the painting in her hand. "I agree." Tomoyo said. "What about you?" Meiling asked Sakura. "Of course he is very handsome and attractive." Sakura replied. "Syaoran is also very handsome and attractive, isn't it?" Meiling asked smiling lightly. Sakura got up, "Sorry, I know where you are coming again. I'm going to my room." With that Sakura left for her room.

Syaoran heard the entire conversation and he also went upstairs. He was waiting for Sakura. Sakura saw Syaoran waiting before her room. He was smiling playfully. "Why are you waiting here?" Sakura asked. "So, you think that I'm handsome?" Syaoran asked. "Did you overhear us?" she asked. "Yes, but I didn't do that in purpose. I just came down, at that time you girls were talking about Me." he explained. "For your information, we were not talking about you. We were talking about Reichard." Sakura said and was about to open her room.

Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, "You only said that I was Reichard in the past. So, if you say Reichard is handsome, you should agree that I'm handsome too." He said. "No, I won't agree with that." She replied. "Ok. But I think that you look very beautiful." Syaoran said and leaving her hand. Then he started to walk away from her. Sakura blushed lightly, "Syaoran!" she called and he turned. "Uhm…you…you too look handsome like Reichard." She smiled and quickly went into her room.

Syaoran saw her smile and he felt very happy. Some unknown feeling made him to feel like he was in heaven. Sakura closed the door and leaned against it. She was not able to control her smile. _Do I really look that beautiful?- she asked herself. _

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued…

_**Thanks for the reviews. I love all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing…**_

_**Please review…please…reviews are happily welcomed…yuva **_


	9. True Identities

Chapter 9- True Identities

_**First, I want to ask sorry for the late update. Sorry guys I was little busy, but please don't stop reading. I will do my best to update as soon as possible. And please don't stop reviewing. Please…yuva**_

_

* * *

_

Syaoran saw her smile and he felt very happy. Some unknown feeling made him to feel like he was in heaven. Sakura closed the door and leaned against it. She was not able to control her smile. Do I really look that beautiful?- she asked herself.

Sakura could not her control her smile for some reason that she don't know. She fell back on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She closed her eyes and the first thing that came before her was 'Syaoran'. She smiled again. _Why did you make me feel like this Syaoran? You are the one who always tease me but you will always be there to help me. May be you inherited the helping tendency from Reichard. Wait! Reichard?... yes, if Syaoran is Reichard in the past then Syaoran must be Crystalla's lover. Did Crystalla come back to take him along with her like Eriol and Jim said._ She got up with confusion.

Sakura's smile faded as she thought about Crystalla, _Will she take him away from me. Wait! Wait!... why am I worrying about that? Syaoran is only my friend not more than that. But Crystalla loves him…_she was thinking deeply. Suddenly she saw a bright flash through her window followed by a heavy sound. It started to rain heavily with roaring thunder. She slowly went near the window and closed it. She was really afraid of thunders. Sakura was very much disturbed and she was not able to sleep.

Sakura left her room and she was wandering in the hallway before her room. She leaned against the wall and watched the rain. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rain. Sakura heard some other pleasant music along with the sound of the heavy rain. It was coming from downstairs. Sakura went down and saw Syaoran. He was lying on the couch near the fire place and he was holding a guitar in his hand. His eyes were closed and his hands were playing the guitar gently. Sakura slowly approached him and was stunned by his music skill.

Syaoran stopped playing the guitar after sometime. Sakura clapped standing behind him. He quickly opened his eyes and found Sakura standing behind him. "That was mind-boggling Syaoran! Wonderful!" she greeted. "Stop kidding." Syaoran replied and turned. "Hey I'm not kidding. You are really good in playing guitar." She said and sat near him, "Won't you say thanks for praising your talent?" she asked with a smile. Syaoran smiled, "Thanks Sakura!" he said happily. "Why are you sitting here? Don't you feel sleepy?" she asked. "I want to ask you the same question." He replied and smiled.

Sakura looked at him, "I just can't sleep." She said slowly. "Why? Is something disturbing you?" Syaoran asked and started to play the guitar. Sakura remained silent. "Were you thinking about Crystalla?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, how do you know that?" she asked. "Simple guess. I thought you were happy now." He said. "What made you think that I'm happy now?" she asked. Syaoran looked at her serious face, "So you are not happy? We found that I'm Reichard in the past, so if Crystalla takes me along with her you will happy, isn't it?" he answered not even looking at her.

Sakura quickly grabbed the guitar form his hand and placed it on the table before. "Look here Syaoran; she won't take you with her. She is just here to explain about the past. I'm sure you will not leave **Me**." the last sentence escaped her mouth. Syaoran was looked at her differently. "I...I mean…she won't take you away from your friends and family." She tried to explain. Syaoran simply smiled, "So you do care about me." he said. "Of course, you are my friend." She replied and smiled. "For the first time in the world history you accepted me as your friend." He said with a laugh.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other for sometime. "So we are friends." He said. "Yes." She replied. "Just friends?" Syaoran asked suddenly. Sakura didn't know what to say. "I mean we are just friends and not close friends?" he explained. Sakura felt a little disappointed but didn't show it, "Ok, we are close friends." She replied. "It's getting late; I'm going to my room." Sakura said and got up. They both went upstairs. Sakura entered her room, "Good night Syaoran." She said. Syaoran came near her, "Good night and I want to ask you something." He said. "What?" she asked. "Are we '**just close friends'**?" with that Syaoran went to his room.

Sakura stood there with confusion. _What does he mean by that? I will never understand him. Now he left me in confusion…_Sakura closed the door and it was already 1 am now. She fell on her bed jadedly and started to sleep. That night she had a peaceful sleep and no dreams disturbed her. Sakura came down by 8 am. She found Syaoran sitting on the couch. "Syaoran, good morning." She said and sat near him. "Good morning. Did you sleep well." He asked. "Yes. No dreams yesterday." she said with a smile.

Sakura want to ask him what he meant yesterday night, but she didn't know how to start. Syaoran saw her expression, "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing…I mean…Yesterday night…yesterday night you asked me that question and I don't know what it meant." She said. "What question?" he asked casually. "The question you asked me before going to your room." She replied. "I don't remember." He said. "You asked 'are we just close friends.'" She said and Syaoran started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Sakura asked. "Are you still thinking of that? I just asked it to see your expression. So you thought about me the entire night?" he said between his laugh.

Sakura's temper raised and she took the cushion and started to beat him. "Hey stop…" he didn't finish as she hit him in the face. Syaoran grabbed the pillow and threw it away. "Sakura stop acting like a kid." He said. "I was not thinking about you the entire night. So don't dream." She said with a little anger. "Yes you were." He teased. "No!" she shouted back.

"Yes you were."

"No! I didn't"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No! I didn't think of you and form now on we are not close friends." She shouted. "Really? Then we are more than close friends." Syaoran said and placed his hand around her shoulder. Sakura pushed him back and Syaoran dragged her along with him. She fell over him and their faces were so close. Both of their hearts were beating fast now. Sakura was completely lost in his startling amber eyes. And Syaoran was completely mesmerized by her iridescent emerald eyes.

_-Ding Dong- -Ding Dong- the door bell rang._

Sakura and Syaoran snapped from their dream. "I'll get it." Sakura said and got up. It was Kim standing with groceries in his hands, "I went to the nearby shop to buy some things." He said with a smile. "Oh! I thought you were in the kitchen." She said and gave him way to go in. Then they started their journey towards the castle.

"What are we going to do today?" Eriol asked. "Today we have to search Reichard and Jack's rooms for more clues." Sakura said. "Eriol and Kim search Jack's room. Meiling and Tomoyo search Reichard's room." Syaoran said. "Ok. But a small exchange. I'll go with Tomoyo and Kim will go with Meiling." Eriol suggested. Syaoran smiled, "Ok." He said. Syaoran and Sakura told them the direction and they left.

Sakura and Syaoran were left alone. "Now what do we do?" Sakura asked. "Let's stay together." He said and slowly grabbed her hand. A sudden cool breeze passed them and the surrounding started to change. They both shivered and opened their eyes. "This is how you feel when Crystalla is near." Syaoran asked. "Yes, see the surrounding is changing." Sakura explained.

_The main hall of the palace was beautifully decorated. Syaoran looked around with confusion, "Sakura what's happening?" he asked her. "This is our next clue." Sakura explained. "There are many people here. Won't they see us?" Syaoran asked. "They won't see you and they won't here you. We are just watching a scene that happened in the past, I mean your past." She answered._

_Wilson and Jack came down the stairs. "Syaoran see there. It's Jack and his father Wilson Roberts." Sakura pointed them. "They look familiar." Syaoran said. "Yes. You are Reichard in the past and you should know them." Sakura replied._

"_Father, Fenton will be here soon. I have made all the arrangements." Jack told Wilson. "Good!" Wilson replied. At that time the King and Queen came down. "Wilson is everything ready?" the king asked. "Of course majesty, I have done all the arrangements to welcome the Prince." Wilson replied. "The Prince will be here soon." The King said. A maid came there, "Majesty the Price has entered the kingdom. He will be here within 10 minutes." She informed. "Garcia lets wait near the entrance to welcome him." The king said to the queen and she nodded._

"_They are Crystalla's mom and dad." Sakura told Syaoran. "Where's Crystalla?" Syaoran asked. "I'm also searching for her." Sakura replied. "Syaoran come let's see the arrival of the Prince." She said and dragged him to the entrance. Finally the Prince arrived. Prince Reichard Scholten stepped out of his carriage. He was truly handsome and he had the majestic look of a prince. "Syaoran he is really handsome than you." Sakura whispered and Syaoran gave her a peculiar look._

"_Welcome Prince Reichard Scholten! Welcome!" the King greeted him. "I'm glad to see you King George Freyre. And meet my friend Frank Vermont. Frank will stay here with me throughout the trip." Reichard explained. "Good to see you Frank. And meet my wife Garcia." The king said. "Reichard and Frank bowed. "Nice to see you too, queen Garcia Freyre." Reichard said. "And Price Reichard meet my minister Wilson Roberts and this is his son Jack Roberts. Then this is my army head Jean Laporte…" the king was explaining to Reichard._

_Sakura was closely watching Reichard's each and every moment. The way he look, the way he speak, the way he smile, she liked everything about him. Syaoran saw Sakura slowly moving towards Reichard. Sakura stood before Reichard and watched him more closely. It was like she had a crush on Reichard at the first sight._

_Syaoran looked around and saw a beautiful girl coming down the stairs. She had beautiful brown hair and shimmering emerald eyes just like Sakura. Syaoran was taken aback when he saw her face completely. "Sak…Sakura?" Syaoran was confused. She passed him and went near the queen. "Oh Crystalla you are here." The queen said. "Crystalla?" Syaoran asked himself._

"_Prince Reichard, meet my daughter Crystalla Freyre." the queen said and Reichard turned to see her. Sakura also turned to see Crystalla. This time Sakura saw Crystalla's face and she froze. Reichard slowly went near Crystalla and took her hand and place a gentle kiss, "Good to see you Princess Crystalla." Reichard said and smiled. At that time Sakura started to faint and Syaoran got her._

Then the surrounding was back to normal. "Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran splashed some water on her face. Sakura got up after 5 minutes. "Syaoran I saw Crystalla and she… she…" Sakura was not able to finish her sentence. "She looks like you Sakura." Syaoran finished it for her. "I can't believe this." Sakura shook her head. "You have to because you are Crystalla in the past and I'm Reichard. This is our true identity in the past." Syaoran said and helped her to get up. "What's happening around us?" Sakura said and placed a hand over her head.

_**

* * *

**_

To be continued…

_**Thanks for the reviews Anberu, jhl89, butterflyangellover14, Anonymous, misstruthfully, HyuugaYingLang, Smoochynose... Keep reviewing...yuva**_

**_Please review...yuva..._**


	10. Jack’s return

Chapter 10- Jack's return

_**Please Read:**_

_**Announcement:**_

_**Hello everyone! I have a new idea from this chapter onwards. All you have to do is to submit a review after reading this chapter and the next chapter will be completely dedicated to the 'Best reviewer' for this chapter. And if you have any questions regarding the story please ask me, I would be glad to answer you.**_

_**At the end, this story **__**'Mysteries of the Past'**__** will **__**be completely dedicated to the reviewer**__** who have won the 'Best reviewer' title many times. Ok, now let's see who gives me the best review.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**yuva**_

_

* * *

_

Then the surrounding was back to normal. "Sakura! Wake up!" Syaoran splashed some water on her face. Sakura got up after 5 minutes. "Syaoran I saw Crystalla and she… she…" Sakura was not able to finish her sentence. "She looks like you Sakura." Syaoran finished it for her. "I can't believe this." Sakura shook her head. "You have to because you are Crystalla in the past and I'm Reichard. This is our true identity in the past." Syaoran said and helped her to get up. "What's happening around us?" Sakura said and placed a hand over her head.

Syaoran and Sakura were totally confused now. "What are we going to do Syaoran? I mean what does the past want us to do?" Sakura asked. "How can I know about that?" Syaoran replied. _"May be I can help you." _Sakura and Syaoran heard Crystalla's voice and turned. Crystalla was standing before them. Sakura quickly went before her, "What do you want from us?" she asked_. Crystalla smiled,_ _"I'll tell you. But from now on you two have to be careful. Each and every_ _second you have to be careful." She said and looked at them._

Sakura and Syaoran didn't understand what Crystalla is trying to say. "Why do we have to be careful?" Syaoran asked. _"I'll explain you."_ Crystalla replied and looked at the blue sky. Crystalla took a deep breath, _"Once you two discover about your true identities in the past, Jack will be able to gain his powers. Now_ _Syaoran knows that he was Reichard in the past and Sakura you know that you were me. Further today is a full moon day, a perfect day to release his_ _powers." She explained._

"Why is he after us?" Sakura asked. _Crystalla looked down, "To kill you, but you two can fight against him. He is taking his revenge for what happened in the past_ _and I'm trying to keep up the promise I made to Reichard." She answered._ "What was the promise you made with Reichard?" Syaoran asked. _Crystalla smiled, "Can't tell you now. When time comes you will realize what the promise is." _She replied. "If Syaoran and I work together will we be able to escape from Jack?" Sakura asked. _"To succeed over Jack you two should have the strength in your hearts." Crystalla replied._

"So you are saying that we don't have enough strength to fight Jack?" Syaoran asked. _"Yes, but you two can gain that strength." Crystalla replied._ "How?" Sakura asked. _Crystalla smiled, "I can't tell you. You have to find the answer yourself. Then I want to tell you one important thing. You two have to destroy Jack's_ _power within the next full moon day. If his powers survive until next full moon day, I won't be here to explain and guide you because he will destroy me, and then he will be able to take a living form." She explained._

"How did Jack get all these powers?" Sakura asked. _"Jack used to believe and practice black magic a lot." Crystalla answered._ "You are a spirit and you should be able to fight Jack." Sakura said_. "Who said I'm a spirit, Sakura? I'm not a spirit or ghost. I'm just your __**memories of the past**__ in the form of Crystalla._ _My purpose is to recite you what happened in the past. I can't do anything more than that." Crystalla answered clearly._ "You are my memories of the past?" Sakura asked. _"Yes… Sakura, Syaoran be careful. It's time for me to go." Crystalla said and started to vanish._ "Hey, wait!" Syaoran shouted but Crystalla was gone.

Eriol and Tomoyo were searching Jack's room. They had been searching for more than an hour and still they didn't find anything. "I'm tired of searching." Tomoyo said and let out a heavy sigh. "Me too." Eriol said and leaned against the wall. Eriol suddenly felt something strange. The floor he was standing lightly moved. "Tomoyo, this place is shaking." Eriol said and patted the floor, the sound was different. "I think something is under this place." Eriol said and tried to move the stone in that place. "Tomoyo, I need help." He said. Tomoyo and Eriol finally moved the stone away.

Eriol took a torch from his bag and flashed light inside the passage. They saw stairs leading down the passage. Eriol got ready to go in and Tomoyo grabbed his hand. "Are you sure you want to go in?" she asked. "Yes, are you coming?" he asked. "I'm afraid." She replied. "Don't worry I'll be with you." He assured. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand tightly and they slowly went down the stairs. "What's this place?" Tomoyo asked looking around. "Hey Tomoyo, look at these books." Eriol pointed to an old rack which was full of old books. "We can take a book for sample." Tomoyo said and took out a book from the rack and place it inside her bag.

Eriol was looking around the room and the torch light fell on some thing sitting at the corner of the wall. "What's it?" Tomoyo asked. That creature had blood red eyes which were shinning like a polished sword and it had sharp teeth, it had sharp claws and it was ready to attack. The creature looked like a wolf but it was bigger than an ordinary wolf. "Tomoyo run!" Eriol shouted and they both hurried towards the stairs. That creature started to chase them. Luckily they both got out and Eriol placed the stone back in the place. The they went to find the others.

Eriol and Tomoyo found Sakura and Syaoran standing with Jim and Meiling. "Guys! Let get out of this place, it's not safe." Eriol shouted. "What are you saying?" Jim asked. "We saw a strange creature in Jack's room and it tried to kill us." Tomoyo said with fear. "Explain clearly." Sakura said and Eriol nodded. "We were searching Jack's room….we found a secret passage…there were many books inside…and we found this strange creature…it started to chase us and we luckily escaped for it." Eriol explained them.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. "Crystalla is right. We should be careful." Syaoran said. "What? What did Crystalla tell? Did you guys see her?" Meiling asked. Syaoran and Sakura nodded together and then they told their conversation with Crystalla. "I'm sure that the creature will soon come here. So let's get out of here first." Eriol said and they decided to leave the palace.

On their way, "Meiling, Jim did you guys find anything?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling and Jim smiled, "Yes." They answered. "What's it?" Syaoran asked. Meiling took out a bunch of old letters. _–a/n: similar to the letter Sakura found inside the statue's pot-_ "What are these?" Sakura asked. "Love letters!" Meiling squealed. Sakura stopped walking, "Love letters?" she asked again. "Yes, love letters written by Crystalla to Reichard." Jim answered. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed. "We can read the letters after we go home." Eriol said. "No they must be very personal." Syaoran said quickly. Eriol raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?" he asked. Syaoran went and grabbed the letters from Meiling's hand and put them inside his bag, "I won't let you guys read it." Syaoran said and started to walk.

"Hey I forgot something. Eriol and I took this book from Jack's room. We don't know what the book is about and we can't understand the writings in it. May be we should go to Sally's house and ask her grandma about this." Tomoyo said holding the book in her hand. "Ok." Syaoran said and they went to Sally's house. Sally was very much surprised to see them, "Come in!" she welcomed them. Sally served them some fresh juice, "So, do you guys need any help?" she asked. "Yes, we want to talk to grandma." Sakura replied.

_**

* * *

**_

To Be Continued……

_**Thanks for the reviews Anberu, vivx, jhl89, butterflyangellover14, Smoochynose, DragonMaiden, Shiori Kazama...Keep reviewing...**_

_**Please review…please…please…please…yuva.**_


	11. Lucky Escape

Chapter 11- Lucky Escape

**Best Reviewer:**

**I'm so glad to answer all your questions and clear your doubts. I should admit that it was very difficult to select the 'Best Reviewer', because each and every review was different and unique. It took me more than two days to select the best reviewer. **

**Before announcing the 'Best Reviewer' for the chapter 'Jack's Return' I want to thank each and everyone who reviewed. Thanks for extending your support guys, I feel very grateful for your support. Please don't stop reviewing…**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**- Thanks for you admiring comment! Keep reviewing!

**maleesha**- _You asked 'What did Jack do? And about the letters?'._ In the upcoming chapters you will realize what Jack did, and don't worry about the letters they will read them soon. Keep reviewing!

**DragonMaiden**- _You asked, 'Would the story end after they have defeated jack? or would there be more?'_ You asked a wonderful question but if I answer for this question, the suspense in the story may disappeare. So, you have to wait and see. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**Smoochynose**- You are right they both were embarrassed by the love letters and of course Jack is back. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**jhl89**- I liked your review very much. It was simple and adorable. The most important thing about your review is that you noted **Syaoran's attitude** in that place. It was a wonderful thought. Keep reviewing!

**vivx**- _You asked, 'What kind of creature attacked Eriol and Tomoyo?'._ The creature that attacked Eriol and Tomoyo was like a wolf, but it was very much bigger than a normal wolf. Nice review. Keep reviewing!

**AngelEmCuti**- Thanks for you amazing review! Keep reviewing!

**misstruthfully**- Actually misstruthfully, Sakura and Syaoran told everything to their friends, so they all know that Sakura was Crystalla in the past. Then Sally's grandmother doesn't know that Sakura was Crystalla. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**Shiori Kazama**- Thanks for your enthralling review! Keep reviewing!

**butterflyangellover14**- In the upcoming chapters they will read the letters and they will read the book soon with someone's help. I won't tell who is that someone. Then you asked _'Was the creature actually Jack?'_. You will have to wait and find. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**Finally it's time to announce the 'Best Reviewer' for the previous chapter 'Jack's Return'. And the 'Best Reviewer' is '****jhl89****'. As I already told ****this chapter is completely dedicated to 'jhl89'****!**

**Keep reviewing guys and let's see who wins the 'Best Reviewer' title for this chapter and the next chapter will be dedicated to that person. **

**I love all my reviewers! Then I miss one of my reviewers 'Anberu'. Hope you review soon…**

**Yours,**

**yuva.**

* * *

Chapter-11- **Lucky Escape**

"_Hey I forgot something. Eriol and I took this book from Jack's room. We don't know what the book is about and we can't understand the writings in it. May be we should go to Sally's house and ask her grandma about this." Tomoyo said holding the book in her hand. "Ok." Syaoran said and they went to Sally's house. Sally was very much surprised to see them, "Come in!" she welcomed them. Sally served them some fresh juice, "So, do you guys need any help?" she asked. "Yes, we want to talk to grandma." Sakura replied._

After sometime grandma came from her room and joined them, "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked and sat near Sakura. "Yes, we have a lot to ask." Sakura replied. "What's it?" grandma asked. Sakura took a deep breath before starting, "We found a lot of things about Crystalla and Reichard. Yes, we found that Syaoran was Reichard in the past and I'm Crystalla in the past." She stopped. "What are you telling?" grandma was nearly shocked. "Its true and we are in trouble now." Sakura replied.

"What kind of trouble? Explain clearly." Grandma asked. "I'll explain…" Sakura started to explain all the incidents happened to them. "So Crystalla told you that Jack is back?" grandma asked and Sakura nodded, "We don't know what to do next." She said. "Then we found this book in Jack's room." Tomoyo said and handled the book to grandma. Grandma flipped the pages of the book, "I don't have any idea about this book." She said. "Please don't tell like that, you are the only one who can help us." Eriol said. "I'm willing to help you but I can't read the writings in this book." Grandma replied.

Sally grabbed the book from her grandma and saw the writing in the book, "Ancient writings…uhm…" she started to think, "I know." She shouted. "You can understand the writings?" Syaoran asked. "No, but I know how you can deal with these writings in this book." Sally replied. "How?" Meiling asked. Sally smiled, "Simple, you can consult an archeologist. They can tell what the writing say." She suggested.

All their attention turned to Sakura now. "Why are you guys looking at me?" Sakura asked. "Sakura your father is an archeologist, remember?" Jim asked. "Yes. So are we going to tell him about this matter?" Sakura asked. "I'm sure he will be glad to help you in this matter." Syaoran replied and smiled. "I'm afraid to tell him." Sakura said. "Why?" Tomoyo asked. "He will make us to leave this place and we can't solve this mystery forever." Sakura replied. "Then I will go and talk to Mr. Fujitaka about this matter directly." Eriol said.

Sakura looked at all of them for a moment, "What will you do if doesn't agree with you?" she asked. "Leave this matter to me, I'll bring Mr. Fujitaka here and that's a promise." Eriol assured. "Whatever." Sakura said reluctantly. "Who's coming with me to meet her father?" Eriol asked. "I'll come." Tomoyo raised her hand. "Ok." Eriol replied. "Anything you do, don't let my brother know about this, he will come and literally drag me back home." Sakura said. "Don't worry Sakura dear, we will take care of that too." Tomoyo patted her friend gently.

Then they left Sally's house and went home. "Return soon." Meiling said as Eriol started the car. "I'll come back with Mr. Fujitaka. See you guys." Eriol and Tomoyo said and left. It was evening now and Meiling, Jim was watching TV while Sakura and Syaoran were out in the garden. Sakura was patiently watching the sky with a worried look. "Are you worried?" Syaoran asked. "Am I looking happy?" Sakura asked back. Syaoran didn't ask anything after that.

Sakura slowly looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran what are we going to do?" she asked. "No idea." He replied. "I'm very afraid." Sakura told. "Don't worry we can solve this matter. I'll be with you always." Syaoran placed his hand over hers. "Thanks." Sakura replied after sometime. "Its boring lets do something." Syaoran suggested. "Let's do what?" Sakura asked. "Wait." Syaoran said and went inside.

Syaoran came back holding something in his hands. Sakura blushed lightly when she recognized what they were. "Shall we read them?" Syaoran asked showing her the letters in his hand. Sakura didn't reply and Syaoran sat near her. Then he took one letter and was about to read, at that time Sakura grabbed the letter from him. "Let me read first." She said. "Why?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow. "Because Crystalla wrote this letter and I'm Crystalla in the past. So I should read it first." She explained.

Syaoran smiled, "Then Crystalla wrote these letters to Reichard. I'm Reichard in the past so I should read it first." He argued and Sakura hid the letter behind her. "Ok, let's read it together." Sakura finally agreed and handle the letter to Syaoran. They opened the letter and Sakura started to read it,

_Prince Reichard Scholten I'm not afraid of you. I just came to the garden casually. I don't know that you were there and further it was you who aimed the arrow at me. Actually you tried to kill me and it is a punishable offence. But I wish to forgive you. Please don't write any more letters._

_-Crystalla._

Sakura was smiling when she finished reading, "You say this as a love letter?" she asked. "This is not a love letter definitely. But why did she write this?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know. But see the last line 'Please don't write anymore letter'" Sakura pointed to the last line in the letter. "May be Reichard wrote a letter to Crystalla and she should have written a reply for that." Syaoran said. "And that reply must be this." Sakura said waving the letter in her hand. "Then where is the letter Reichard wrote?" Syaoran asked. "It must be in Crystalla's room. We should find her room soon to get more clues." Sakura replied. "Come on lets read the next letter." Syaoran said and took another letter, but Sakura stopped him, "No, we will read the next letter tomorrow. Then don't tell others about us reading these letters." Sakura told him and Syaoran nodded.

At that time the bush in the garden started to rustle. Sakura and Syaoran quickly turned towards it, "What was that?" Sakura asked. Suddenly a strange creature jumped out from the bush _–the same creature that attacked Eriol and Tomoyo-_ and it was ready to attack them. Syaoran quickly place the letters inside his pocket and they started to run toward the door. Syaoran tried to open the door but he could not. "Syaoran quick!" Sakura shouted. "I think the door is locked from inside." Syaoran replied. "Did you lock the door when you came back taking the letters?" Sakura asked. "No I didn't lock it." Syaoran replied trying his best to open the door.

"Jim! Meiling! Open the door!" Sakura shouted and knocked the door hardly. That blood thirsty creature was only five feet away from them and it jumped toward them. Sakura screamed and Syaoran grabbed the shovel which was near the door and hit it straight against its face. The creature fell back; Syaoran went near and hit it again, again and again until it fainted. He gave a final blow and it the creature collapsed with blood spattering around. The blood of the creature was in different color, it was dark purple in color. Then the body of the creature started to give out dark fumes and only the ashes were left now. Then the ashes also slowly disappeared.

Sakura was fully shocked and she was immobile now. Syaoran dropped the shovel and tried to open the door again. This time the door opened easily, "Sakura I told you I didn't lock the door." Syaoran said. "Then who locked it?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. First let's go in before something else comes." Syaoran said and they went in quickly. They found Jim and Meiling sitting in the couch and watching TV.

"Meiling, Jim didn't you here us screaming for help?" Sakura asked. "No." They both replied. "Did you guys lock the front door?" Syaoran asked. "No. We both were here watching TV." Jim replied casually. "Did something happen?" Meiling asked seeing the serious looks on their face. "That creature came back, it attacked us and we tried to get in but the door was locked." Syaoran replied. "Oh my god! Then what did you do?" Meiling asked. "Syaoran hit it with a shovel. It fell down with blood spattering around, then black fumes came and then only the ashes were left. After sometime the ashes also disappeared." Sakura explained with a horror look in her face. "We must be luck to escape and I don't think that the creature is dead…" Syaoran was telling something and Sakura was not in the mood to listen.

Sakura can't move the picture of the creature away from her mind and it was giving her a head ache, "Guys I'm going to take a shower. Let's talk about this later." She said and went upstairs. Sakura opened her room, "Ahhh…." She screamed aloud. Syaoran and other heard her shout. "Come on let's go and see." Syaoran said and they all hurried upstairs.

_**

* * *

**_

To Be Continued……

_**Please review…please…please…please…yuva.**_


	12. Help Arrives

**CHapter 12- Help Arrives**

**Best Reviewer****:**

**First I'm very, very sorry for the late update. Plz accept my apology...**

**This time most of you guys didn't ask questions, anyway I want to thank each and everyone for you reviews. Each time selecting the 'Best Reviewer' is very difficult for me. You guys are the awesome reviewers in the whole wide world!**

**Tammy Super Girl- **I wanna thank you first for accepting my request and reading my story. I feel really grateful to get a review from one of my favorite author. Thanks for your splendid review!

**vivx-** Fujitaka will appear in this chapter, in the starting of this chapter you will get the answer for Sakura's scream. I'll keep writing. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**butterflyangellover14- **Soon you will know what Reichard wrote to Crystalla. This chapter you will find the reason for Sakura's scream. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**maleesha- **Yes, last one was a short chapter and I'm sorry that I didn't update soon. You are very eager to know about Sakura and Syaoran's relation, right? They didn't admit their felling yet, may be soon they will admit. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**jhl89- **Did I make you blush like a cherry?? So cute of your review. Then you can find of the reason for Sakura's scream in this chapter. Thanks for you review. Keep reviewing!

**AngelEmCuti- **In this chapter you will definitely get the answer for Sakura's scream. Thanks for your fascinating review. Keep reviewing!

**Shiori Kazama- **I'll keep updating and thanks for your fantastic review. Keep reviewing!

**DragonMaiden- **I'll be glad to answer your questions. Thanks for your awesome review. Keep reviewing!

**misstruthfully- **Of course they will find Crystalla's room soon and you will find the reason for Sakura's scream in the starting of this chapter. And I'm sorry for updating late. Thanks for the review. Keep reviewing!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-** Don't worry Sakura will be fine and it's not the creature again. Thanks for your wonderful review. Keep reviewing!

**just4ugirlkhattu-** Thanks for you charming review. I'll keep updating. Keep reviewing!

**Now it's time to announce the best reviewer of the chapter 'Lucky Escape'. The 'Best Reviewer' is 'maleesha'! **

**I'm giving the 'Best Reviewer' title to you because of your keenness. So this chapter is completely dedicated to 'maleesha'!**

**Read n enjoy everyone!**

**Yours evergreen,**

**yuva.**

* * *

Chapter 12- Help Arrives

_Sakura can't move the picture of the creature away from her mind and it was giving her a head ache, "Guys I'm going to take a shower. Let's talk about this later." She said and went upstairs. Sakura opened her room, "Ahhh…." She screamed aloud. Syaoran and other heard her shout. "Come on let's go and see." Syaoran said and they all hurried upstairs._

Sakura saw Syaoran and others coming, she quickly went and hugged Meiling, "Sakura what happened?" Meiling asked with concern. Sakura was crying hardly and she was not able to speak, "I…op…I opened my room and…and…" she was not able to complete her sentence. "We'll go and see." Syaoran said and they slowly went to Sakura's room. What they saw in her room was really horrible.

Sakura closed her eyes tight unwilling to see it again and others were in utter shock. Sakura's room floor, bed and walls were full of blood. On the wall they saw some writings written with blood. It read,

_You can't escape from me even in your dream. I'll kill you and finish my revenge. See you soon…_

_Your venomous enemy,_

_Jack_

"This is terrible." Jim said in a shocking tone and Meiling was speechless. Sakura was still closing her eyes and was hugging Meiling tightly. Syaoran stood starring at the writings for a moment. Then he went out from the room, "What are you going to do?" Jim asked. "Wait and see." Syaoran said and after sometime he returned with a bucket of water. Then he went in and splashed water on the writings and started to rub it.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Syaoran clearing the writings. Meiling and Jim could not understand his behavior; they all just stared at him with confusion. "Are you guys going to stare at me forever? I can't clean the entire room myself, so come and help." Syaoran said cleaning the walls. Still no one answered. Syaoran turned to look his friends, "We should not be afraid of Jack. We have to face him with courage and then only we can overcome him. If we are afraid of this simple thing then how are we going to face the upcoming consequences?" he asked.

Meiling managed to open her mouth first, "Syaoran this is not a simple thing." She said. "This is a just the beginning, we have a lot of things to face. Jack is just trying to scare us and we have to show that we are not afraid of him. We all should gain the guts to outwit Jack. At least Sakura should have the guts." Syaoran said looking at Sakura with an intense look.

Sakura cleared her eyes, "I understand Syaoran. I'll do my best." She said and went to help Syaoran. "We will be glad to help you." Jim and Meiling said and they joined Syaoran. They finished cleaning the room by 10.30pm. "Oh! I'm really tired." Jim said. "All because of that stupid Jack we are doing this cleaning." Meiling said. "So you are not afraid of Jack?" Jim asked. "Why should I? He must be afraid of me." Meiling replied boldly.

Syaoran felt that it's not safe for Sakura to sleep in her room and he asked Meiling to share her room with Sakura. "Good night guys!" Sakura and Meiling said and went in. "Good night!" Syaoran and Jim said and went to their rooms. "Sakura shall I ask you a question?" Meiling asked. "Yes, what's it?" Sakura asked. "Do you think your father will help you in this matter?" Meiling asked. "I don't know. It would be great if he does." Sakura replied. "Hope he will help us." Meiling said and smiled.

-**Morning**-

Sakura was still sleeping and Meiling rushed into the room, "Sakura wake up!" she shook her friend hardly. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, "What's the matter? Is my father here?" she asked casually. "Hey, how do you know I was going to tell that?" Meiling asked. Sakura quickly got up, "Is he really here?" She asked with a surprised look. "Yes, but someone came with him." Meiling replied. "Who is that 'someone'?" Sakura asked. Meiling smiled lightly, "Of course it's your brother Touya." Sakura fell back on the bed and placed a hand over her forehead, "This can't be happening to me." she sighed heavily.

Sakura came down and found her father and brother talking to Syaoran and other. Fujitaka had the book in his hand. "Dad." Sakura called and Fujitaka turned. "Sakura! I'm glad to see you dear, come and sit we need to discuss." Fujitaka said. "Dad, I know what you are going to say. We have nothing to discuss, please help me in this matter. I can't escape from this mystery." Sakura informed Fujitaka.

Fujitaka didn't reply but smiled. Syaoran was the one to answer, "Your father is here to help us Sakura." He said. Sakura was totally surprised, "Really dad?" she asked. "Yes dear. And this book is about black magic. I thing this Jack guy must be well versed in this skill." Fujitaka said. "You know Jack?" Sakura asked. "Tomoyo and Eriol explained me everything." Fujitaka replied. "Then you know about the entire mystery right." Sakura asked and Fujitaka nodded.

Sakura turned to her brother Touya who was not happy. "Why did you come?" Sakura asked frankly. Touya just gave her a cold stare, "I'm here to watch over you." He replied. "That's what you are doing from my childhood." Sakura replied angrily. "Look here idiot I don't want you to get in any trouble, that's why I'm here." Touya replied. "I'm not an idiot and I don't need your help understand?" Sakura asked angrily. "Don't start you arguments. Please!" Fujitaka tried to control his children. At that time the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sakura said and got up quickly. Sakura opened the door and was surprised to see Sally, "Hello Sally, please come in." she greeted. Sakura led Sally to the living room. "Dad, meet Sally." Sakura introduced. "Nice to see you." Fujitaka smiled. "Then Sally meet my only brother Touya." Sakura pointed. Sally smiled faded as she looked at Touya. Touya was also not happy, "Why are you here?" he asked. "My grandma's house is here and I'm Sakura's friend." Sally replied angrily.

Others didn't understand what's going between Touya and Sally. "Do you guys know each other?" Meiling asked. "Yes." Both Touya and Sally replied irritatingly. "How?" Tomoyo asked eagerly. "We are college mates." Touya said. "Really." Sakura wondered. "Don't you guys like each other?" Eriol asked. Sally and Touya gave Eriol a stabbing look and he knew what that meant.

Sally turned to Sakura, "Sakura I just came here to give you this." she said and gave her a small chain with a butterfly dollar. "I found this in the forest when I was a small kid. I kept this safe for many years. I thought this chain must be a part of yours mystery so I came to hand over this." Sally said and handed the chain to Sakura. "It's beautiful." Sakura replied. "You found it in the forest when you are a kid? I thought you stole it some where." Touya teased Sally. "Shut up you moron!" Sally shouted without minding the surrounding. "You bitch…" Touya didn't finish as Fujitaka interrupted, "You two please remember that we people are sitting with you here and I don't want to listen to your fights." He said. Sally and Touya exchanged deadly glare and turned away.

"So Mr. Fujitaka do you have any plans to solve this mystery?" Syaoran asked. "First I have to see that palace. Then we will decide." Fujitaka replied. "That's a very big palace; we can't see it fully in one day." Jim said. "Then we will go and stay there." Fujitaka replied. "What?" Sakura was annoyed. "Yes, when we do an archeological project we will camp there until we finish our work." Fujitaka replied. "But this is not an archeological project." Syaoran said. "Don't worry we all will stay together. Further we will get more clues when we stay there and I'm sure it would be helpful to solve our mystery." Fujitaka explained.

"Ok. We will go there and stay. I'm sure we can learn about the past quickly if we stay there." Syaoran said. "Are you sure?" Eriol asked. "Yes." Syaoran answered firmly. "Then ok with us." Jim said. Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Ok with me if we stay together." She replied looking at Syaoran. Then Sakura turned to Sally, "You should come with us, please." Sakura said. "Ok I'll come." Sally agreed. "What about your grandma?" Jim asked. Sally smiled, "Today me and grandma planned to visit my parents and stay with them for a while. I'll cancel my trip and come with you. My grandma will be safe with my parents until then." Sally explained. Fujitaka got up, "Come on start packing your thing, we are going for a mystery trip." He announced.

**_

* * *

_**

To Be Continued…...

**_Please review…please…please…yuva._**


	13. Trapped

Chapter 13- Trapped

**Best Reviewer: **

Like usual I'll first thank all my reviewers before announcing the best reviewer for the previous chapter, 'Help Arrives'. I love all my reviewers!

**vivx- **I really loved you review! Yes the last chap was short and I bet that this one is really long. And you are from Portugal right? Wow! That's a nice country. I love to visit it someday. Keep reviewing!

**kauji-gaki-kawaii- **You changed your pen name from maleesha to kauji-gaki-kawaii right? You will soon find the relation between Touya and Sally. Thanks for the wonderful review. Keep reviewing!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **Thanks for your interesting comment! Keep reviewing!

**jhl89- **Of course family is here. Syaoran is always a nice gentleman. Thanks for your awesome review. Keep reviewing!

**AngelEmCuti- **Thanks for your charming review. Keep reviewing!

**butterflyangellover14- **Thanks for your alluring review. Keep reviewing!

**Shiori Kazama- **No, no I didn't have any writers block. I had some other work. Your review was really different. Keep reviewing!

**misstruthfully- **OH! So you think that this story is scary? Nice review you gave me. You are a very good reviewer. Thanks! Keep reviewing!

**just4ugirlkhattu- **Of course life is very busy for everyone. But I always find time for writing this fiction. Thanks for your sweet review! Keep reviewing!

**Now, its time to announce the best reviewer for the previous chapter 'Help Arrives', so the best reviewer is 'vivx'!**

**This chapter is completely dedicated to you 'vivx'!**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Yours,**

**yuva.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Trapped

"_Ok. We will go there and stay. I'm sure we can learn about the past quickly if we stay there." Syaoran said. "Are you sure?" Eriol asked. "Yes." Syaoran answered firmly. "Then ok with us." Jim said. Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Ok with me if we stay together." She replied looking at Syaoran. Then Sakura turned to Sally, "You should come with us, please." Sakura said. "Ok I'll come." Sally agreed. "What about your grandma?" Jim asked. Sally smiled, "Today me and grandma planned to visit my parents and stay with them for a while. I'll cancel my trip and come with you. My grandma will be safe with my parents until then." Sally explained. Fujitaka got up, "Come on start packing your thing, we are going for a mystery trip." He announced._

They set their camp before the palace, "Wow! This palace is really a wonderful piece for archeological studies. How come the archeologist around the world didn't know about this palace? This wonderful and beautiful palace." Fujitaka wondered. "Because people in this village don't allow anyone to visit this palace as they believed that the ghost of the princess is wandering in this palace…" Sally explained. "Idiots only believe that freaky story." Touya interrupted. Sally gave a piercing glare towards Touya who returned her a dull look.

Sakura and Syaoran were listening to the conversation, "Your brother surely doesn't like Sally." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded, "But I like the way she fights with my brother." She replied. "Do you know why Touya hates her?" Syaoran asked. "I don't know. May be I'll ask Sally someday." Sakura replied. "Why don't you ask your brother?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled, "He will ask a hundreds of cross questions before answering." She rolled her eyes. Syaoran looked around, "Every one is busy doing some work. Come on let's go." He said and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Syaoran what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Come with me and you will understand." Syaoran replied.

Sakura followed Syaoran and they finally reached the garden of the palace. "Why are we here?" Sakura asked. Syaoran took a letter from his pocket, "Remember the letter we read on that day?" he asked and Sakura nodded yes. "Good. Read the letter again." He said and handed the letter to her.

_Prince Reichard Scholten I'm not afraid of you. I just came to the garden casually. I don't know that you were there and further it was you who aimed the arrow at me. Actually you tried to kill me and it is a punishable offence. But I wish to forgive you. Please don't write any more letters._

_-Crystalla._

"What's the matter with the letter?" Sakura asked. "Crystalla mentioned that she came to the garden casually. So something must have happened here." Syaoran explained. "So you are telling that our next clue is from the garden." Sakura asked and Syaoran nodded yes. Suddenly, _"Yes Syaoran, you are right. I'm going to give you the next clue here only…" Crystalla spoke. _"Crystalla where are you?" Sakura shouted and the surrounding started to change.

_The damaged garden was full of beautiful and fresh flowers now. Birds were singing sweetly. Then Reichard came there with his friend Frank. They both were holding bow and arrows. "Where shall we practice?" Frank asked. "Mr. Laporte said we can practice in the garden." Reichard replied and aimed at the apple in the tree. The arrow pierced through the air and hit the target correctly, the apple fell down. "Mr. Laporte will come soon. Until then we have to practice like this." Reichard said and aimed at another apple._

_Sakura and Syaoran saw this, "Reichard looks like Robin Hood with bow and arrow." Sakura passed a comment. "Where's Crystalla?" Syaoran asked. "I think she will come soon." Sakura replied._

"_Daisy, Kelly why are we going to the garden now?" Crystalla asked while walking towards the garden. Sakura tapped Syaoran's shoulder, "Look Crystalla is coming here." She pointed. "Yes, this is going to be interesting. Let's see what happens." Syaoran replied. Reichard and Frank didn't see Crystalla approaching them. Crystalla saw Reichard practicing archery in the garden and stopped walking._

_Kelly and Daisy turned to Crystalla, "Hey, come on." They said. "No! Prince Reichard is in there. We can't go there now." Crystalla said. Kelly and Daisy smiled, "We are going to meet him." Daisy said. "What? I'm not coming with you guys." Crystalla replied quickly. "Please Crystalla, we can't go and talk with him directly. You are the princess you only can talk with him." Kelly insisted. "No I'm not coming there." Crystalla turned away._

_At that time Daisy's father Jean Laporte came there. "Oh no my father! He won't be happy to see us standing here. We have to hide!" Daisy said. "Why do I have to hide?" Crystalla asked, but Daisy and Kelly drag her behind a bush to hide. The bush rustled and Reichard turned towards it. "Sorry for the delay Prince Reichard." Laporte said and Reichard turned to him. "It's Ok Mr. Laporte. We just came now." Reichard replied and Frank nodded. "I heard that you are really good in archery…" Laporte was saying something._

_**-Behind the bush-**_

"_I'm not going to sit here all day long." Crystalla said angrily. "If we go out now what will they think about us? They will think that we are spying them." Kelly said. "But this was not my idea to hide here." Crystalla replied. "Ok, it's our fault only. We can't do anything now so we have to wait here." Daisy said. "What? We have to sit here until they all leave this place?" Crystalla asked annoyed. "Sorry. We have to stay here." Kelly replied._

_Crystalla and her friends were hiding behind the bush for nearly an hour now. Finally Jean Laporte left the place. "Wow my father left. Soon Prince Reichard and his friend will leave. Then we can go out." Daisy said. At that time a grasshopper jumped over Crystalla and she jerked behind causing the bush to rustle again. Kelly closed Crystalla's mouth not letting her to shout. "It's just a grasshopper." Kelly said and Crystalla nodded._

_Reichard saw the bush rustle again and had a weird feeling about that. "Frank I thing something is behind that bush." Reichard pointed the bush to his friend. "What something?" Frank asked. "I don't know." Reichard said and aimed the arrow at the bush. Crystalla saw Reichard aiming the arrow towards them, before they could get out Reichard fired the arrow, Kelly pushed Crystalla away and the arrow hit the tree behind the bush._

_Crystalla got up quickly and Reichard was surprised to find her behind that bush. He slowly approached her. "Princess you were hiding behind that bush and secretly watching me?" Reichard asked. "NO! I was not watching you." Crystalla replied angrily. "They why are you here?" Reichard asked. "I don't have to spy on you. This was their entire fault." Crystalla said pointing to Kelly and Daisy. They both got up smiling nervously._

_Reichard smiled, "Ok. It's their fault. But you could have come and directly talked to me if you want. You don't have to hide with them." He said. "I don't want to talk with you." Crystalla replied. "Why? Are you afraid?" Reichard asked teasingly. "NO! Just leave me alone." Crystalla quickly left the place followed by Daisy and Kelly. Reichard just admired her anger. "Why are you teasing her? She seems to be very angry with you." Frank said. Reichard smiled, "She looks very beautiful when angry." He replied and they left._

_Sakura blushed when she heard what Reichard said. After all she was Crystalla in the past and Syaoran was Reichard. She didn't notice that Syaoran was blushing too._

_After sometime Reichard returned with a letter in his hand, Frank was with him. "What are you doing?" Frank asked. "Wait and see." Reichard replied and took a stone in his hand. "That must be Crystalla's room right?" he said aiming at a window of the palace. "I don't know." Frank replied. "If my guess is right, that must be her room." Reichard said and threw the stone at the window. Reichard was right, it was Crystalla's room._

_Crystalla opened the window and saw Reichard standing in the garden. She just gave him an angry look. But Reichard smiled at her and place the letter inside the pot a statue was holding. –a/n: remember that statue?- Crystalla saw him placing the letter and Reichard signaled her that the letter was for her. Then he left._

Everything was back to normal. "So this is how they exchanged letters?" Sakura asked. "I think so." Syaoran replied. "After this Crystalla should have taken the letter from the statue and replied for it." Sakura said and Syaoran nodded yes. "And we have got a big clue now." Syaoran said. "What clue?" Sakura asked. "We now know Crystalla's room." Syaoran said pointing to the window up in the palace. Sakura smiled, "Yes, we can go there to find many clues. Now we have to go and see others. They should be searching us." She said and they went to find others.

Touya saw Syaoran and Sakura coming together, "There they are." He said. "Where did you take my sister?" Touya asked Syaoran. "They have to work together to solve this mystery." Sally answered. "I didn't ask you." Touya replied. "Syaoran is not going to hurt your sister." Sally said. "Yes he didn't hurt me Touya. Sally is right we have to work together to solve this." Sakura replied. "I promise not to hurt her." Syaoran said. "Whatever. Just stay away from her brat." Touya informed Syaoran.

Touya turned to leave at that time, "Why your brother always acts crazy?" Sally asked to Sakura and Touya heard her. "I'm not crazy like you." Touya said. "Why you…" Sally started and luckily Fujitaka came there and interrupted, "Let's start our work." He said. "How are we going to start?" Eriol asked. "Mr. Fujitaka, I and Sakura will go to Crystalla's room to find clues." Syaoran said. "Ok. That's fine with me. Others we have to stick together. We are going to do our work in Jack's room today." Fujitaka announced. "Syaoran, do you know where Crystalla's room is?" Meiling asked. "Yes." Syaoran answered and he left with Sakura. Others went to Jack's room.

Syaoran and Sakura were happy that they finally found Crystalla's room. "I can't wait to go inside her room." Sakura said. "Yes, I'm sure we can get a lot of clues there. Further Sally's grandma said that Jack sealed her room after he became the king. Something very important must be in there." Syaoran said. They both stopped walking as they heard some strange noise. Suddenly a bunch of bats came flying. "Where did these come from?" Sakura asked. "I don't know but we have to run now." Syaoran said and they started to run. "Let's hide here." Syaoran said and they hid behind a large pillar.

After sometime, "Are they gone?" Sakura asked. "I think so." Syaoran replied. Sakura and Syaoran slowly came forward and looked around. Syaoran's mobile started to ring, "Hello…mom…" he answered. Syaoran was busy talking and didn't notice Sakura. She slowly moved back and leaned against the pillar, suddenly someone or something placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with a deadly thing. It was like a dead man who came straight from the grave_.-a/n: Imagine the deadly creatures the come in the movie MUMMY-_

Sakura screamed aloud, Syaoran quickly turned to Sakura but she has already fainted. Syaoran managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Syaoran looked around but didn't find anything weird. He wondered what caused her to faint.

_**-Meanwhile others-**_

They were in Jack's room now. "Eriol where is that secret door?" Fujitaka asked. "I'll show you Mr. Fujitaka but I'm not ready to go in there again." Eriol said. "I'll go in." Touya and Sally said at the same time. "Fine, you two will go then." Tomoyo said. "Yes, that will be nice." Jim added. "Come on I'll show you." Eriol said.

They moved the stone from the floor, revealing the secret passage down. "Search for clues. If you sense danger come back." Fujitaka informed. Touya and Sally slowly went down. "Uh… this place is awful." Sally said looking around. "Shut your mouth and search for clues." Touya said. "I'm searching." Sally shouted back. The place was full of books as Tomoyo said and also mysterious drawings were drawn on the floor. "Wonder what these drawings mean." Sally said looking at the strange drawings.

Suddenly the floor started to erupt and many dead men started to come out. _–a/n: the creatures were same like the one Sakura saw and fainted.- _"Let's get out." Touya shouted and they started to run. They neared the stairs and a dead man got Sally's leg and she fell down. "Touya!" she shouted for help. Touya grabbed her hand and pulled her from the dead man. "Dad! We need help." Touya shouted.

Fujitaka heard Touya shout, "I think they are in trouble. Let's go down." He said. But unfortunately the stone moved itself and closed the door on the floor. "Oh no!" Meiling shouted. "What are we goanna do?" Eriol asked. They didn't realize that they were in trouble too. The door of Jack's room shut all of a sudden and the entire floor started to shake. Blood started to seep from the cracks in the wall. They all were startled not knowing what to do. "We all are trapped!" Jim shouted.

* * *

**_To Be Continued……_**

**_Please review...please...please...yuva._**


	14. Dreaming Again

Chapter 14-

Chapter 14- Dreaming Again

**Author's Note:**

**Please Read:**

**I have an important announcement for you guys. I'm going to join my college soon. I'll stay in the college hostel. There in the hostel I can't use PC or Laptop. It's not permitted. So I won't be update for a while. But whenever I come home during holidays I promise to update. Please believe me guys. I love writing this story, so I won't quit writing. It's a promise!**

**Best Reviewer****:**

**Now coming to the Best Reviewer…**

**just4ugirlkhattu- **Hello lil sis! How r u? I think you have read what I have said above. I won't quit doing betaing. I promise to do it whenever I come home. And of course this is how Crystalla and Reichard exchange letters. You gave me an awesome review. Thanks! Keep reviewing! Then thank for voting in the forum!

**Shiori Kazama**- Hello Shiori Kazama, I saw the poll that you have put in your profile. I think you have read what I have said above. See, I wanna promise you that I'll definitely continue writing this story. Please believe me, Will you? Please tell me. Thanks for your wonderful review. Keep reading n reviewing!

**misstruthfully- **Hello! You are one of my awesome reviewers. I think you have read what I have said above. I wanna ask you something. Will you keep reviewing even if I don't update for a while? I love your reviews, please keep reviewing misstruthfully. Thanks for your fantastic review! Keep reviewing!

**kauju-gaki-kawaii- **Hai! First I'm really sorry for the late update. Forgive me plz… Then thanks for the alluring review! I think you have read what I have said above. Please keep reviewing even if don't update quick. Thanks!

**vivx- **Hey vivx! I love you reviews! Sorry for the late update. Then I think you have read what I have said above. Please don't stop reading n I won't quit writing. Your review was wonderful. Thanks! You will get the answers for your questions in this chapter. Keep reviewing!

**butterflyangellover14-** Hai! I like all your reviews very much. I think you have read what I have said above. Please keep reading this story. I won't quit writing. Thanks for your ardent review. Keep reviewing!

**AngelEmCuti- **Hello! I think you have read what I have said above. You are an awesome reviewer. Please keep reading. Thanks for your dazzling review. Keep reviewing!

**jhl89- **Hai! Thanks for your continuous reviews. I think you have read what I have said above. Please keep reading. Thanks for your shimmering review. Keep reviewing.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **Hello! Thanks for your continuous reviews. Don't quit reading this fiction plz. Thanks for your fantastic review. Keep reading n reviewing!

**hpswst101-** Hello! You are my new reviewer. Thanks for appreciating my fiction. It made me feel great. I think you have read what I have said above. Pease don't quit reading. Please! I hope you continue reading this fiction. Keep reviewing!

**Now it's the time to announce the best reviewer. The 'Best Reviewer' for the previous chapter 'Trapped' is 'misstruthfully'!**

**This chapter is completely dedicated to you 'misstruthfully'! Enjoy!**

**All of you guys plz keep reading! Keep reviewing!**

**Yours,**

**yuva.**

Chapter 14- Dreaming Again

_Fujitaka heard Touya shout, "I think they are in trouble. Let's go down." He said. But unfortunately the stone moved itself and closed the door on the floor. "Oh no!" Meiling shouted. "What are we goanna do?" Eriol asked. They didn't realize that they were in trouble too. The door of Jack's room shut all of a sudden and the entire floor started to shake. Blood started to seep from the cracks in the wall. They all were startled not knowing what to do. "We all are trapped!" Jim shouted._

-Sakura and Syaoran-

Syaoran splashed some water on Sakura's face. She slowly opened her eyes, "Syaoran…I…I saw…" she was not able to tell. "What? What did you see?" Syaoran asked. _At that time Crystalla appeared, "Syaoran! Sakura! Others are in trouble, you two have to help them. Go soon please." She informed and disappeared. _"Crystalla…" Sakura shouted but she had left. Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Come on let's go and help them first." She said. "They must be in Jack's room." Syaoran said and they both rushed towards Jack's room.

Sakura and Syaoran found the door of Jack's room locked from outside. Syaoran quickly unlocked it, "Mr. Fujitaka!" he shouted trying to open the door. "Dad!" Sakura shouted. Others heard Sakura and Syaoran. "It's Sakura and Syaoran." Meiling said. "Can you here us?" Syaoran shouted. "Yes. Help us!" Eriol shouted. "We can't open the door our self. All of you come near and pull the door from inside. Sakura and I will push the door from outside." Syaoran shouted. "But the entire room is full of blood and it's totally disgusting. Further Touya and Sally are struck down in the secret passage." Jim shouted.

"Don't look around. Jack is just playing his dirty trick on us. If we open the door everything will be Ok and you all will be saved. Please come and pull the door." Syaoran said while pushing the door along with Sakura. "Syaoran is right." Fujitaka said and they slowly and steadily approached the door. "Now let us pull" Fujitaka said and they all pulled the door from inside. "I think this won't work." Tomoyo said. "No! I'm not going to die here. Don't let your hope down! Keep pulling!" Eriol said.

-Touya and Sally-

Sally and Touya were completely surrounded by those dead creatures now. "I don't want to die." Sally said hiding behind Touya. "Stop blabbering! I'm sure that others are trying to help us. Until then we have to handle the situation." Touya informed. "How the hell are we goanna handle this?" Sally shouted out of tension. "Kick them all!" Touya said and he kicked the dead creatures that approached them.

One of the dead creatures grabbed Sally's hand, "Ahhh…." She shouted and took a book from the rack and hit it against its head. The creature's head smashed into pieces revealing green colloguing substance. When she saw this she shouted at the highest pitch of her voice. Before recovering from the shock another dead thing grabbed her from behind. Sally shouted again and Touya helped her out. They both were fighting for their lives.

-Others-

"How long are we goanna pull this rusty door?" Meiling shouted. "Will this door open or not?" Tomoyo screamed. "Stop shouting! If you want to live then pull it with all your energy!" Fujitaka shouted. "We can do it!" Eriol and Jim shouted and they pulled with more energy. They heard a small crack, "I think the door is loosening its firm." Jim said and they pulled it with all their energy. The crack sound grew immense and finally after a long struggle the door dashed open. They all fell back. The blood that was seeping from the cracks in the wall started to fade away.

-Touya and Sally-

Once others opened the door of Jack's room all the dead creatures started to evaporate as black fumes and vanished. Touya and Sally were surprised. "We survived!" Sally shouted happily and gave Touya a friendly hug.

-Normal-

Sakura ran and hugged her father. "I'm glad to see you all!" she said happily. "Let's get Touya and Sally out first." Syaoran said. Jim and Eriol moved the stone covering the secret passage. "Are you guys alright?" Syaoran asked. Touya and Sally quickly came out, "We thought we are going to die there." Sally said. "You only blabbered that we are going to die. I never said that." Touya replied. "Now please don't start your argument! Let's get out of this room first." Sakura announced. "She is right." Fujitaka added.

Fujitaka has already set their tent before the palace. "Dad, are you sure about staying here?" Sakura asked. "How many times are you goanna ask this dear? We are going to stay here, don't worry we can handle all the troubles easily." Fujitaka replied. "Does mom know about this?" Sakura asked. "No. I dint inform her. I told that I'm taking you all on an archeological trip." Fujitaka replied.

Sakura glanced around and saw Syaoran sitting alone under a tree. She slowly approached and sat near him, "Syaoran!" she said. Syaoran turned and looked her; he smiled lightly and turned away. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Yes." He replied. Sakura didn't expect 'yes' from him. "What's wrong?" She questioned. "Something is wrong with my heart." Syaoran replied. Sakura was confused, "Why? Are you having some kind of disease?" she asked. "Stop kidding." He replied. "Then what the hell is wrong with your heart?" Sakura asked out of confusion.

Syaoran let out a slight laugh, "Sakura, you know, you are such a _big baby_!" he said. "I'm not a _baby_." Sakura said in a childish tone. Syaoran didn't say anything. "Hey, what's wrong with you and your heart?" Sakura said and placed her hand over his chest feeling his heartbeat. She felt his heartbeat speed up and she quickly took her hand. Syaoran got up, "The problem is my heart is not beating for me. It's beating for someone else." He said and left with a smile. Sakura was totally puzzled now.

Day turned into night and Sakura was still thinking about what Syaoran said. But Syaoran didn't seem to mind it at all. He was casually chatting and having his own time with Eriol and Jim. Fujitaka was referring some books trying to find information regarding black magic. Touya and Sally were arguing about some incident that happened during their college days. Tomoyo and Meiling saw Sakura thinking deeply. They offered to help but Sakura refused. That night Sakura fell quick asleep. Slowly she started to dream.

_Sakura was standing before a large mansion. It was night time and was raining heavily. But she could not feel the rain. The door of the mansion opened and a servant came out. It seems like he was waiting for someone. Suddenly the front gate of the mansion opened and a carriage entered. The servant went and opened the door of the carriage._

_A tall man with blond hair and dull blue eyes came out. "Master is waiting for you sir." The servant informed. "Where is he?" the blond hair asked. "Please come with me sir." The servant said and led him into the mansion. Sakura followed them. "He is in here. Please go in sir." The servant said opening a large door. Sakura followed the blond hair inside._

_Sakura found Jack sitting before the hearth. "Welcome Mr. Fenton Hazare. Please sit down." Jack greeted the blond haired man. Fenton smiled, "What's the matter Jack?" he said and sat opposite to Jack. "I want you to do me a favor." Jack said. "A Favor?" Fenton asked raising an eyebrow and Jack nodded._

_Jack cleared his throat and started to speak, "Fenton you are my friend for more than 5 years and you are a famous merchant too. But you also work as a spy for King Ruther William right?" he asked. Fenton was shocked, "How do you know that?" he asked. "I know everything about you Fenton. King Williams want to take over the Freyre Kingdom and for that he needs to know about the Freyre kingdom in detail before announcing a war. For that he needs a spy to collect information and that spy is 'you'. For getting information only you made friendship with me right?" Jack asked._

_A/N: Ruther William is just a neighboring King willing to take over Freyre kingdom. He is one of King Freyre's worst enemies. He doesn't have any other connection with the rest of the story. So don't get confused. _

_Fenton didn't reply anything. Jack continued, "Don't worry Fenton I won't betray you to King George Freyre. But you have to do me some help. Will you?" he asked. "What's it?" Fenton asked. "That's good. If I betray you to King Freyre death will be your punishment Fenton. Better do what I say. For these years you have acted as spy for King William. From now onwards you are going to work for me. I mean you have to give me information about each and every move of King William." Jack said._

_Fenton stood up, "Why do I do that?" he asked. Jack got up too, "I have not yet finished explaining my dear friend. If you give me information about King William, I'll alert them to King Freyre. Then King Freyre can easily outwit King William, one of his deadly enemies. If this happens my reputation in King Freyre's heart will raise. If he likes me soon l can become the King of Freyre Kingdom by marrying Crystalla and after that I'll make you the minister. What do you say?" Jack asked._

_Fenton gave a strange smile, "Jack, all I need in my life is fame and fortune. What will you give me if I work for you?" he asked. "I'll pay you five times more than King William. Further I have promised to make you my minister in the future." Jack replied. "Then it's a deal. I'll give you information about each and every move of King William. I promise." Fenton said. "I also promise what I said." Jack said. Fenton and Jack shook hand and smiled evilly._

_-End of Dream-_

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked several times. "Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo greeted. Sakura didn't reply. "Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "He is talking with your father out there." Tomoyo informed. Sakura quickly rushed to him. "Syaoran I had a dream…" She started and Syaoran placed a finger on her mouth, "I also had a dream. We two should have had the same dream. That's what I'm explaining to your dad." Syaoran explained. "Yes dear Syaoran was telling me about his dream. Then I think there is something very important in Crystalla and Jack's room. So only Jack is keeping us away, He doesn't want us to explore his and Crystalla's room." Fujitaka explained. "We have to find what in there. Further we have to solve this mystery before the full moon day. We have only few days left." Syaoran said.

_**To Be continued……**_

_**Please review…yuva.**_


	15. Love Story of the Past

Chapter 15- Love Story of the Past

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you all waited patiently. From now onwards chapters will be long since I can't update frequently. But I won't quit writing! ****Then if you have time please check out the poll that I have put in my profile page….**

**Now coming to the best reviewer…**

**Best Reviewer:**

**misstruthfully- **Thanks for wishing me good luck! Then thanks for promising me, I mean your 'pinky promise'! Then thanks for your overwhelming review! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**vivx- **Thanks for waiting! Boarding school will not be that bad… we can learn many things there! Yes I'll keep writing this story in a note book. Thanks for the alluring review! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**kauju-gaki-kawaii- **Soon you will find the meaning of the dream. Then thanks for waiting! Thanks for your awesome review! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**Shiori Kazama- **Thanks for your loving review! Please wait patiently for the next chapter too… I'll keep updating! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **Yes something is going in the 2 rooms. In this chapter you will find what's going in Crystalla room. Someday Sakura will realize what Syaoran said. Thanks for your wonderful review! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**jhl89- **Thanks for wishing me good luck! Love your reviews! Thanks for the enthralling review! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**hpswst101- **Thanks for the shimmering reviewing! Please keep reading! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**AngelEmCuti- **Thanks for your short and sweet review! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**butterflyangellover14- **Ya Jack is always evil. Thanks for wishing me good luck! Thanks for the superb review! Keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**Keep 'On Rocking- **Wow! Another new reviewer! Thanks for reading my story. I'll definitely keep on writing. Thanks for your charming review! Please keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**Kitt- **You are also my new reviewer! Thanks for reading my story! And also you gave me a boosting review! Please keep reading n keep reviewing! :)

**Now it's the time to announce the best reviewer for the previous chapter 'Dreaming Again'. Well this time there are two best reviewers, they are 'xSapphirexRosesxFanx' and 'Shiori Kazama'! So this chapter 'Love Story of the Past' is completely dedicated to you guys! Enjoy!**

**I really love all my reviewers… keep reading guys!**

**Yours,**

**yuva **

Chapter 15- Love Story of the Past

_Sakura opened her eyes and blinked several times. "Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo greeted. Sakura didn't reply. "Where is Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "He is talking with your father out there." Tomoyo informed. Sakura quickly rushed to him. "Syaoran I had a dream…" She started and Syaoran placed a finger on her mouth, "I also had a dream. We two should have had the same dream. That's what I'm explaining to your dad." Syaoran explained. "Yes dear Syaoran was telling me about his dream. Then I think there is something very important in Crystalla and Jack's room. So only Jack is keeping us away, He doesn't want us to explore his and Crystalla's room." Fujitaka explained. "We have to find what in there. Further we have to solve this mystery before the full moon day. We have only few days left." Syaoran said._

Syaoran cleared his throat, "No matter what happens we are definitely going to enter Crystalla's room today. We will go together." he said looking at Sakura and Fujitaka. "But how are we goanna face the dangers hiding in the way?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry we can handle that." Sally said approaching them. "Yeah she is right. We all will handle the dangers scaring us, while Syaoran and Sakura can go and search Crystalla's room." Meiling supported Sally. "Then what are we waiting for, lets get started." Eriol announced and they all set out towards Crystalla's room.

A bunch of wild bats flew towards them. But this time they didn't run instead they took out some sticks whacked and chased them away. "Good thing we brought these sticks with us." Jim relieved. "I'm sure that more dangers are waiting for us ahead." Tomoyo sighed. "Yes. But we are not goanna give up." Syaoran said walking ahead. No dangers disturbed them and now they were starring at a large door with beautiful designs on it. "Surely this must be her room." Meiling wondered.

Of course they were now standing before Crystalla's room. The door was sealed with heavy locks as Sally's grandma said. Sakura went and placed her hand on the door, suddenly some kind of force pushed her back and she fell down. "We will try to open it together." Syaoran said helping Sakura up. Together they placed their hands on the door trying to open it. Like Sakura they also felt some fore pushing them with a great impact and they fell down with a heavy thug. "Oh! My back hurts." Sally cried. "This door is never goanna open." Tomoyo hushed.

Eriol got up first with a witty smile on his face, "Guys if that Jack is tricky then I'm trickier that him." He said and took out a small bunch of dynamite from his bag. "No we can't do this it might shake the entire place down." Touya shouted. "These are only low powered dynamites. They won't have that much power to shatter this entire palace." Eriol explained. "No way we are goanna use that here." Meiling shouted. "Hey we can give a try." Jim supported Eriol. "No don't use it." Tomoyo yelled. "Guys! Eriol is right we can give a try." Fujitaka announced finally.

Eriol went and placed the dynamite between the locks, others went and hid behind the huge pillars. Eriol lighted it and ran fast and hid with others. All of them heard a loud bash. Slowly Syaoran sneaked and was surprised to find the door open. "Hey the door is open!" he exalted. "You are a genius Eriol!" Tomoyo appreciated. "I told you this would work." Eriol said. "Let's go in!" Sakura announced and headed toward Crystalla's room.

Suddenly things from Crystalla's room started flying. A flower vase flew towards her. Syaoran quickly pulled her away. Soon many things came flying like wall hangings, vase, books... etc. They quickly dogged the things whatever came in their way. "Let's shut the door!" Meiling shouted. "No!" Syaoran shouted. "Sakura let's go in." Syaoran grabbed her hand and led her in. All the things in the room were flying except one black diary which was placed on an antique table.

Sakura quickly moved towards it and was about to take it, at that time a dead creature raised from the floor and grabbed her leg. "Syaoran!" she screamed. Syaoran swiftly grabbed Sakura and pulled her away. Then the dead creature extended its hand to take the diary. "Sakura I think that the diary has something important." Syaoran said and he kicked the dead creature before it can take the diary. Sakura and Syaoran took the diary together. As soon as they took it everything that was flying here and there in the room settled. Both of them relieved. Suddenly the door closed with a huge sound, they both were startled.

Sakura's grip on Syaoran's hand tightened, "I'm afraid." She whispered. _"Don't worry; it's me who shut the door. It's not Jack." Crystalla's voice was heard clearly. _Sakura and Syaoran relieved as Crystalla appeared before them. _Crystalla smiled at them, "I'm so happy that you managed to get my diary." She said. _"Your diary! Then if we read it we can know about the past entirely right?" Syaoran asked eagerly. _"Of course you can know about the past. But not the entire past." Crystalla replied. _"What are you saying?" Sakura asked. _"If you read this diary you will know how I, I mean how Crystalla fell in love with Reichard. If you know that almost half of the past is revealed." Crystalla replied. _Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed lightly.

_Crystalla cleared her throat, "I think you don't have enough time to read the diary entirely. So let me explain what's in this diary. Now please place the diary on the table and open it." She said._ Syaoran and Sakura did what Crystalla said. _"Now open it and place your hands on it." Crystalla said and they did it. "Close your eyes." Crystalla said._ Syaoran and Sakura slowly closed their eyes, and then they felt like dreaming…

**A/N****: From here onwards I'm goanna explain about the past… Always remember that Syaoran was Reichard and Sakura was Crystalla in the past…**

It was a pleasant morning in the Freyre kingdom. Crystalla came out of her room searching for her friends Daisy and Kelly. Finally she found them downstairs. Both Daisy and Kelly had a suspicious smile on their faces. Crystalla raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?" she questioned. "Nothing!" they replied in unison. "Really?" Crystalla asked.

At that time queen Garcia Freyre came there, "Good morning dear." She greeted Crystalla. Daisy and Kelly bowed. "Good Morning mother." Crystalla replied. "Then Crystalla tonight we have arranged for a feast. I want you to…" Garcia didn't finish as Crystalla interrupted, "What feast? You didn't inform me." she asked. "Sorry dear. This is all your father's idea. Actually the feast is to honor Prince Reichard Scholten…." Garcia was explaining and again Crystalla interrupted, "Why do we have to honor him?" she asked. "Crystalla he is our guest. We have to honor him." Garcia answered and Crystalla again opened her mouth to ask something and Garcia raised her voice, "Then don't interrupt while I speak. Respect your elders. I want you to be ready for the feast tonight." She told her daughter. "Ok mother." Crystalla said walking away. Daisy and Kelly followed her.

Crystalla went and sat in the garden, "You guys know about the feast. So only you two gave a weird smile right?" she asked Daisy and Kelly who sat near her. Crystalla continued, "Why are my parents arranging this for that idiotic Prince? I don't like him at all. He is so stupid, idiotic. THAT RECKLESS SCHOLTEN…" She shouted. "Am I reckless?" Reichard asked standing behind Crystalla.

Crystalla was shocked but she managed to hide it, she turned back, "It's very indecent to overhear others." She said. Reichard smiled, "You know it's very indecent to call a very nice person reckless." He replied. "So who's the nice person here?" Crystalla asked. "Of course it's me." Reichard replied playfully. "Why are you following me wherever I go?" Crystalla asked. "I was about to ask you the same question." Reichard answered. "I came here first." Crystalla shouted. "No I came here first." Reichard teased her. Daisy and Kelly can't control their smile. Crystalla got up, "I'm leaving." She said and rushed away.

"Prince Scholten, why are you always teasing Crystalla?" Daisy asked. Reichard smiled, "To tell the truth I don't know. But I love to tease her. She looks very beautiful when angry." He replied and left the garden with a smile. Daisy and Kelly decided to find Crystalla. It was evening now and feast was about to start. All were ready except Crystalla. "Daisy, Kelly. Go and bring Crystalla…" Garcia was ordering at that time Crystalla came there.

Crystalla was beautifully dressed in a silky pink garment. As usual her hair was free dancing gracefully. Reichard saw her and he was completely taken aback by her elegance and beauty. She walked towards her mother and father. "So everyone is here. Now Prince Reichard please come front so everyone can see you." George Freyre said and Reichard came forward. "I have arranged this feast to honor Price Reichard…_-he gave some speech-_….Now let the feast begin." George declared.

Reichard talked with King, Queen, and Jean Laporte; of course he even talked with Jack and his father Wilson. Now he was talking with his friend Frank. Only his mouth was talking but his eyes were completely fixed on someone else, 'Crystalla' of course. He was admiring her beauty. But Crystalla was bored. She just sat with her mother. She felt lonely. After sometime Reichard approached Crystalla.

Reichard went near her and cleared his throat. Crystalla turned and saw him, "What's it?" she asked dully. "Dance with me Princess" he said extending his hand. Crystalla looked at his hand and then his face. "Of course she will dance with you Prince Reichard." Garcia interrupted before Crystalla could open her big mouth to something nonsense. "Enjoy dear!" Garcia said and went away.

Reichard didn't wait for an answer from her, he swiftly grabbed Crystalla's hand and led to the dance floor. Everyone's attention turned toward them. Crystalla was very nervous now. "Everyone is watching us so try to smile a little." Reichard whispered in her ears. He slowly placed one hand around her waist and grabbed her other hand started to dance. Crystalla saw people talking among themselves. "Don't worry about the surrounding. Just dance Crystalla." Reichard said looking straight at her gleaming jade green eyes.

Crystalla found herself staring at awesome pair of chocolate brown eyes. She was completely mesmerized. Reichard slowly closed the distance between them not breaking the eye contact. Crystalla started to enjoy the dance too. Cute smile started to play on her beautiful shiny lips. It was the first time she enjoyed dancing with a guy. Of course Jack offered to dance with her many times but she always rejected. Reichard was completely different from Jack.

The music ended and they stopped dancing. Everyone started to clap. Crystalla blushed, she quickly ran to her friends. Till the end of the feast both Reichard and Crystalla exchanged silent glimpse. Jack noted this keenly. The feast ended just before midnight. Crystalla was back in her room now. She was thinking about her dance with Reichard. The way they danced, the way he looked at her, the way he approached her._ Why am I thinking about him? I thought I hated him. But he is very nice to me. May be he is a gentleman. Tomorrow I have to ask sorry for calling him reckless…_- Crystalla thought and fell back on her bed. She was really tired. She was fast asleep.

'_TOCK'… 'TOCK'…_

'_TOCK'… 'TOCK'…_

_Something was disturbing her…_

'_TOCK'… 'TOCK'…_

Crystalla woke up with irritation. The sound was coming from her window. She went to check it out. She opened it and saw Reichard standing at the garden. He was holding a letter. He placed it inside the pot which a statue was holding. _–a/n: always remember that statue- _Reichard left the garden. _Ok I'll take the letter in the morning…what if someone finds it? Better I'll go and take it now…_Crystalla thought and went to take the letter.

Crystalla returned with the letter. She opened it and started to read.

_Dear Crystalla,_

_I really enjoyed the feast; especially dancing with you was really wonderful. I'll come straight to the matter. I want to see you in the sculpture room tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting for you…come alone…_

_Prince Reichard._

Crystalla wondered what he was going to talk about…

**-Morning-**

Crystalla got dressed quickly and she rushed to the sculpture room. She entered the room expecting Reichard waiting for her. But he was not there. The sculpture room was full of ingenious articles, creative painting etc. "You are already here?" Reichard asked coming in. Crystalla just smiled. "Hey you are even smiling at me!" Reichard wondered. "What's the matter?" Crystalla asked. "I heard that most of the paintings in this room were painted by Princess Crystalla." Reichard said looking around, "Is that true?" he asked moving close to her.

Crystalla backed a little, "Yes. That's true." She answered with a smile. Reichard smiled back, "I was thinking of giving a small gift for you. Will you accept my gift?" he asked. "What gift?" she asked. "This." he replied showing her a small box. _–a/n: not a ring-_ Crystalla opened it and saw a small chain. _–a/n: remember the chain that Sally handled Sakura? It was the same chain.-_ "It's really beautiful!" Crystalla said happily. "I'm glad you liked it." He said.

Crystalla and Reichard looked at each other for sometime, "Then I'm sorry for calling you reckless yesterday." Crystalla finally spoke. Reichard laughed lightly, "I forgot that yesterday itself. So please don't worry." He said and Crystalla smiled. Reichard was about to ask her something at that time they heard Kelly and Daisy's voice outside the room, "Hey where is she?..." they both were searching for her. "Sorry Reichard I have to go. See you later!" Crystalla said and rushed out to her room. The rest of the day they didn't talk to each other.

Crystalla was sitting before the mirror and combing her long sleek hair. She placed her comb down and took the chain that Reichard gave her. She placed it around her neck and admired it. At that time Daisy and Kelly came into her room. Crystalla quickly placed the chain in the box and hid it from them. "What's that?" Kelly asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." Crystalla replied nervously. "You are hiding something!" Daisy exclaimed.

"What's it? Please tell"….they both started to bug Crystalla. "Ok! I'll tell you! Will you please stop bugging me?" Crystalla cried out. "Tell us!" they said in unison. Crystalla sweat dropped, "Ok…he…I mean Reichard gave me a gift." She finally spoke out. "A gift!" they both squealed. "What gift?" Daisy asked. "I won't tell you." Crystalla said and turned away. "Please tell us." Kelly begged. "No!" Crystalla said firmly. "Then we'll ask about this to Reichard." Daisy said and they both ran away to find Reichard. Crystalla started to run behind them trying to stop them.

Crystalla was chasing her friends now, Daisy and Kelly turned a corner. Crystalla followed them and she bumped into someone when she turned the corner. Of course it was 'Reichard'! "Where are you rushing Princess?" Reichard asked. "I'm sorry Reichard. I was just chasing my friends…" Crystalla tried to explain. Daisy and Kelly came there laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Reichard asked. "Actually we want to ask you something and Crystalla don't want us to ask you about that something." Kelly confused Reichard. "Whatever. If you don't mind shall I talk to Crystalla?" Reichard asked. "Of course we don't mind." They said in unison. "I mean I want to talk to her in private." Reichard explained. "Oh! We are sorry. We'll see you later Crystalla." Kelly said and winked at her.

Crystalla and Reichard were alone now. "What's the matter?" Crystalla asked. "Have you ever seen the world outside this palace?" Reichard asked. "Why are you asking this?" Crystalla asked. "Just answer me." Reichard asked. "No." she finally answered. Reichard smiled, "I know. Are you willing to see the living outside this palace?" he asked. Crystalla didn't reply. "If you not interested then leave it." Reichard turned to leave. He walked a few steps. "Reichard!" Crystalla called, "I'm willing to come." She answered. Reichard turned to see her, "Then we are going tomorrow. Be ready in a very normal garment. Because I don't want others to know about our identity." He left with a smile.

**-Next Day-**

"Wow! This is wonderful! You are going out with Reichard!" Daisy squealed. "You know life outside the palace will be really different for you. You will definitely enjoy it!" Kelly said happily. "Really? But what should I wear?" Crystalla said searching her closet. "We'll help you with that." Daisy said and made Crystalla to sit before the mirror. They made Crystalla were a casual were like other girls in the Freyre kingdom. Then they tied her hair in a beautiful bun. "How do I look?" Crystalla asked. "Beautiful!" they squealed. Then they gave her a shawl, "Crystalla always were this shawl. No one can identify you." Kelly informed.

Reichard was also dressed casually and he wore a hat to hide his face. Crystalla saw him waiting for her; it was only early morning now. "Reichard I'm ready." She whispered. "Let's start." He replied with a smile. They both creep out of the palace without others knowledge. Now they were walking through the streets of the Freyre kingdom. Crystalla looked at the houses and shops in the kingdom with a wondering look, "Life is really different for these people." She said. "No, they are living a normal life. Our lives are only different." Reichard replied.

They ate their breakfast in a small inn. "Eating breakfast in this small inn is really different. I quiet enjoyed it. Every day in the palace I have to eat my breakfast, lunch and dinner staring at the faces of my parents. That's really boring." Crystalla sighed. "I also agree with you." Reichard added. "Now where shall we go?" Crystalla asked. "I know." Reichard replied with a smile.

Reichard took her to a sunflower field in the countryside. "Wow! This place is awesome!" Crystalla squealed running toward the field, Reichard followed her. Crystalla danced through the field singing happily. Nearly half an hour passed. "Hey let's go." Reichard said. "Let's stay for awhile." Crystalla begged not willing to leave. Reichard smiled, "We still have a lot of amazing places to see." He said. They saw someone advertising for a 'puppet show' and Crystalla wanted to see it.

Crystalla really enjoyed the puppet show, on their way they saw a newly married couples coming out from the church. "What a simple and beautifully married couple!" she wondered. Then she saw a man selling small birds. All the birds were trapped in a small cage. "Do you want them?" Reichard asked. She nodded yes. He went and returned with a cage full of beautiful birds. Crystalla opened the cage and let all the birds to fly away freely, "Now I'm happy." She said smiling. Reichard just admired her good natured beauty.

The entire day they traveled around the Freyre kingdom not as Prince and Princess but as normal beings. They really enjoyed each and every moment. By evening they returned to the palace. "This day was really amazing!" Crystalla squealed walking towards her room. "You liked it?" Reichard asked. "I got no words to explain my happiness. It was totally a different experience." She replied. "Ok I took you out today. Shall I ask something…" Reichard didn't finish as Crystalla started to speak, "Ask me anything! I won't reject." She said.

Reichard closed the distance between them and placed a sweet kiss on her rose-pink lips. Crystalla was shocked at first but then she was lost in the kiss. Reichard moved back, "I'm sorry." He said looking away. Crystalla blushed, "You don't have to be. I already said I won't reject." She replied. Reichard could not control his smile, "You know when I saw you first time your beauty captivated me. I liked your character too. To tell the truth I want you to be with me forever. I think I'm in love with you Crystalla. I know I only know you for few days, but even one second is enough to fall in love." He said without taking his eyes from her.

Crystalla was astonished by what Reichard said. "Crystalla do you…" Reichard started but didn't complete. Crystalla slowly moved near Reichard and hugged him tightly, she rested her head on his strong chest, "I do love you Reichard." She whispered tenderly. Reichard just hugged her back not willing to break the cozy moment…

**-Back to Reality-**

Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes: Crystalla was still standing there. "That's all?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, now you know how Reichard and Crystalla fell in love with each other. Soon you will know the disasters that happened in the Freyre family." Crystalla explained. "How long we have to wait?" Sakura asked. "Very soon you will know." Crystalla answered. "Is there something else we can know from this diary?" Syaoran asked. "No. After that I didn't have time to write my diary. But don't worry you will know about the rest of the past very soon. Trust me…" Crystalla answered and disappeared. The door of the room flew open. "Guys are you ok?" others asked and came into the room…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! yuva…**_

_**Then if you have time please check out the poll that I have put in my profile page….**_


	16. I Love You!

Chapter 16- I Love You!

**Hai guys! I'm very happy that I was able to update this chapter soon… then I think you all might like this chapter… then I think the next update will be late… but I'll try my best to update soon…**

**Now coming to the Best Reviewer!**

**misstruthfully- **Hai! I also like this 'pinky promise' thing. It's childish. Then thanks for voting in my profile! Then thanks for your astounding review! Keep reading and reviewing!

**butterflyangellover14- **Hello! So you liked the way Crystalla and Reichard fell in love? Thanks! You gave me a wonderful review! Keep reading and reviewing!

**hpswst101- **Hai! Ya that really happened fast but even a second is enough to have a crush or fall in love with someone… thanks for your surprising review! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Keep 'On Rocking- **Thanks for loving this story very much! I make me happy to have a reviewer like you. Your reviews rock! Keep reading and reviewing!

**AngelEmCuti- **Thank for the sweet and touching review Angel! Keep reading and reviewing!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **Hai! I'm happy that you liked the love story! Thanks for your cute review! Keep reading and reviewing!

**vivx- **Hello! You liked the love story? Thanks! Then of course boarding schools are not that bad… please keep reading and reviewing!

**Shiori Kazama- **Hai! I really want to update soon but in when I'm in my boarding school I won't be able to update. But don't worry I will never quit writing this story. That's a promise! Keep reading and reviewing!

**chainedhear999- **Hello! Thanks for writing a review for each and every chapter! Thanks for reading my story. I'm so glad to earn a new reviewer like you! I loved your reviews very much. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**mitsuki1346- **Hai! You are my new reviewer! Thanks for reading my story. You think I should make writing fictions as my job? Nice idea you gave me… thanks for your awesome review! Keep reading and reviewing!

**just4ugilkhattu- **I'm happy that you finally replied lil sis! Ya I'm going to hostel and thanks for wishing me good luck! Then good luck for your exams! Do them well…See you…Yours loving big sis! :)

**Now it's the time to announce the best reviewer for the previous chapter 'Love Story of the Past'. This time also there are two best reviewers, they are 'Keep 'On Rocking' and 'chainedheart999'! So this chapter 'I Love You!' is completely dedicated to you guys! Read n enjoy everyone!**

**Yours evergreen,**

**yuva**

* * *

Chapter 16- I Love You!

_Sakura and Syaoran opened their eyes: Crystalla was still standing there. "That's all?" Syaoran asked. "Yes, now you know how Reichard and Crystalla fell in love with each other. Soon you will know the disasters that happened in the Freyre family." Crystalla explained. "How long we have to wait?" Sakura asked. "Very soon you will know." Crystalla answered. "Is there something else we can know from this diary?" Syaoran asked. "No. After that I didn't have time to write my diary. But don't worry you will know about the rest of the past very soon. Trust me…" Crystalla answered and disappeared. The door of the room flew open. "Guys are you ok?" others asked and came into the room…_

Sakura and Syaoran assured that they were alright. "What happened here? We all were worried." Sally asked. "We'll explain." Syaoran replied. _-In the Tent-_ Syaoran showed Fujitaka the diary, "We found this inside Crystalla's room." He informed. "Ok. What made the door shut?" Fujitaka asked. "Actually Crystalla only shut the door." Syaoran answered. "Crystalla?" Meiling asked. "Yes. She explained us what's in this diary…" Syaoran explained them everything.

"Where's your bro?" Sally asked Sakura as they came out of the tent. "I though you hate Touya." Sakura replied. "That's not the answer for my question, and of course I hate him." Sally replied with a smile. Sakura smiled, "He went with Jim and Meiling to collect some essential items form the shop in the village." She answered. "Oh, I see." Sally said. "Hey, I wanna ask you this for a long time. Why do you and Touya act like Tom and Jerry?" Sakura asked sitting under a tree. Sally laughed out, "Your comparison is very witty." She replied sitting near Sakura.

Sakura was very eager to know why they act like this, "Sally please tell me. I really wanna know." She persisted. "Why are you so much interested?" Sally asked. "Please tell. Just my eagerness." Sakura replied. "Ok. I'll tell you then. It was the first day of my college. It was raining heavily and I was walking towards the college holding my umbrella. I was wearing my favorite blue shirt and white tops. Suddenly a car passed by with a great speed splashing mud water on me." She stopped. "That must be my brother, right?" Sakura asked.

Sally nodded, "He didn't event stop the car and ask sorry. I was completely mad about that idiotic jerk that splashed mud on me. Then I went back home to change, I was late for the first day of my college because your air headed brother." She said with irritation. Sakura laughed, "Then how did you find that it was brother who splashed mud on you?" she asked eagerly. "Your brother and I studied in the same college, remember? That evening I saw the car that splashed mud on me standing in the student's parking lot. My temper rose, I went near the car, took my lipstick and scribbled something like _jerk, asshole…etc._ on the windows" Sally explained. "Then what happened?" Sakura asked. "After scribbling I felt very happy. I turned to leave, at that time I saw young man approaching me angrily. Of course it was your useless brother Sakura. 'What the hell you have done?' he shouted. 'You are the one who splashed mud on me' I jolted back. 'Look I was in a hurry so I didn't have to time to apologize.' He yelled. Then I yelled back…-_blab-blab-blab- _we started to fight. From that day onwards we disliked each other." Sally finished explaining.

Sakura was laughing now, "You know I really like the way you fight with my brother." She said still laughing. "Whatever. I usually don't fight with anyone. But your brother really gets on my nerves." Sally rolled her eyes. "Then what did you…" Sakura was about to ask something, Sally interpreted, "Sakura let's talk about something else. Even talking about your brother gives me headache." She sighed. "Ok. Let's talk of something else." Sakura agreed. Sakura thought for awhile, "Hey Sally you gave me a chain on that day, remember?" she asked and Sally nodded yes.

"You said you found it in the forest when you were a kid, right?" Sakura asked. "Yes Sakura." Sally replied. "That chain was given by Reichard to Crystalla." Sakura said. "Ya, I heard Syaoran explaining." Sally replied. "I wonder how that chain got there, in the middle of the forest. Can you take me to the place where you found it?" Sakura asked. "I was only 5 or 6 when I found that chain in the forest. I vaguely remember that place." Sally responded. "Anyway, you vaguely remember that place. Take me there." Sakura insisted. Sally thought for awhile, "Ok. Let's go." She finally spoke out.

Eriol saw Sakura and Sally getting ready for something, "What are going to do ladies?" he asked. "Sakura want to see the place where I found the chain in the forest. So I'm taking her there." Sally explained. "I have nothing worthy to do, shall I accompany you?" he asked. "Of course. Where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "I'm here." Tomoyo said coming out from her tent, "I'm also coming." She said. "Ok. Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "He's discussing with your father. Should I call him?" Eriol asked. "No. It's ok. I just wanna know where he is. Come let's go. Sally tell us the direction." Sakura said.

They have been walking for 15 minutes now. Sakura was starting to have a weird feeling, "Sally how long we have to walk?" she asked. "We are almost there." Sally replied. After 5 minutes, "This is it. I found the chain near this big tree. Wow! I somehow remembered this place." Sally said happily. _This big tree, this surrounding…Sakura's mind dazzled as she looked around._ Sakura began to hear voices…

"_Crystalla! Where are you?" –It was Reichard's voice-_

"_I'm here. Where are my parents?" -Crystalla's voice-_

"_Crystalla…" -Reichard's voice was sad-_

"_What the hell happened? Just tell me." -Crystalla's voice was broken-_

"_They…They are dead.." -Reichard spoke out-_

"_This can't be happening……" -Crystalla said between her heavy sobs-_

_Sakura mind was very dizzy now…_

"_Crystalla we ……out of here now……the boat ……waiting……at least I have to save you…" -Reichard was explaining- _

But Sakura was not able to concentrate…She can't listen what Reichard was saying, she was getting very woozy now…… She fell down unconscious.

"Sakura!" Sally quickly approached her. Suddenly a werewolf like creature jumped out from the nearby bush and grabbed Sakura's leg. Sakura was still unconscious. They all were frozen. They have to do something quick before it kills her; Eriol broke a branch from the nearby tree and smashed it with all his strength against the creature. The creature backed a little; at that time Eriol quickly dragged Sakura away. Sally and Tomoyo followed what Eriol did; they also took sticks and tried to hit the creature. The creature was very powerful than they thought.

Eriol carried Sakura on his back and they started to run. "We have to get back to our tent soon." Sally yelled. "Yes, I'm worried about Sakura." Tomoyo said while running. "Just run ladies! We have to save ourselves." Eriol shouted. They have been running for 15 minutes now. "Is there any sign of that creature?" Eriol asked. "I think it gave up. I can't see it." Tomoyo said. "We can't take anymore risk. We are near to our tent; let's get there fast before it comes back." Sally said. They all were breathing heavily.

Syaoran and Fujitaka were searching for Sakura and others now. "Where are they?" Syaoran was worried. "Don't worry they will be here somewhere. They will return soon." Fujitaka assured. At that time others returned. Syaoran saw Eriol carrying Sakura on his back and she was unconscious. Eriol, Tomoyo and Sally looked worn-out.

Syaoran was shocked, "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Dude first let me have some water. Then I'll explain you." Eriol replied tiredly. They made Sakura rest inside the tent, she was still unconscious. "Now tell me." Syaoran asked. "Sakura wanted to see the place where I found that chain. So I took her there. We don't know what happened, she suddenly fell down unconscious. Then a werewolf like creature jumped out form the bush and grabbed her leg. It tried to kill her. Luckily we managed to take her out from there." Sally explained. "Why didn't you guys tell us where you were going?" Fujitaka asked. "We thought we can return soon. Sorry Mr. Fujitaka." Tomoyo said. "It's ok. Let Sakura have some rest now. She will recover from the shock." Fujitaka replied.

They all left the tent except Syaoran. He sat close to her holding her hand tightly, "You will be alright Sakura." He whispered and placed and gentle kiss on her forehead. It was almost 7.30 pm now. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She felt tired. She saw Syaoran sitting beside and holding her hand tightly. He was sleeping. She slowly smiled; she just adored the guy who was sleeping beside her.

Sakura didn't want to disturb him; she slowly ran her hand through his messy chocolate hair. Syaoran opened his eyes quickly; Sakura quickly took her hand back. "You are awake." He smiled at her. "Ya, I feel somewhat better now." Sakura said. "Sakura what made you faint?" he asked with concern. "I was about to tell you about that. I asked Sally to take me to the place where she found the chain. That place…that place hurled me some kind of strong and strange vibrations. I began to hear voices. It was Reichard and Crystalla. They were in trouble, Crystalla's parents were dead, Reichard wants to save Crystalla…and…and I was not able to concentrate on the voices as I started to feel very weak and exhausted, everything went blurred…then…then I don't remember what happened." Sakura covered her face with her hands.

Syaoran know that she is very much confused and troubled. He placed his cozy arms around her slender shoulder, "Don't worry Sakura, this mystery will come to an end soon. Then we will be free." He assured her. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, "Syaoran stay with me." She said curling her hands around his neck. "I'll always be with you Sakura." He assured. Sakura felt very comfortable around Syaoran, she doesn't know why but she wanted him with her even though he used to tease her a lot.

Sakura let out a slight laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked. "Syaoran you know, you changed a lot. Now-a-days you are not teasing me. You are acting very kind to me." She said slowly. Syaoran just smiled. Sakura was still resting her head on shoulder, her hand slowly trailed from his neck to his chest. She felt his warm heartbeat. Suddenly Sakura remembered something, "Syaoran do you remember what you said about your heartbeat that day?" she asked. "Ya I remember." He replied.

Sakura looked directly at his amber eyes, "Syaoran for whom your heart is beating?" she asked tenderly. This time Syaoran laughed, "Why are you showing this much interest in knowing about this?" he asked. _He is right, why am I showing this much interest in this matter? May be because I like him very much…or may be I'm in lo…no, no way…what am I thinking? I must be crazy… Sakura's thoughts were running wild now._

Syaoran looked at Sakura's confused face, "What are you thinking? Are you thinking about me?" he asked playfully. She just gave him a confused look. Syaoran slowly got up, "Sorry for confusing you Sakura. I can't take it anymore. I'll tell you frankly. I think I'm in love with you. Yes I'm truly in love with you Sakura." He looked at her. "The decision is left to you Sakura." Syaoran got ready to move out. _What did he just say? Did he say he loves me? He really loves me?... do I love him? Of course I like him a lot…but love? Sakura the decision is left to you so think think think…_ Sakura closed her eyes thinking deeply. She opened her eyes and saw Syaoran getting away. _I think I…I really like…I mean I do love him…I don't want him to go away from me…_ She finally realized, "SYAORAN! Wait!" she shouted.

Syaoran turned to see her, "I made my decision." Sakura informed. "Really?" he asked a bit surprised. "Come near I'll tell you." She said and Syaoran did. "Uh... I just want to say that… I… I mean I also… I also like you… I mean… I… I also love you." She finally spoke out and turned her face down to hide her blush. Syaoran was wordless, he gave her a tight hug, "I love you…I love you…I love you…" he started to say infinite times. "I know that." Sakura gave a simple reply and hugged him back.

Syaoran ran his hand through her silky hair feeling its softness; he slowly leaned toward her face. Sakura felt his warm breath against her face. Their hungry lips can't wait anymore and they crashed into each other with immense passion and lust. Syaoran slowly trailed the kiss down her chin; nape, neck and Sakura placed a finger on his mouth and moved him away. "It's enough for now… I'm sleepy." She said with a blush. Syaoran place a kiss on her cheek, "Ok. Sally will be here soon. I'll see you in the morning." He said and got up.

Sakura grabbed his hand, "Syaoran stay with me. Please." She asked. Syaoran smiled, "Ok then." He replied and sat near her. Sakura lied down, "Aren't you feeling sleepy?" she asked letting out a yawn. "Yes." He replied. "Then why are still sitting. Lie down." She said and pulled him, making him to lie beside her. Sakura warped him and buried her face in his strong chest and started to sleep feeling the warmth of his body. Syaoran smiled and warped his hand around her tiny waist and started to sleep.

Sally shared the tent with Sakura. Sally opened the tent and found two love birds curled in each other's arm and sleeping peacefully. She smiled on seeing Sakura and Syaoran like this; she decided not to disturb them. She decided to go and stay in Syaoran's tent. "Good night love birds!" she gently whispered and started walking towards Syaoran's tent. Sally was unaware that Syaoran shared his tent with Touya…

_**

* * *

**_

So do you like this chapter?

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please write me a review…….yuva**_


	17. Stay Together

Chapter 17- Stay Together

**Please Read****:**

**Guys I'm really sorry for the late update. And the important thing is that I'm going back to my hostel and that means the next update will be really late. I'm sorry! You will have to wait until I come home during holidays. Sorry again… any way now read and enjoy this chapter. This chapter is quiet long…**

**Ok now coming for the 'Best Reviewer'…**

**misstruthfully- **I'm happy that you liked the last chapter, and you asked will they be going back to the place where Sally found the chain, right? Uhm… well I can't tell you now. Soon you will find. Thanks for your amazing review. I also hope to update soon. Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**hpswst101- **In this chap you will find whether Touya behaves nice or not. Thanks for the awesome review! Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**vivx- **I'm happy that you liked their confession. Thank for assuring me that you will always keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for the sweet review. :)

**butterflyangellover14- **Hope you liked the last chap. In this chap you will find what happens between Touya and Sally. Thanks for the wonderful review! Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Shiori Kazama- **I feel happy that you liked their confession. Thanks for your shimmering review! Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**jhl89- **Ah, I really missed your review. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the last chapter and their confession. Thanks for the glowing review! Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Keep 'On Rocking- **I'm really glad that you like this story very much! I'm also happy to earn a reviewer like you! I will keep writing, but the next update will be late. You will find Sally's reaction in this chapter. Thanks for your glittering review! Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**AngelEmCuti- **Thanks for the stunning sweet review! Please Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**just4ugirlkhattu- **Ah, my lil sis! Thanks for reviewing! Then I read that you did badly in maths. Don't worry you will pass. I'll pray for you. Do you hate maths? In school my lease favorite subject if maths. My favorite is Biology. Anyway, always keep winning! I'm going back to hostel. So see ya soon! Then keep reading and reviewing! :)

**chainedheart999- **Yes, the confession was very straight forward. Then of course Sakura fainted a lot of times when she got the premonition form Crystalla. But there is a particular reason for why she fainted there. You will find in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the dazzling review! Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **Thanks for the short and very sweet review! I also hope to update soon so you can read more. Now read and enjoy this chap. Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Crazy heart- **Wow! A new reviewer! First thanks for reading this story, then thanks for the gleaming review! Well you are goanna turn 17 by Oct 1st, right? You asked me to update on Oct 1st but I won't be here at my house to update. At that time I'll be at my hostel. So I updated soon and **please keep this chapter as my Birthday gift for you**! Please Keep reading and reviewing! :)

**Now time to announce the 'Best Reviewer'. Well I'm dedicating this chapter 'Stay Together' as a birthday gift to '****Crazy heart****', so 'Crazy heart' is the 'Best Reviewer' and advanced happy birthday! Read n enjoy!**

**Yours,**

**yuva**

Chapter 17- Stay Together

_Sally shared the tent with Sakura. Sally opened the tent and found two love birds curled in each other's arm and sleeping peacefully. She smiled on seeing Sakura and Syaoran like this; she decided not to disturb them. She decided to go and stay in Syaoran's tent. "Good night love birds!" she gently whispered and started walking towards Syaoran's tent. Sally was unaware that Syaoran shared his tent with Touya…_

Sally opened the tent casually and found Touya standing there, he was just wearing his pants and he was not wearing any shirt. Sally didn't know what to say, for a moment she stared at his well-built muscular body which launched an unknown shiver down her spine and then turned her gaze away as Touya gave her a peculiar look. "What are you staring at?" he asked putting his shirt on. Sally felt relieved as Touya put on his shirt. "Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Touya asked. "What the hell do you think about me? Why should I stalk an idiotic jerk like you?" Sally shouted with irritation.

Touya raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here in my tent?" he asked. "This is Syaoran's tent." Sally replied boldly. "I share the tent with that brat." Touya informed. Sally gave a nervous smile, "You share the tent with Syaoran?" she asked in disbelief. "How many times I have to tell you?" Touya asked. "What am I goanna do now?" Sally muttered silently. "What did you say?" Touya asked. Sally blinked, "Uh…nothing." She replied.

For a while Sally and Touya stood opposite to each other without arguing, "Are you going to move out of here or not?" Touya asked getting irritated. Sally gave another nervous smile, "Actually… Shall I share this tent with you." She asked. Sally didn't want to disturb Sakura and Syaoran. "Where's that brat?" Touya asked. "You mean Syaoran. He is taking care of your sister. So he decided to stay with her and I decided to stay in Syaoran's tent and I really don't know that he shared the tent with you." Sally explained.

"What? That brat with my sis? You must be kidding. I'll go and check it out." Touya said and was about to get out of the tent. Sally quickly grabbed Touya's hand, "Listen to me, he is not goanna hurt you sis. They will be fine. You just stay here." Sally was determined not to let Touya spoil the comfy sleep Sakura and Syaoran were having. "Let me go. Leave my hand." Touya yelled. "Stop yelling. You might wake up others. And you are not going anywhere." Sally said and pulled him back with all her strength.

Touya lost his balance and fell back on Sally. They just stared at each other for awhile. Touya saw Sally blush for the first time in his life. Sally quickly managed to hide her blush and they got up. "Why are you not letting me go?" Touya asked. Sally thought for a moment, she took a deep breath, "Look here Touya Kinomoto, imaging you are having a cozy sleep in a tent with your lover. Will you be happy if your sis comes and disturbs you?" she asked. Touya understood what she meant, "I don't have to answer for that. But now I'm goanna check whether my sister is ok." He replied.

Sally went and stood before him, not letting him to go, "Look here, Sakura and Syaoran really like each other very much. Syaoran is a very nice guy; he will be perfect for your sis. Further Sakura is not a kid anymore. She can take her own decisions. I'm sure she won't listen to you in this matter. Let her do what she likes. Please don't disturb them." She said firmly. "I know she won't listen to me. But I just want to know nothing went wrong between them. Like…" Touya trailed. Sally understood his brotherly feelings, "Syaoran is not a playboy. So you don't have to worry. They both know their limits. Why are you thinking like a stupid anyway?" she asked. "I'm her brother and I care about her a lot." Touya replied.

Sally rolled her eyes in frustration, "See I know you care about her, at the same time you have to trust her. I guarantee you that nothing wrong will happen between Sakura and Syaoran. Happy now?" she asked. "Ok. I won't disturb them, but if I find something wrong you will be dead the very next moment." Touya warned starting to make his bed. Sally gulped, "Ok. Where shall I sleep now?" she asked looking around. "Why don't you sleep on my lap?" Touya asked. "What?" Sally yelled. "Just kidding. Here's the blankets and pillows, make your own bed." He said and threw the pillows and blankets at her.

Sally grabbed the pillow and blankets, "You don't have to throw them at me." She said with annoyance. Then she made her bed and lie down. "Good night Touya Kinomoto! Have deadly dreams!" she said and closed her eyes with a smile. Touya opened his eyes to see her, "Bad night for you!" he shouted and went back to sleep.

**-Morning-**

"Good morning Sally!" Sakura greeted with a bright smile. Sally smiled, "Good morning! Had a nice sleep last night?" she asked. Sakura blushed, "Yes." She replied. "Sakura you look like a tomato when you blush." Sally said. "Sally, where did you sleep last night?" Sakura asked with concern. Sally chuckled, "I shared the tent with your brother." She replied. "Oh I see. How did you manage with Touya? I'm sorry." Sakura said. "Never mind about that. I can handle him easily." Sally scoffed.

Sakura froze suddenly, she closed her eyes, she was hearing something, and she had a sudden urge to run into the damaged palace that was standing before them. _"Sakura…" Crystalla's voice was heard, _Definitely Crystalla, Sakura thought as she started to run towards the palace. "Sakura!" Sally called out but she didn't stop. Syaoran saw her run and immediately started to follow her. "We can't leave them alone, they might get in trouble. We have to follow them." Fujitaka informed others.

Syaoran managed to find Sakura. She was not standing before Crystalla's or Jack's room but she was standing in an empty hallway. She was standing still; Syaoran went and turned her to face him. She was in a complete daze. He shook her vigorously to bring her back to reality. Sakura tapped her eyelids several times, "Syaoran…" she finally spoke in a cracking voice, her hands rubbing her forehead. Suddenly a scurry of dust started to blow around them and they hugged each other tightly. _"Your next clue…" they heard Crystalla's sweet voice whisper lightly…_

**A/N: From here I'm goanna explain about the past…**

The hallway was empty and it was raining heavily. A relaxed foot steps was heard, from the corner came Jack whistling happily. He was holding something in his hand. He stopped walking and currently he was standing before a majestic door. "You look happy today. What's the matter?" a voice was heard. Jack turned and faced his father Wilson. He smirked, "I'm having a meeting with the king," he said.

Wilson gave a strange look, "A meeting?" he questioned. Jack smiled, "Sorry I didn't tell you. I have made my own plans." He replied. "Your own plans?" Wilson was confused. "Know what this is?" Jack asked showing Wilson the scroll in his hand. "What?" Wilson asked. Jack sighed, "I'll explain you dear father. King Freyre's one and only deadly enemy Ruther William is planning to declare war on Freyre kingdom." He stopped. "What? How do you know this? I mean…" Wilson was not able to complete.

Jack smiled his evil way, "I think you know Fenton Hazare right?" he asked and Wilson nodded, "That's good and I have told you that he is working as a spy for Ruther William right?" Jack asked and Wilson nodded. "Now I have Fenton under my control. He is now working for me and he only gave me the information that Ruther William is going to attack Freyre kingdom soon." Jack informed. "What's your plan?" Wilson asked.

**A/N: If you guys don't remember about Fenton Hazare, Ruther William please read Sakura's dream in Chapter 14 again…**

**Ruther William is the greatest enemy of King George Freyre; their families had been enemies for decades…**

Jack smirked, "Ruther William will not win this battle. King Freyre is only going to win. This scroll contains the secret army details and plans of Ruther William. Fenton gave me this. I'm going to give this to King Freyre and he can easily take over that Ruther William." He said maintaining his smirk. "What's your benefit?" Wilson asked. "Crystalla and this entire kingdom." Jack replied.

Wilson could not understand, "How?" he asked. "If King Freyre wins this battle my reputation in his heart will raise since I only helped him with this," he showed the scroll, "He will like me more that ever. When right time comes I'll tell him my idea of marrying Crystalla and I'm sure he won't refuse. He would gladly accept my idea." Jack smiled like evil. Wilson returned the evil smile, "You are brilliant my son. You really knows how to deal things." He praised his evil son.

They stopped their conversation as they heard some steady foot steps. It was Jean Laporte the army head and King George Freyre. Jack bowed, "I have information for you King Freyre." He said eloquently. "Yes, you already told me Roberts, so only I arranged for this meeting." George replied. "Now shall we start our meeting then?" Jack asked opening the door in front of them. It was a huge conversation hall. George Freyre walked in followed by Wilson Roberts, Jean Laporte and Jack Roberts.

George settled in his majestic chair, "Now what's the matter Roberts?" he asked eyeing Jack. Jack cleared his throat, "I want you to see this scroll King Freyre." He said placing the scroll before the king. George was stunned when he saw map showing the plans of the Ruther William to take over his kingdom, "How did you get this?" he asked still transfixed by the map. "I have eyes everywhere King Freyre. Further it's one of my important duty to help you protect our kingdom." He said in an authentic tone.

George looked at Jack and smiled, "You have done a very good job Jack Roberts. You are a real brave man. You should have undergone many dangers to get this information, right?" he asked. "Of course I had many troubles to get this secret information but I'll do anything to protect the kingdom." Jack said heroically. "I'm very proud of your sincerity Jack Roberts." The King praised Jack.

Then the King turned to Jean Laporte, "Well we can take down that reckless Williams easily. Make a mental note of the details in this scroll and prepare our army perfectly to win this upcoming battle easily. No one should know that we have got the military details of Williams. It must be a top secret. Now have a look at this." George handed the scroll to Laporte. Laporte got the scroll from George and looked at it keenly. _Every information in this scroll is very crystal clear, how did this Jack got this? He is not a hard worker as he told the king. He is definitely up to something. First let the battle over after then I'll investigate how you got these information Jack Roberts…I know more about your character that King George…_Jean Laporte thought as he eyed Jack cautiously.

--

Crystalla was sitting next to Reichard in the garden. She looked sad, she slowly leaned on his strong shoulders. "I don't want my father to announce war." She said slowly. Reichard laughed a bid, "That Ruther William is your father's greatest enemy. Now he had decided to take over him, that's a good idea after all. If you want to help your father in the battle just tell me, I'll accompany him to the battle field." He assured her. "No! I don't want you to go to the battle. Actually I kind of dislike this rivalry and battle things. These things are strange. Why can't they be go allies instead of killing each other in battle field?" Crystalla asked. "Crystalla we can't stop these battles. If we need to announce a war means we have to do it. Your father is doing this only to protect the people in your kingdom from the evil hands of Ruther William. Please don't worry, further Jean Laporte is with him, he will protect your father no matter what happens." Reichard tried his best to cheer her up.

"Another thing looks weird to me. My father believes the Roberts more now; he goes where ever my father goes. I hate it, I hate him. I don't know why he trusts that Roberts now. He should have done something to impress my father." Crystalla said in a worried tone. "Shh… everything will end well. Don't think about things that make you sad. Everything will be fine." Crystalla tightly hugged Reichard as he tried to comfort her. Far away form the palace a pair of deep ruby eyes were watching them vigilantly with complete fury to separate them. Jack could not look at this anymore and he walked away angrily. _The day is near Crystalla you will be mine…_ Jack thought.

--

The final battle between King George Freyre and King Ruther William ended. King George won easily, the military arrangement of Ruther William's army was same as Jack told and now King George believed him more than ever. Jack was happy that George believed what ever he says. King George even arranged for a feast to celebrate this victory. In that feast George praised Jack a lot and Crystalla was not pleased to hear it. Jean Laporte also made a mental note that Jack is planning something and he have to find it soon. The worst thing is that she had to dance with that spiteful Jack in the feast.

--

Almost two weeks passed, King George is trusting Jack very much now and Jack is waiting for the perfect day to ask George, Crystalla as his gift. "Good morning King Freyre!" Jack greeted with an ardent smile. "Good morning Jack. What's the matter?" George asked. "I want to thank you for arranging a feast after the victory." Jack declared. George laughed lightly, "You are the one responsible for winning this battle. By the way I want to give you something for all those things you have done for me. What do you want Jack? Ask me and I promise to give it." George assured.

_Perfect time to ask my gift, _Jack thought, "Will you give what ever I want?" he asked. George nodded genuinely. Jack sighed, "I love your daughter Crystalla Freyre and I would like to marry her." He said frankly. George was stunned for a moment, he sighed and after that a small smile came on his lips, "You will be perfect for my beautiful daughter. Further you are a very clever man. I'll talk to Crystalla about this." He said and left with a smile. Jack's evil eyes sparkled in delight.

--

It was a fine morning and Crystalla was having breakfast with her parents. It was a calm breakfast until George cleared his throat and Crystalla looked at her father who was smiling at her. She returned the smile. "Crystalla I want to talk to you about something." George said. "Tell me father." Crystalla replied. "Crystalla I think you are old enough to get married and I was wondering about engaging you with Jack Roberts." George said in a clear and firm tone.

Crystalla froze, her eyes full of horror, of course she can marry, but she was not ready to marry that good for nothing Jack. "Dad, I don't wish to marry him." Crystalla jolted. "Why dear?" Garcia asked her daughter. "I don't like him. So _understand_." She pressed the last word. "Why? He will be perfect for you." George tried to stay calm. The tension in the air raised as Crystalla kept mum.

Garcia saw her daughter's worried face, "Tell us frankly what you feel. We won't force you into this marriage. Why don't you like Jack?" she patted Crystalla shoulder lightly. "Will you cancel this plan if I give you a good reason?" Crystalla asked slowly. "You are our daughter; we won't do this if you don't want." Garcia assured. Crystalla took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I love Reichard Scholten." She informed and got up without finishing her breakfast.

Crystalla was near the door and her father called her aloud, "Crystalla!" and she turned to see him. "Come and sit, we need to talk." He said and Crystalla did. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Does Reichard love you too?" George asked. Crystalla nodded slowly, "I love him very much." She whispered. Crystalla was afraid to face her father now and she looked down. Tears started to well up in her glassy green eyes.

George lifted his daughter's chin and then he whipped her tears away, "I didn't scold you. You don't need to cry, If you like Reichard then I'll talk to his parents about this engagement. I'm sure that Jack will understand your situation. So don't worry. You are very important for me dear." He said softly and gave her a warm hug…

--

**Back to Reality**

--

Sakura and Syaoran found Crystalla standing before them, "Crystalla." Sakura whispered. _Crystalla smiled, "I'm happy that you two finally confessed your love. I'm telling you now, what ever happens you should not separate. Yes, your love only has the strength to destroy Jack. Be strong in your heart. Jack will do all the nasty tricks to keep you separated. Don't let him win and don't get yourself in trouble. Because Jack is waiting to kill you…" she advised._

"Crystalla what happened in the forest after your parents died? Did you and Reichard escape?" Sakura asked. _"You will find it soon…I can't tell you what happen there…When time comes you will find and that time is not far." Crystalla replied. _"But only five days left before the full moon day." Syaoran said. _"I know that Syaoran…I promise that you will get all the information within that…All I'm telling you is that 'never get separated, at any circumstances.'…" Crystalla insisted the last sentence and started to disappear._

Syaoran's holds on Sakura's waist tighten, "Sakura we have to be careful and don't leave me and go somewhere like you did on that day. We have to stay together." he told her and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Syaoran will we be able to find a solution to this mystery within these five days? I can't believe it. I mean how we are goanna find a solution to this?" Sakura was confused. "We have to trust Crystalla, we will **stay together** and I'm sure we can find a solution. So stay calm now." Syaoran assured her.

_**To Be Continued……**_

_**Please review……yuva…**_


	18. The Lake

**The Lake**

**I do not own CCS**

**It's been a very long time since I updated this story...anyhow read and enjoy! Sorry for the delay friends...**

The day went silent till afternoon...and Sakura was thinking deeply about how her past ended. She was sitting in the tent alone as Syaoran went to grab some drink. "Bored?" she heard a voice and turned to see Sally standing beside. Sakura gave a week smile, "Not bored, I just want to know how my past life ended. Did i survive? Did Reichard survive? How Jack killed my parents? There are so many questions unanswered. I'm totally confused!" she led out a heavy sigh as she finished.

Sally was worried about Sakura, "Hey wanna go for boating?" Sally tried to cheer her up. Sakura gave her an odd look. "Come on Sakura that can help you relax your mind. I promise." Sally tried to convince her. "Hmmm ok then. Will take others also with us." Sakura replied.

"Where are you taking my lil sis?" Touya demanded as he entered the tent. "Brother, Sally wants to take me for boating. She is just trying to cheer me up! Wil you please shut your big mouth before you start your argument?" Sakura said with a bit irritation. "I just want you to be safe" Touya said with concern. "Dont worry i'm taking you and others with me." Sakura smiled at her brother. "Then ok." Touya said firmly.

Sakura told her idea of going boating in the nearby lake and Syaoran was not sure if it is a good idea or not. "In a situation like this you wanna go for boating?" Syaoran asked rising his eyebrow. "Please Syaoran. I wanna have something that can make me forget this mystery stuff for sometime at least!" Sakura urged. "And you think boating can help with that?" Syaoran asked and Sakura nodded. Sakura was unaware about the mystery that was waiting for her near the lake!

The lake was not far away from the place they stayed. They were walking towards it and Touya was continuously scolding Sally for her stupid idea of going boating at a situation like this. "I just wanted to help her out of depression and fear!" Sally shouted at Touya. "Oh really!..." Touya started but Fujitaka hold his son back and signalled him to stay quiet. Touya nodded reluctantly.

After a 20 minute walk they finally reached the lake side. It was a beautiful view! Clear water, tall green trees and fresh breeze that tangled around them making them feel light! Sakura felt peaceful. There were also few huts near the lake with few inhabitants. Sakura took a deep breath and a smile played on her lips, "This place is cool" she said and Syaoran was happy that she is looking a bit relaxed now.

"We will arrange for the boats" Sally said and went with Jim towards the huts. The people in these huts used to do fishing and show the tourist around the lake in boats to earn money. "Sakura seems happy to be here." Fujitaka said to Touya who was happy to find his daughter happy. "I'm seeing her happy like this after a long time" Touya added. He was silently thanking Sally in his heart but didn't want to express it to her.

Sakura gave a light hug to Syaoran and started running towards the lake throwing off her shoes. "Hey stop for me!" Syaoran started to run after his lover. "Aren't they cute together?" Sally said as she watched Sakura and Syaoran running towards the lake. "Even you and Touya look cute together!" Tomoyo said in a teasing tone and for some reason that made Sally to blush. "Are you blushing?" Meiling added and Sally turned redder. "Stop making fun!" Sally announced as she walked away toward Fujitaka.

"Boats will be ready within few minutes Mr. Fujitaka. We all can start then." Sally informed. Then she looked at Touya who was looking at her as she was talking to his father. Sally noticed him and she remembered what Tomoyo and Meiling were saying about them and she blushed lightly. Touya saw this and was confused. 'This is the second time i'm seeing her blushing' Touya thought. 'She looks cute when she is blushing' a second thought came in his mind and Touya quickly pushed that away.

Sakura and Syaoran reached over to the lake. Sakura was laughing as Syaoran chased her and Touya saw this from a distance, he was about to move towards them and someone grabbed his hand from behind. He turned around and saw Sally holding his hand. "Syaoran won't hurt you lil sis. Don't worry. He loves her so much and he will take good care of her. Please don't worry Touya! She is in safe hands!" she gave a cheering smile. Touya stared at her for a moment before nodding, "I understand." He said. They both were looking at each other and a smile escaped Sally's lips and Touya returned a smile. Then they went to join the other who were already near the lake.

Sakura was playing around with Syaoran for sometime then decide to wet her feet in the chill water of the lake. She neared it and placed her foot in the chill water. Syaoran followed her. All of a sudden water around Sakura started to glow and wind started to blow heavily. Sakura was loosing her balance and Syaoran came near and caught her. Sakura saw the water and it turned blood red in colour. She stared to shiver and they quickly moved out for the lake.

Sakura was sweating heavily, "There is something strange about this lake. I saw blood!" she shivered. "Calm down Sakura." Syaoran tried to comfort her. "This place has a strong relation with our past." Sakura said and slowly walked towards the lake again. She looked down at the cold water. She didn't see her reflection instead she saw Crystalla's reflection. Crystalla's eyes were full of tears...her body covered with blood and she was holding a blood dipping sword in her hand. Sakura's eyes welled up and her vision started to blur. She cleared her eyes and looked into the water again. This time she didn't see Crystalla.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Yours**_

_**Sachu [yuva]..!**_

_**Review if you like... **_


	19. The Past Revealed Part 1

The Past Revealed- Part 1:

_Sakura was sweating heavily, "There is something strange about this lake. I saw blood!" she shivered. "Calm down Sakura." Syaoran tried to comfort her. "This place has a strong relation with our past." Sakura said and slowly walked towards the lake again. She looked down at the cold water. She didn't see her reflection instead she saw Crystalla's reflection. Crystalla's eyes were full of tears...her body covered with blood and she was holding a blood dipping sword in her hand. Sakura's eyes welled up and her vision started to blur. She cleared her eyes and looked into the water again. This time she didn't see Crystalla._

Sakura was sitting near the lake and starring at the water for a long time now. Her mind was totally puzzled. "Sakura, it's time to leave" Syaoran said as he looked at her worriedly. "But Syaoran..." Sakura started and Syaoran placed a finger on her lip, "Sshh...Let's go." That was all he said before helping Sakura to get up. Sakura slowly walked away; as she walked she turned and gave a last look to the lake. _I need answers from Crystalla-_Sakura thought.

Back in the tent...

"Syaoran don't you wanna know about the things the happen in the past so that it can help us solve this mystery?" Sakura asked without looking at him. Syaoran sat beside her and placed an arm around her waist and letting her to rest on his shoulder, "Sakura I can't see you worried. Even I am as much as confused as you are. Staying there near that strange lake will make you more confused. It may be danger too. Now don't worry, we'll get to know about past life very soon. Now come let's go and have our diner." Inside Syaoran's mind was also racing with many unanswered questions about their past.

After having diner all went to their tents. Sakura was with Syaoran and of course Touya was not happy about that. Still Sally is there to take care of Touya. Sakura was feeling cold and she cuddled against Syaoran's chest. Syaoran looked down at her and smiled, "Feeling cold?" he asked and she nodded in response. "I know how to make you warm" he said and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Sakura returned the kiss, as they kissed they seemed to forget everything and just enjoy that lovely moment. "Now sleep my dear." Syaoran said as their lips parted and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You always make me feel better Syao..I love you" Sakura said and she kissed him again. "I love you dear" Syaoran said and hugged her tightly against his chest. They both drifted to sleep and it was peaceful until...a loud thug was heard outside their tent. It was raining heavily.

Sakura got up and peeked out from the tent. _"Sakura.." _She heard Crystalla call her name. "Crystalla" Sakura turned to look at her standing near the tent, "I need to know what happen there near that lake..." Sakura asked the moment she saw Crystalla. _"Sakura...as I have told you already I am not a spirit. I am just your memories of the past life and I have to tell you what happen in your past life. It's time for me to go Sakura." Crystalla saw the confused look on Sakura's face and she continued "Don't worry I will explain you everything before that. Hold my hand and take me inside you Sakura. I am your past memories only take me back to you and the past life will be fully explained to you. Come on take my hand" Crystalla extended her hand to Sakura._ Sakura thought for a while and took Crystalla's hand. As their hands met a spark came and Crystalla started to disappear in glittering fumes. After sometime Crystalla disappeared fully, Sakura felt her head a little heavy. She went back inside the tent and lied beside Syaoran and hugged him without another thought.

_From here it's going to be the past..._

George Freyre, Wilson and Jack were sitting in the meeting hall. "Jack do you know why I arranged this meeting with you?" George asked. "Is it about Crystalla?" Jack replied keenly. George smiled, "That's easy to guess isn't it? I want to say something about my daughter." He looked at Jack and Wilson for a moment then continued, "Crystalla is in love. My sweet daughter is in love with Prince Reichard! And I am looking forward to arrange their engagement ceremony soon...Jack I know you love my daughter but understand she is in love with someone else and I won't force her against her will to marry you." George saw the look on Jack's face it was pure disappointment, "Jack cheer up you will find a girl who will love you!" he gave Jack a warm smile then turned to Wilson, "Wilson I need you to carry this scroll to the Scholten kingdom, this message is from Prince Reichard to his parents and it contains the details about the engagement plans. This has to be delivered in time and you have to handle is personally to King Durand Scholten and Queen Emily Scholten. Understand?" George asked and Wilson got the scroll from him, "I understand your highness!" Wilson replied forcing a smile on his lips.

After the meeting...

"Jack my son what are you going to do now? This kingdom will never be ours!" Wilson spattered with anger but Jack remained silent. "Open up your mouth and say something now. You thought of marrying that princess and now here we are going to make arrangements for her engagement with some stupid Prince. We have to think of something and stop this engagement." Wilson told his son who was still silent. Jack was like a silent killer, he planned everything in correct time and he knows how to tackle every situation. Jack looked at his father and gave a dull smile, "Don't worry I have my own plans. You can start your journey towards the Scholten kingdom father; meanwhile I have lot of things to take care off. I will let this engagement happen but not their marriage. The king will pay for the words he spoke to me! I will teach him the proper lesson" Jack mourned angrily, "I will get what I desire!" he said finally.

...

It's been two days since Wilson started his journey towards the Scholten kingdom. By third day he reached there. It was a beautiful and wealthy kingdom and it looked a little larger than the Freyre kingdom. Wilson made his way to the palace and was waiting for the king. "Sir please come in the King has come" a servant came and informed Wilson who followed the servant inside. The king greeted him with a smile and so did the queen. "We are happy on your arrival minister Wilson!" Durand Scholten said. "It's my pleasure to meet you both in your beautiful kingdom! By seeing the kingdom and the quality of the people living here I can surely say that you and an eminent ruler King Durand! It's great to see you" Wilson exclaimed to please the king. "What is the purpose of your visit minister Wilson?" Queen Emily asked with a gentle smile. "Oh! You both will be surely happy about the news I have got in this scroll. This is from your son, Prince Reichard Scholten!" Wilson said and handled it to the king.

As Durand and Emily read the message their son had send them their lips curved up in a glad smile. "I'm really happy about his decision!" Queen Emily said with happiness. "Me too dear! Our son finally agreed to marry! I can't wait to see our future daughter-in-law!" King Durand was filled with happiness. The couple felt very happy for their son. "Wilson, Reichard has explained everything including the engagement plans in this scroll. And according to the plan if we agree for the engagement we should start our journey towards the Freyre kingdom with you. So by tomorrow morning we all will start our journey, till that make yourself comfortable minister Wilson we will take good care of you. And if you don't mind we both have lot of work to do and there is only a little time left for us." Durand said happily as he ended their meeting with Wilson. Both King Durand and Queen Emily were busy doing the arrangement for their journey. Wilson was thinking what his son Jack is planning to do.

...

Jack was planning in a cruel way to put an end to the lives of the King and Queen of Freyre kingdom. Right now he is waiting in his mansion to meet with his old friend. "Master, Fenton Hazare is here to meet you." A servant informed Jack, "Ask him to come in" he replied. Fenton walked in, "Good to see you again." He smiled and took a seat opposite to Jack who remained silent. "From your look I can say that you are planning for something. What you want me do Jack?" Fenton came straight to the matter. Jack smiled, "Good. I appreciate your understanding. I need your help..." he paused for a moment "I am planning to kill the King and the Queen, so that I can have this kingdom and Crystalla all for myself." Jack finished and now Fenton was silent with a confused face. "What Fenton? Do you think I can't do it?" Jack asked. Fenton brushed his hand through his hair, "Don't play around. Have you gone mad Jack?" that was all he asked. "I am serious Fenton and I have the plans ready." Jack replied and Fenton can feel the anger in his voice.

Jack explained about the engagement that was about to happen. "I feel sorry for you Jack." Fenton said. "No need Fenton, just help me out in my plans." Jack said firmly. "Assure me that I won't get caught and I need good payment for the favour I am going to do for you Jack." Fenton replied. "Don't worry about that. Just help me in this thing and once I become the King you will be my Minister Fenton" Jack said and Fenton nodded with a smile. "What's our plan Jack?" Fenton asked. "First we need to be patient. Let this engagement thing get over. After that I have to separate Jean Laporte away from the King so that his protection will be reduced and then I can plan an attack on the king and Queen, and the Prince!" Jack announced finally. "Hmmmm then let's wait till the engagement gets over." Fenton agreed, "Then anything else Jack?" he asked. "Just keep in contact with me now. I will make you know when I start my work." Jack replied. It's going to be a bad time for the Freyre family.

After Fenton left Jack went to his room and he took a book, "This might help me someday." He told himself and started reading. It was a book about black magic.

...

Crystalla was tensed. Today is the day! Their engagement! She has met with King Durand and Queen Emily who were very pleased to see her. Both were kind to her and she was happy that they both liked her. She was wearing a red garment that trailed off behind her beautifully and she was wearing a matching ruby necklace and earrings. Her long silky hair was done beautifully and Crystalla looked beautiful than ever! "Wow Crystalla you look gorgeous!" Kelly and Daisy squealed. "I am sure that Prince Reichard will faint seeing your beauty!" Daisy added. Crystalla blushed thinking of her Reichard. "I love him so much" Crystalla whispered. Kelly and Daisy smiled, "We know that." They said in unison.

Queen Garcia came to see her daughter, "Are you ready my dear?" she asked. "Yes mom!" Crystalla replied brightly. "You look awesome my dear!" Garcia smiled and led her to the ceremony hall. Kelly and Daisy followed them. The ceremony hall was grandly decorated, as Crystalla came with the queen everyone's attention turned towards her. They whispered among themselves how beautiful and elegant Princess Crystalla is.

Reichard was captured by the angel in front of him. He was not able to move his eyes away from her; she was very captivating and adorable. Crystalla saw Reichard looking at her and she blushed. "You look even prettier when you blush my darling." Reichard winced at her. Crystalla looked at the handsome man standing before her, "You look very handsome today." She said her Prince. They both were smiling and looking at each other and they turned when King George cleared his throat to get the attention of the young couple.

"So here we are gathered to celebrate the engagement of our daughter, Princess Crystalla Freyre with Prince Reichard Scholten, son of the great King Durand Scholten and Queen Emily Scholten! It's one of the grand ceremonies our kingdom ever had and it's my pleasure to welcome you all to this wonderful occasion! Our families have been maintained friendship for a long time and by this engagement we are adding strength to our family friendship! I am out of words to explain my happiness! I wish good luck for the Prince and Princess!" George said happily.

Reichard came forward, "I promise that I will take good care of your sweet Princess. From now on she will be my Princess!" he said and turned towards Crystalla. For a moment he looked at her beautiful emerald eyes then got down on one knee, took a small box from his pocket. He opened the box it was a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me Princess?" Reichard asked in his romantic tone. Crystalla felt a shiver run through her spine, her heart raising its speed, she felt butterflies flying in her stomach, her eyes were filled with tears of happiness, she smiled, "Of course I will marry you! You are my Prince!" Crystalla said and Reichard slipped the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and placed a gentle kiss on her hand, "I love you" he whispered. "Love you too." Crystalla replied. Reichard got up and placed a kiss on her lips. He was not worried about the surrounding, he felt like kissing her and he did. Everyone clapped with joy as the Prince kissed the Princess. Both their parents saw this, "Its better we arrange their marriage soon" Queen Emily said and other agreed with a smile.

Everyone was enjoying the celebration except Jack whose eyes were burning with anger and rage. _I will put an end to all your happiness_- Jack thought. He had asked Fenton to come over to the palace and he wanted to discuss something very important with him. Jack was waiting for Fenton's arrival. "Son.." Wilson called Jack. "Father don't say anything and make my mood worse. Fenton will be here soon and we have a small, but very important meeting with him after the ceremony gets over. Understand father?" He asked and Wilson nodded as he knows that Jack won't listen to his words.

...

The ceremony was over and the servants were busy cleaning the ceremony hall. Kelly and Daisy were in the palace that night as Crystalla asked them to stay with her. Crystalla was on her way to her room with Kelly ad Daisy. Suddenly a hand came from behind and wrapped around Crystalla's waist and dragged her behind. Crystalla was about to shout but she didn't because it was her Prince who was holding her. "Got afraid dear?" Reichard asked. "Not at all Rei!" she replied and winced at him. Kelly and Daisy understood the situation, "Crystalla we will wait for you in the room!" Daisy said and both of then went away leaving the couple alone.

Reichard looked around the hallway no assure no one was there. "What's the matter Rei?" Crystalla asked. Reichard smiled and came near her, Crystalla backed a little with a smile. "What?" she asked again blushing. Without a word Reichard came near and lifted her in bridal style. "Hey someone might see." Crystalla said. "No one is here." Reichard said and started walking. He dropped her near his room. "Come in dear." Reichard said and they went inside. Crystalla was little tensed but she don't know why. She was standing in front of the mirror now. Reichard came and stood behind her, "You look so beautiful dear. I love you!" he smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek making them red. Crystalla turned to look at his face, she felt herself staring deeply into his amber eyes. Their lips met, that moment was filled with love and passion! They parted to take a breath. "You are mine Princess!" Reichard said and Crystalla hugged him tightly with a big smile, "And you are mine." She whispered.

Crystalla was now sitting in the bed and they were chatting about their marriage plans. "Dear what about our honeymoon plan?" Reichard asked and Crystalla turned red as a tomato. Reichard saw her blush, "You look cute!" he said and she turned to look away. Reichard removed his shirt and came and sat near Crystalla. _Why he removed his shirt? _Crystalla thought for a moment, but the next moment she saw how gorgeous his muscles were. His chest was broad and strong, he had a six pack. Reichard came near her, wrapped a hand around her hip and slightly pulled her towards him.

Crystalla felt heat rising in her body. Reichard placed a passionate kiss on her rosy lips and she returned the kiss with passion. Reichard slowly trailed the kiss to her chin, her neck. As he kissed her neck she shivered and he looked at her. Reichard smiled and kissed her lips again. Crystalla fell back on the bed and Reichard was now on top of her. They started to kiss more deep. Crystalla felt the warmth form his chest and hugged him tightly. They rolled and now Crystalla was on the top still kissing each other. Slowly Reichard's hand touched the zip of her dress behind and unzipped a little. Crystalla felt different as she felt his hand touch her skin under the dress, "Rei.." she trailed off looking at his eyes. "I can wait till our marriage" Reichard smiled and took his hand, "Just a little control gone today." He finished. Crystalla now lay beside Reichard and was turning towards him. "Feeling sleepy dear?" Reichard asked and she nodded. "Take rest dear." Reichard said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Crystalla smiled and the cute pair trailed off to sleep.

...

To be continued...

-sachu

Reviews are welcomed! and i decided to continue giving the 'Best Reviewer' title from next chapter! :)


	20. The Past Revealed Part 2

Mysteries Of The Past:

Thanks for the suggestions- guest, KJC71790, xXBlossemofShadowsXx, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, pretty, Mori' Tsukiko, iAMeyu, Nelanie

Chapter 20 -The Past Revealed- Part 2:

Crystalla felt heat rising in her body. Reichard placed a passionate kiss on her rosy lips and she returned the kiss with passion. Reichard slowly trailed the kiss to her chin, her neck. As he kissed her neck she shivered and he looked at her. Reichard smiled and kissed her lips again. Crystalla fell back on the bed and Reichard was now on top of her. They started to kiss more deep. Crystalla felt the warmth form his chest and hugged him tightly. They rolled and now Crystalla was on the top still kissing each other. Slowly Reichard's hand touched the zip of her dress behind and unzipped a little. Crystalla felt different as she felt his hand touch her skin under the dress, "Rei.." she trailed off looking at his eyes. "I can wait till our marriage" Reichard smiled and took his hand, "Just a little control gone today." He finished. Crystalla now lay beside Reichard and was turning towards him. "Feeling sleepy dear?" Reichard asked and she nodded. "Take rest dear." Reichard said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Crystalla smiled and the cute pair trailed off to sleep.

Kelly and Daisy were waiting in Crystalla's room. "Looks like our princess is busy with the Prince." Daisy said and Kelly nodded. "Hey shall we go now? I am feeling tired." Kelly asked. "Me too. Come let's go. We will see Crystalla tomorrow." Daisy replied and the both started to move to the room given for them in the palace. "Daisy you go, I am little thirsty I will go and have some water and come." Kelly said and started to walk the other side. "Come soon." Daisy said and entered the room. Kelly was walking down the hallway, she passed a door and heard some noise inside, she heard Jack's voice and she stood there. _What is Jack doing here at this time? Kelly thought._ She went neat the door and placed her ears close to it, she wanted to know what was going in there.

Inside the room Jack was having his secret meeting with Fenton. "So the engagement is over and what's our plan Jack?" Fenton asked. Jack smiled, "Fenton you have some work now." He said. "What should I do now?" Fenton asked. "Do you remember Ruther William?" Jack asked as he paced slowly around the room. "Yes, I was once his spy and then I betrayed him because you paid me high. So what to do with him now? He is dead." Fenton replied. Jack came and stood near Fenton, "I know that. Now I want to separate Jean Laporte from the king. So what you do is Fenton, arrange about forty to fifty men who are loyal to you, give them weapons, ask them to create problem in the woods nearby the Freyre kingdom. Kill the tribes living there, but not everyone only a few of them. The tribes should believe that it was the loyal men who served King Ruther William attacked them and they are soon planning to attack King George Freyre. The tribes will pass the information to the King and I know very well that King will send Jean Laporte to take care of the situation. So I will have my chance to take down the King." Jack finished. Fenton looked at him, "So I need to arrange the men now?" he asked and Jack nodded with an evil smile.

Wilson was watching his son quietly, "My son do you think this will work?" he asked. Jack turned to look at his father, "Yes. I know very well that the King will send Jean Laporte to the forest to control the problem." He replied firmly. "Then how are you going to take down the King and Queen?" Fenton asked. "Actually what I planed to do is..." Jack stopped as he notice a shadow at the bottom of the doorway. It was Kelly standing outside and listening. Jack slowly moved towards the door and opened it. Kelly was shocked, "I will tear the mask you are wearing and reveal your true self to the King and Queen." She shouted and started to run. Jack stood there still smiling. "Jack do something. Why are you smiling now?" Wilson shouted. "You thing I don't have a mind? She can't escape." Jack replied. After few seconds, a man appeared at the end of the hallway. He was holding Kelly and dragged her towards Jack. That man was Hector Tang; he works as assistant for Jean Laporte. "Good work Hector." Jack said looking at Kelly. "I can't believe that you are on Jack's side Mr. Tang. I thought you are very loyal to our King." She shouted. "You shut up now. I was loyal to the king, but he never believed I have talents more than that worthless Laporte. He praised Laporte too much and I hate that. I hate the King." Hector shouted back.

Jack came near Kelly, "You thing I am fool to let you run just like that?" he asked. "You will pay for everything you do Jack Roberts" She replied with anger. "Is it so dear?" Jack smiled at her, then at Hector, "Now my friend, take this little girl and lock her up in the prison. I mean a special one, nobody should know about her." Jack gave instruction to Hector. "Leave that to me, I will put her in the Prison. No one will know that." Hector smiled. Then Kelly was dragged to the prison by Hector as she struggled to get away. "Jack are you sure to lock her up now? We shall kill her." Fenton asked. "No. If we kill her now that may cause some unwanted problem. Hector is in charge for the prison, so only I asked him to lock her up for now. He won't let anyone know about her. Then you start you work Fenton." Jack finished.

Daisy woke up in the morning and found that Kelly was not in the room. "Where is Kelly? I fell asleep last night; I don't know whether she came to room last night." She told herself. Then she went to see Crystalla. "Good morning princess." Daisy greeted as she entered Crystalla's room. "Good morning Daisy!" Crystalla greeted happily. "Hey did you see Kelly anywhere?" Daisy asked. "No. Is there any problem?" Crystalla asked as she combed her long hair sitting in front of a large mirror. Daisy's face turned worried and Crystalla say that in the mirror. "What happen? You look worried?" Crystalla asked turning to look her friend. "Actually she went to have some water last night and after that she dint return to the room. I don't know where she went. I'm worried." Daisy explained. Crystalla thought for a while, "May be she went home?" she asked. "She might have informed me then." Daisy added. "Don't worry she will be alright." Crystalla tried to cheer her friend.

-A week later-

Crystalla was sitting in the garden with a worried expression plaster on her face. Reichard was sitting next to her, "You look worried. Is something that matters you?" he asked with concern. She gave a dull smile, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. But I don't know what." She said in a worried tone. Reichard lifted her chin with his hand, "Nothing will happen like that my princess. I'm here for you." He assured. Crystalla gently placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm afraid that our kingdom is in trouble. I heard my father saying that the native tribes living in the forest were attacked and killed by some invaders who are loyal to King Ruther William. They are in rage that their king was killed in the battle and they are soon planning to kill my father." Tears welled up in her eyes. Reichard gently hugged her, "I'm aware of that. Army head Jean Laporte is already in the forest taking care of the situation. Thought he and his men dint find any invaders there they have planned to search the whole forest to find them. Don't worry everything will be taken care of." He gently patted her shoulder.

Crystalla looked up at Reichard still worried and he knows why, "You are worried about Kelly too, am I right?" he asked. "I don't know where she went. I met her parents yesterday. They were so much worried. She is gone missing for the whole last week. I'm worried if she is alright." Crystalla said as tears dropped from her eyes. "Crystalla I have some news for you." Reichard said. "What is it Rei?" she asked. "You remember my friend Vermont? He came with me here. One day he heard Hector Tang mention Kelly's name to Jack. I had a doubt on Hector and Jack in this matter so I had Vermont following them secretly. Vermont found that Hector is holding a secret prisoner and I doubt it must be..." Reichard dint finish. Crystalla finished for him, "You doubt it is Kelly?" she asked and Reichard nodded, "Tonight I'm going there to check that secret prisoner Hector is holding. But I'm going in some disguise; I don't want Hector to know about my visit to the prison. You keep this a secret." He informed. "I will." Crystalla assured.

...

King George and Queen Garcia wanted to invite a priest who lived in the neighbouring kingdom for their daughter wedding. But they can't start their journey till Jean Laporte is back. Wilson came to meet the king, "King George, it seems like Jean Laporte dint find any invaders in the forest and they are still in search of them. And I am aware that you wanted to invite the great priest for the wedding. If you wish my son Jack can accompany you and protect you throughout the journey." He explained. King George smiled, "But I will wait till Jean Laporte returns. He will return soon." He said. But Wilson dint leave, "Majesty, my son is very intelligent and brave than you think. Please give him a chance to prove this to you. He will protect you with his life." He insisted. King George looked at Queen Garcia who nodded in agreement, "It's not like I don't trust Jack. I know your son is brave and we trust him. Since Jean Laporte is taking a long time in the forest maybe we can have Jack to accompany us." Wilson smiled, "It's an honour for my son your majesty. When you plan to start the journey your majesty?" he asked. "We have the wedding next week so I don't want to delay; we are starting tomorrow early morning. We should return within nightfall. Till then Reichard will be here to take care of Crystalla."

Wilson had an evil smile on his face as he came out after meeting with the king. _You will leave the kingdom by early morning George but you will never return._

...

-That Night-

Reichard and Vermont dressed themselves as soldiers and somehow entered the prison. "Where do you think they are holding the secret prisoner?" Vermont asked. "No idea. We have to search and find." Reichard said as they walked through the dark passage of the prison. They were roaming inside the prison for more than an hour now, still they dint find a clue. When they neared a turning they heard someone talking, it was Hector Tang giving instruction to one of the soldier, "I'm trusting you in this. Don't let anyone there; even the other soldiers and you don't fall asleep. I have an important work in the forest tonight, I will return by tomorrow morning. Till then you know what to do." Hector turned to leave. "I will take care of the prisoner sir!" The soldier replied in a steady voice. As Hector started to move Reichard and Vermont rushed to hide behind the pillar nearby.

Once Hector was out of sight Vermont and Reichard went back to the passage to find the soldier. They found him turn to a corner at the far end and they slowly followed him. "Shall we attack him?" Vermont asked. "Not now. We have to find where they are holding the secret prisoner first. He only knows the place. So let's follow him till there." Reichard explained. After sometime the soldier entered a dark passage, few candles were lit at the far end of the passage. "I think it's the secret prison. This place looks scary and dark." Vermont said as they slowly entered the passage. As they neared the end of the passage, in the dull candle light they saw a girl sitting inside the prison and weeping. It was Kelly. "There she is." Reichard said as he recognised her. They both were hiding behind a pillar now.

Vermont moved slightly and he hit something in the dark making something to fall down. "Who is there?" the soldier got alert as he heard the noise. He took his sword in hand and slowly moved towards a pillar from where the noise came from. Before he could see a hand punched him in the face and another hand twisted his hand making him to drop the sword. Reichard gave another punch on the soldiers face making him to fall down. "Vermont now." Reichard said and Vermont came with some rope. They both tied the soldier's hands and legs. Then Reichard took the keys from the soldier and opened the prison.

Kelly saw her rescuers face and felt happy, "Thank you Prince Reichard!" she said with tears. "We don't have much time, we have to leave soon." Reichard said and she nodded. Reichard gave her a quilt like thing, "Cover yourself with this, we don't want anyone to see you." He said. "Prince Reichard I have to leave this Kingdom soon, Jack is going to kill me. He imprisoned me because I overheard his plan to take over this kingdom." She said quickly. "We will talk about this once we get out from here." He said. After sometime they three safely arrived out from the prison. Then Reichard took Kelly to a small hut, "I believe this place is safe for now." He said. There Kelly explained about Jack's evil plans and Reichard figured that he should bring back Jean Laporte as soon as possible.

Reichard gave Kelly a scroll kept in an iron box, "Kelly I need one last help from you. I think tomorrow morning the King and Queen are leaving to meet the priest. I don't want them to trust Jack who is accompanying them, anything might happen to them. So please write the information about Jack's plan in this scroll and keep this box in the pot of the statue in the garden. You know which statue right?" he asked. Kelly nodded, "I know". Reichard continued, "Then from there you can see Crystalla's room window, just throw a few stones on her window, she will know that I have kept a message for her in the statue and now I'm going to the forest to meet Jean Laporte. We need him back. It will be early morning when I return back, so I need this message to reach Crystalla by midnight." He finished.

After that Reichard and Vermont rushed in their horses towards the forest. "Vermont I want you to arrange a boat in the lake inside the forest. We will need it just in case to escort the King, Queen and Crystalla if thing gets worse. I know Jack is up to something worse." Reichard explained. Vermont nodded, "Then when we reach the forest I will meet the tribes and arrange for the boat while you go and meet Jean Laporte." He said. Meanwhile Kelly wrote in the scroll as Reichard said and keep it in the box and finally placed it in the statue's pot and then she turned and ran away. She forgot to throw stones on Crystalla's room window.

...

To be continued...

Read and Review please : ) cuz reviews only boost me to write the next chapters...:)

Sachu


	21. The Past Revealed Part 3

Mysteries of the Past:

Chapter 21:

The Past Revealed- Part 3:

After that Reichard and Vermont rushed in their horses towards the forest. "Vermont I want you to arrange a boat in the lake inside the forest. We will need it just in case to escort the King, Queen and Crystalla if thing gets worse. I know Jack is up to something worse." Reichard explained. Vermont nodded, "Then when we reach the forest I will meet the tribes and arrange for the boat while you go and meet Jean Laporte." He said. Meanwhile Kelly wrote in the scroll as Reichard said and keep it in the box and finally placed it in the statue's pot and then she turned and ran away. She forgot to throw stones on Crystalla's room window.

It was midnight when Richard reached the forest. Darkness surrounded the place; with the dim moon light Reichard and Vermont slowly paced their horses through the forest. Vermont then went the other side to meet the tribes. Reichard reached the place where Jean Laporte and his soldiers have put their camp. He got down, "This place is silent. Wonder what the soldiers are doing?" he said in a hushed tone as he slowly neared one of the tent. He heard some voice from inside, "Die! Die all of you! And you deserve this Laporte!" then a laugh was heard. _I knew this voice. This is...this if Hector Tang. What he did? Wait...He was saying to the soldier in the prison that he has some work in the forest...Jean Laporte is in danger. I have to help him. _Reichard thought as he entered the tent.

Hector Tang was there and his one foot was on Jean Laporte's neck. "Back off Tang!" Reichard shouted. Hector slowly turned to look at him, he smiled and took his foot from Laporte's neck, "He is already dead!" he said. There were two more soldiers lying on the ground, they were also dead. "What you did to these people?" Reichard shouted angrily. "Simple, I poisoned their food. We don't need them anymore, particularly this one." Hector replied brutally as he pointed to Jean Laport's dead body. Reichard angrily moved near to Hector to attack him, Hector shifted and tackled Reichard and got out from the tent.

Reichard came out of the tent; he was not able to see anything clearly. He heard some rustle sound from behind, he turned to look, Hector jumped over Reichard from behind making him to fall down. They rolled over punching each other, Reichard got the upper hand and gave Hector a direct punch on his nose making it to bleed. Hector growled in pain. "You deserve than and more!" Reichard angrily took his sword and keep it on his neck. "Please don't!" Hector cried. "You should have thought of certain things before killing those soldiers and Jean Laporte!" Reichard got up and placed his boot on Hector's neck, and his sword was pointing to Hector's ribcage. "I feel bad to kill my enemies in a battlefield, but in your case I feel that you are justified to be killed!" Reichard said as he forcefully stuck the sword into Hector's chest. Blood came from where the sword pierced, Hector struggled a few minutes, and then he was dead.

Reichard took his sword and wiped the blood on Hector's cloth, "My sword won't be satisfied till it sees Jack's blood." He mourned as he went to his horse. _Jean Laporte is dead. Now it's up to me to save the King, Queen and my Crystalla. I wish Crystalla had got the message that Kelly wrote her. If not I have to rush back to the Kingdom to stop the King and Queen. But it will be morning when I reach there. I have to go back soon..._Reichard got on his horse and rushed back. Vermont joined Reichard, "I have made the arrangements for the boat. Did you meet Jean Laporte?" Veromont asked. "He is no more. Hector killed him and I killed Hector. We have to save the others. They are in great danger." Reichard explained as they both hurried towards the Palace.

...

It was early morning when King George and Queen Garcia started their journey to meet the priest. Jack accompanied them and Fenton in the disguise of a soldier drove the carriage. Crystalla was worried that Reichard has not yet returned to the palace. When the carriage was away from the kingdom Fenton stopped it and got down. "Why happen? Why we stopped here?" King George wondered. "I will check that out majesty." Jack said as he got down from the carriage. He walked near Fenton, "Are they ready?" Jack asked with an evil smile. Fenton nodded, "Our men are ready to attack. When the king and queen are killed, people will think that it was the loyal soldiers of King William have murdered them." He informed. Few men who were wearing masks and armed with swords, hiding behind the bushes came out.

Jack took his sword out and moved near the door of the carriage, he opened it and pointed it towards the King and Queen, "Get down George!" he ordered. King and queen were shocked to see Jack, they trusted him so much and they can't believe that he has betrayed their trust. "Jack! What are you doing?" George shouted. "Just get down you both!" Jack shouted and they did. Two men came and grabbed George and Garcia from behind and held their hands tightly. Fenton came and joined Jack, "So, it's time for you to say goodbye George!" Jack said as he pointed the sword near his neck.

Garcia shouted, "Stop it Jack! Please, what do you want? Don't kill us!" she pleaded. Jack smiled, "There is no use of asking that now. I wanted your daughter and the kingdom! But you both had other plans so I thought it's time for you both to leave this world so I can have the kingdom and your precious daughter myself!" he snapped. "That will never happen! Even if you kill us I am sure that Prince Reichard will slice you to death! I know that!" George shouted. "Shut up you! You think I will leave him alive? Do you? Am I a fool to do that? He is my next target!" Jack said angrily and turned towards Garcia and forcefully cut her neck with his sword. Garcia fell down dead and her blood was dipping from Jack's sword, he pointed that towards George who was starring at his wife's dead body.

George got violent and tried to move towards Jack, but two more men came and held him, "Jack! I will kill you!" George shouted as tears welled up in his eyes and his heart felt heavy with pain to see his dead wife. He loved her so much, he kneeled down in shock, "Garcia!" he wanted to touch her but his hands were held tight. Jack felt happy to see George like this, "Oh! What a priceless look on your face! I just love see you like this. You love your wife so much, I can see that and I think you love you daughter too and you wish not to see her dead like this I guess." He said with an evil smile. "Reichard is there for her, I won't feel any pain anymore if you kill me also. I know my daughter will be safe with Reichard!" George shouted angrily. "Then DIE!" Jack shouted as he pierced the sword on George's chest, he was dead.

Jack turned to Fenton, "Fenton we need to get back to the palace soon, I think Reichard has figured out our plans, I dint see him from yesterday night. Now what you do is go to the forest with your men and wait there." He ordered. "But why the forest? Hector should have killed Laporte by now, and Hector will be there if we need." Fenton asked. Jack took a deep breath, "Now now Fenton, you need to be clever. Laporte would be dead by now, I know that, but that Prince does not. And when I go to the palace and inform my sweet Crystalla that their parents are dead, she will run to her Prince and cry, then the Prince will try to protect her from me and he will take her to Jean Laporte, where he thinks will be safe for his Princess. But Laporte is dead! He is dead! I will follow them to the forest, before that you should be ready to attack them in the forest with Hector Tang. They will be surprised! I want to kill that Prince there in the forest so that nobody doubts me. Then I will bring my sweet Crystalla with me, I will marry her, she will be mine, kingdom will be mine! I will be the King!" Jack started to laugh.

...

Reichard reached the palace, "Crystalla! Where are you?" he shouted. Crystalla heard Reichard's voice and ran towards him, she hugged him, "I was worried about you." She said. "Me too, Crystalla have your parents left the palace?" he asked seriously. "Yes they left early in the morning. Jack accompanied them. Is there any problem?" She asked with a worried look. "You dint get the message from Kelly?" he asked. "No, what message? Did you find Kelly? Was she alright? What happen?" Crystalla was confused. "I will explain later, come with me now." He said as they rushed out. Vermont was waiting for them, "What happen? Did they leave the palace?" he asked. Reichard nodded, "Vermont, you try to follow the King and Queen while I take Crystalla to the boat. I want to know what happen to them." He explained. Wilson was hiding and listening to their conversation.

Reichard gave Crystalla a cloak, "I know you are confused, but trust me, put this over and get on the horse with me." He said and Crystalla nodded. Reichard knows that her parents might be dead already, but he wanted to save her at least. Vermont waited for Reichard and Crystalla to leave, "I wish if we could save Crystalla at least." He told himself. "Not a chance!" Wilson came out with an evil smile. "What do you mean by that?" Vermont asked seriously and turned to look at him. Wilson was still smiling, "You think you can save the King and Queen? MY son would have killed they by now and returning." He said. Vermont grabbed his collar, "You both will pay for this." He said angrily and kicked Wilson on his chest, Wilson fell back with pain. _It's only few minutes since they left, I will reach Reichard and tell them not to wait for the King and Queen. Crystalla should be saved..._Vermont thought as he got on his horse and rushed to catch up with Reichard.

...

Jack reached the palace, he found his father lying on the floor and mourning in pain, "What happen?" he asked. "My son! Reichard came and took Crystalla with him. I think they are heading to the forest. Some boat is waiting for them there." He said. "Don't worry father, Fenton must have reached the forest with his men. They can't escape from me! That Prince will be dead. Now I must go there to the forest, I want to kill that Prince myself!" Jack helped Wilson to get up, then he went to his horse. _I'm coming to take you my dear Princess!_ Jack thought with an evil smile.

...

Read and Review please... :)

Sachu


End file.
